Algo para recordar
by Etnie
Summary: Empieza el nuevo curso y la vida de Bella va a cambiar para siempre.¿Pero puede ser todo perfecto siempre?.Todos Humanos.BellaxJacob, Edward aparecerá más adelante.Algunos lugares y personajes pueden cambiar ligeramente respecto al original.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic._

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama sucede inicialmente en Forks._  
_Los personajes y los lugares están basados en los de Meyer pero algunas situaciones y personalidades las he variado un poco._

_La historia de amor es entre Bella y Jacob. Pero tengo en mente introducir a Edward en el futuro. Yo obviamente soy Team Edward+Team Jacob._

_Me apetecía escribir una historia de amor entre Jacob y Bella. Además que empecé a escribirla entre Bella y Edward, y me resultaba muy complicado hacer que no se parecía en exceso a otros fanfics que había leído._

_"M" por si acaso, aunque todo según se me de mejor o no escribir Lemons, ya veré ;?_

_No seáis muy duros en los reviews._

___

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. __

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Primer día de clase.

Biología.

Segundo año que el Sr. Brown nos daba esa clase y no quería que hiciéramos las mismas parejas de siempre para las prácticas así que decidió echarlo a suertes.

No era particularmente buena en biología, aprobaba con notables matándome a estudiar y no sacaba sobresalientes en la asignatura desde que estaba en primaria. No es que no me gustaran las ciencias, pero prefería la literatura y las artes y lo que me apasiona es la fotografía.

Cuando el Sr. Brown sacó el papel con el nombre del Jacob Black, se pudo oír inquietud entre las chicas. No os pdría engañar, Jacob era guapo y gracias a la natación tenía un cuerpo de infarto, en gran parte gracias a esto se debía su nivel de popularidad. Vivía para y por el deporte, estudiaba lo justo para aprobar y que no le echaran del equipo de natación y punto.

Yo… en fin, era una más entre el montón, aunque todo el mundo sabía quién era, no es fácil ser la hija del jefe de policía de una ciudad pequeña, además el año pasado llegué con el curso ya empezado, con lo que todo el mundo se enteró.Pero con el paso de los meses y salvo alguna que otra excepción había logrado mantener el anonimato. No me gusta llamar la atención.

Entonces fue cuando el Sr. Brown dijo mi nombre. Estaba sentada en la última fila y ni siquiera me molesté en levantar la mirada, sabía que toda la clase se había dado la vuelta para mirarme. El Sr. Brown siguió haciendo parejas hasta que sonó el timbre.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas, para ir a la siguiente clase.

—Perdona, ¿eres Isabella verdad? —levanté la mirada, ahí estaba Jacob, mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Si claro, como si no lo supieras… Su amigo Michael Newton me persiguió insistentemente durante un par de meses después de que llegará el curso pasado. Paradójicamente Mike esta saliendo ahora con una de mis mejores amigas.

—Si.

—Soy Jacob Black, creo que nos toca juntos hacer el trabajo— no parecía importarle que no le hubiera tocado con su novia, Lauren Mallory, arqueé una ceja.

—Si.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Historia —Me miraba fijamente, estaba estudiando mi expresión. _Tanteando el terreno, ¿eh?_

—Yo español, la clase de la Sra. Samuels no está de camino a la de la Srta. Molina. Una pena… —realmente parecía decepcionado— ¿quieres que quedemos después de comer para ver como podemos organizar el trabajo?— sonrió un poco al final de la pregunta.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Me estaba costando procesar lo que me acaba de decir, quería "quedar" conmigo después, miré mientras el resto de la gente iba saliendo de clase y vi a Luaren salir con un par de chicas más, no nos miraban.

—¿Isabella?… ¿puedes quedar después de comer, quizás prefieres después de clase?

—No... —su sonrisa desapareció— Es Bella.

—¿Qué? —hizo un gesto de duda.

—Bella, en lugar de Isabella… y después de comer está bien.

—¡Oh! Eh… puedes llamarme Jake si quieres y… ¡Genial! Te busco en la cafetería entonces. Nos vemos —le seguí con la mirada mientras salía de clase.

Perfecto, ahora que ya no era la comidilla del instituto después de ser la nueva y llegar a mitad de curso del año pasado, hoy, primer día de clase, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela ha sido _obligado_ a ser mi pareja de laboratorio, no parece importarle, y encima quiere que nos veamos en la cafetería.

_Y yo odio ser el centro de atención..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. _

* * *

_

Capítulo 2

**BPOV**

Cuando llegué a la clase de historia, vi a Angela sentada sola en una de las filas de atrás y me apresuré a sentarme con ella.

—¿Qué tal tu primera clase?

—Literatura con Henderson... buff

—¿Tienes a Henderson en Literatura? ¡Qué horror…!

—Si apruebo será un milagro, ¿a quién tienes tú?

—En Literatura... —saqué mi horario— ¿Seymour?

—Debe ser la profesora nueva de la que hablaba Henderson…

—Oh…

—No puede ser peor que él.

—Si, ya…

En ese momento entró Jessica en la clase, se sentó en el pupitre justo delante del mío, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se giró esbozándome una sonrisa.

_Las noticias vuelan por lo que veo._

—¡Hola Jess! —dijo Angela. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Angela miraba a Jess, y después me miró a mí para volver a mirarla a ella— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —susurré yo y me dispuse a abrir mi libro de historia. Jess puso su mano encima de la portada de mi libro para evitar que lo abriera.

—¡No me puedo creer que _no_ se lo hayas dicho!

—¿Decirme qué?

—Nada —insistí yo.

—¿Nada? ¡Bella! —Toda la clase se giró a mirar a Jessica. Cuando vieron que era ella volvieron a sus cosas. A estas alturas todo el mundo sabía lo escandalosa que podía llegar ser Jessica Stanley.

—Jess, por favor… —le supliqué susurrando.

—Angela, dile a Bella que te lo cuente.

—¿Qué me cuente qué? —Angela miraba a Jess con desconfianza, no era la primera vez que Jess hacia un mundo de una chorrada, ni que yo me atormentaba cuando ella quería hacerlo público.

—Nada…

—¡Bella! —Jess dio un golpe sobre mi libro.

—¡Jess! —Dije yo sujetando su mano.

—¡Chicas! —Dijo Angela separando nuestras manos— Jess, si Bella no quiere hablar de eso que te esta alterando tanto ahora, será porque no es asunto tuyo.

—Si, bueno al menos hasta la hora de la comida, cuando sea asunto de _TODO_ el instituto.

—Jess, ya vale —dijo Angela con tono autoritario.

Justo en ese momento la Sra. Samuels entró en la clase y Angela le hizo una señal a Jess para que se diera la vuelta.

La profesora empezó a explicar como iba a enfocar la asignatura y los trabajos este año, lo que no difería demasiado del año anterior.

En ese momento Angela me dio un ligero golpe con el codo en el brazo y giró su cuaderno hacia mí.

_"Debe ser bueno eso que tienes que contarme, porque Jess esta entusiasmada escribiendo una nota que sin duda va a pasarte en breve"_

Mire hacia Jess y en efecto estaba escribiendo, y evidentemente no estaba tomando nota de lo que la Sra. Samuels decía. Justo en ese momento Jess dejó el boli en la mesa puso cara de interesada mirando hacia la profesora mientras doblaba el folio, escribió algo más antes de pasármelo disimuladamente.

El folio estaba doblado en cuatro y en la cara que quedaba hacia mi ponía _"Más te vale contestar. Deja que Angela lo lea"_

Suspiré. Y Desdoblé el folio. Me sorprendió porque tampoco había escrito tanto.

_"Dime como es posible que Jacob Black se acercará a saludar a Mike hace un momento en el pasillo, y me preguntara 'Oh, Jessica, eres amiga de Bella Swan, ¿no?' a lo que conteste evidentemente que si, y él entonces me dijo 'Quizás te vea en el almuerzo entonces' y me dedicó una sonrisa de esas que cortan la respiración. En fin la verdad es que él y Mike se iban a español así que me quedé ahí mirando como se iban y entonces caí que me había preguntado por 'Bella' no por 'Isabella' y bueno eso significa que tu le habías dicho que te llamará así, porqué los profesores te llaman Isabella y ya que no recordaba que os hubiéramos presentado antes y teniendo en cuenta que solo llevo saliendo con Mike desde hace 2 meses y que no has ido a casi ninguna fiesta este verano, y a las que fuiste te escondiste en todas detrás de Angela y Ben, solo podías habérselo dicho en la clase anterior, así que explícame como ha ocurrido… ¡OMG! !Jacob Black te ha pedido salir, no me lo puedo creer! !Contesta YA!"_

Angela estaba _escuchando_ a la profesora mientras garabateaba algo en su libreta, me incline un poco sobre su mesa para escribir debajo de lo que ella me había puesto.

_"El Sr. Brown, ha decidido hacer las parejas de laboratorio este año, para que la gente no se pusiera con la misma pareja del año pasado, me ha tocado con Jacob Black. Jess se ha enterado y bueno, ya has visto las consecuencias del hallazgo, quiere que leas su nota también"_

Empuje ligeramente el cuaderno de Angela hacia ella para que supiera que ya había terminado de escribir. Cuando terminó de leerlo me miró y escribió _"Jacob Black, ¿el capitán del equipo de natación?"_ asentí ligeramente y le pasé la nota de Jess, la leyó esbozando una sonrisa al final, separó la nota de Jess y volvió a escribir en su cuaderno _"¿Te ha invitado a comer?"_

Me dispuse a contestarle, cuando las dos oímos a Jess susurrar.

—¡Contesta de una vez, Bella!

—Voy…

Cogí la nota de Jess y escribí asegurándome de que Angela pudiese leer mientras lo hacía.

_"Jacob Black no me ha pedido salir, Jess, nos ha tocado ser pareja de laboratorio de biología, eso es todo, y quiere que hablemos sobre la práctica que tenemos que entregar la semana que viene después de comer."_

Pasé la nota a Jess.

La leyó y puso cara de disgusto, evidentemente no leyó lo que esperaba leer.

_"Pues Jake parecía entusiasmado… esa sonrisa… Bueno a lo que vamos, tendrás que quedar con él para hacer la practica, ¿no? ¿Donde vais a quedar? ¿Que te vas a poner? ¡ah! ¡ya sé! Te acuerdas la camiseta que te regalé por tu cumple? Ponte esa, pero solo esa, no te la pongas con la camiseta que te sueles poner debajo, no queda mal, pero Bella, tienes que causar buena impresión, tu ya me entiendes ;P"_

Jess paso la nota de nuevo, la abrí y Angela y yo la leímos, entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado. Jess se dio la vuelta tan rápido que si hubiera sido yo, me hubiese caído de la silla seguro.

—¡No espera! Estoy pensando, si te dejo mi falda de cuadros, a lo mejor te queda un poco ancha, pero como eres más alta que yo, te la puedes ajustar más abajo en las caderas y ¡creo que te quedaría perfecta, con esa camiseta! La primera cita es primordial.

—Jess, tengo que hacer una practica de laboratorio con él, _no_ es una cita.

—Bella, por favor… que ni tú, ni yo, ni él nacimos ayer… esa sonrisa significaba algo.

—Quizás solo es amable, Jess —dijo Angela— además, ¿no salía con Lauren Mallory?

—Rompió con ella antes del baile de fin de curso del año pasado, un montón de chicas han intentado algo con él este verano, y que yo sepa ha rechazado a todas.

—Pero fueron juntos al baile— dijo Angela.

—Una tapadera, seguro.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase —dije yo intentando cambiar de tema.

—¿Tengo química, vosotras? –preguntó Jess mientras se ponía en pie, advirtiéndome con la mirada de qué aún no había terminado.

—Yo dibujo —dijo Angela.

—Yo también —dije relajándome. Por un lado me libraría una hora de Jessica y su planificación de la cita perfecta y después sólo podía rezar porque Mike la distrajera lo suficiente para que me dejara en paz durante la comida.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

El tema de conversación no dejó de ser Jacob Black cuando Jess se separó de nosotras en el pasillo.

—Quizás tenga razón.

—¿Con qué?

—Quizás no debas dejar de lado la posibilidad de salir con él. Ahora que Jess está con Mike y yo con Ben, pues bueno no sé, así cuando quedemos todos no estarás…

—¿En el medio? Angela por favor… —dije esto último sarcásticamente.

—No, en el medio, no Bella; sola, no te digo que tenga que ser Jacob, pero quizás este año no deberías decir que no a cada chico que te pida salir.

—El año pasado fue porque acababa de llegar, no creo que este año me pida salir nadie Angela, además solo me pidieron salir durante el primer mes, después nadie volvió a hacerlo.

—Eso fue porque dijiste que no siempre.

—Angela, ¿por qué iba Jacob Black querer salir conmigo? Comparada con Lauren Mallory —que era perfecta físicamente— soy, bueno... —miré mi cuerpo—, poco espectacular.

—Bella deberías tener un poco más de confianza en ti misma en ese apartado, eres inteligente, y guapa. Y los chicos no solo se fijan en esas cosas… —arqueé una ceja.

—Y, después de que saliera con Lauren, piensas que Jacob Black no es de esos. Y yo, ¿guapa? Si, bueno, eso me lo dices porque eres mi amiga.

—¡Ay, Bella! Anda vamos a clase…

Llegamos a clase de la Srta. Clark y ya una vez allí no hablamos más del tema.

Al entrar en la cafetería vimos a Jess y Mike, ya en nuestra mesa habitual. Mike se empezó a sentar en esa mesa el año pasado cuando llegue yo. Cuando Mike se me insinuó la primera vez los comentarios de Jess me dejaron claro que a ella le gustaba él, no quise meterme en medio, Mike es muy mono, pero no es mi tipo. Jess y yo no empezamos con buen pie por ese motivo. Jess tenía cierto éxito entre los chicos, y los días previos a mi llegada, al parecer yo era el único tema de conversación, yo llegué invadiendo su terreno sin saberlo.

Angela fue la encargada de enseñarme el instituto los primeros días, se lo habían asignado en secretaría, ya que su horario y el mío eran prácticamente iguales, conocer los entresijos del instituto de Forks desde el punto de vista de Angela era bastante diferente a conocerlos desde el de Jessica. Así que mientras Angela me enseñó donde estaba todo, que actividades se podían a hacer, los clubs y los profesores, cuando conocí a Jessica esta me puso al día de todos los cotilleos, las parejas, los grupitos y demás datos sociales, que en el fondo a mi me daban un poco igual, pero que a ella le encantaban.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Jess nos sonrió.

—¿Y bien, ya has decidido que vas a hacer?

—Jessica no empieces —le contesté.

—¿Hacer qué sobre qué? —Preguntó Mike.

—Jacob —dijo Jess tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa con Jake?

—No pasa _nada_ con Jake —contesté yo.

—¿Ahora le llamas Jake? —la cara de Jess se iluminó.

—Jessica… —dije amenazantemente. Angela se reía mientras se sentaba.

—Bella, no insistas, sabes que no te dejará en paz, hasta que le digas lo que quiere oír —me dijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no lo dejará –dijo Mike.

—¡Ey! —dijo Jess mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a Mike— No te metas conmigo. —Mike rió, y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Siento no ayudar con esto Bella, pero Jake me ha estado preguntando cosas sobre ti en español —resoplé mientras me sentaba. Uno, dos…

—¿Si? —preguntó Jess dando saltos en su silla, como si Jake hubiese estado preguntando por ella. Nadie me miraba, todos miraban a Jess, sonreí levemente. _¿En serio había preguntado por mi?—_ ¿Qué te ha preguntado? —Mike me miró, dejé de sonreír, pero su sonrisa me dejó ver que él me había visto. Después miró por encima de mi hombro y sonrió aún más.

—Solo cosas... viene hacía aquí —Jessica inmediatamente recobró la compostura y me guiñó el ojo. Miré a Angela, esta me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras negaba ligeramente.

—¡Hola! —dijo Jacob— Mike, Chicas, ¿os importa que me siente hoy con vosotros? —dijo, pero en lugar de mirar a todo el mundo solo me miró a mi, igual que en clase, esperando a que yo dijera algo, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan...

—¡Ay! —grite sorprendida, alguien me había dado una patada debajo de la mesa, miré a Jess, me hacía gestos.

—Claro Jake, siéntate —finalmente dijo Mike— ¿Y Ben, Angela?

—Supongo que estará poniéndose al día con el resto de chicos que hacen el periódico para preparar el primer número, ya sabes, _"el periódico es primordial, es el corazón que le da vida de esta institución"_ –dijo Angela imitando a Ben. Todos nos echamos a reír. Mientras Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Durante un buen rato Jess nos estuvo poniendo al día de los nuevos cotilleos del instituto, gracias a Dios no menciono nada de Jacob. Y cuando por fin llego Ben estuvo comentando las nuevas secciones que habían decidido incluir en el periódico, y la nueva imagen que le iban a dar al mismo. Todo el mundo hablaba y opinaba, menos yo.

—¡Ah, Bella! —dijo Ben— ¿Podré contar con tus servicios como el año pasado? Ya sabes te dará un par de créditos extra y podrás ponerlo en el currículo y bueno si es necesario podremos darte algo de dinero para carretes y material de revelado o pilas o lo que sea.

—¿Eres fotógrafa? —dijo entonces Jacob mirándome a mí— me ruboricé.

—Si bueno yo…

—Y muy buena —añadió Ben— El año pasado hizo unas fotos increíbles. Cuando se quedó la ballena varada en la playa de La Push, hizo unas fotos espectaculares.

—Y las fotos de la fiesta de Halloween eras súper divertidas —dijo Jess, entusiasmada—, a todo el mundo el encantaron.

—Y las de la final de baloncesto, una pasada, tienes que ir a más partidos este año.

—¡Si! —exclamó Jess— ¡Y a las competiciones de natación también! —Jacob y yo no habíamos dejado de mirarnos hasta ese momento, había algo en sus ojos que me hipnotizaba, vi como él se ruborizaba ligeramente, desviaba la mirada hacía Mike. Yo noté calor, seguro que estaba roja como un tomate.

—¿Qué opinas Ben? —dijo Mike.

—Si perfecto, la sección de deportes esta abierta a todo.

Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Jess siguió contándole a Jacob sobre mis fotos, y al poco tiempo ya le estaba contando que el dibujo tampoco se me daba mal, que iba a ser una gran artista algún día, y bla, bla, bla, no podía más, cada vez estaba más muerta de vergüenza, pero Jacob no dejaba de hacerme preguntas a mi y como yo no contestaba Jessica no dejaba escapar la oportunidad. Desde luego, se había propuesto en conseguir que lo que ella creía cierto lo fuera, quisiera yo o no. Incluso Angela y Ben, empezaron a meter baza.

Y de repente todo el mundo se estaba levantando de la mesa. Agarré mi bandeja y cuando estaba levantándome Jacob agarro mi muñeca.

—Tenemos que mirar lo de la práctica de laboratorio.

—Es verdad —dije sentándome de nuevo, roja como un tomate, pude ver como se iban todos, Jessica me decía adiós con la mano mientras le decía algo a Angela al oído. Mike me guiño un ojo, o era a Jacob. Angela me miró y me sonrió ampliamente.

—Brown ha dicho que teníamos que traer distintos tipos de hojas, en la reserva tenemos muchos tipos de árboles, si quieres puedes venir una tarde y hacemos una selección –nada me indicaba que la palabra "cita" estuviera indirectamente relacionada con lo que me estaba diciendo pero estaba muy nerviosa. Solo de imaginarme con él caminando por el bosque que rodea la reserva Quileute…- ¿Qué te perece? Mi padre sabe mucho de plantas, nos podrá echar un cable… -_¿su padre?_ Si, si, que venga su padre.

—OK —dije sin excesivo entusiasmo— tu padre será de gran ayuda, supongo.

—Bueno quizás el Jefe Swan, también nos eche un cable, él y mi padre son muy amigos —¿_mi_ padre es amigo del padre de Jacob?. Y entonces caí, Billy.

Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Recuerdo el año pasado el día que llegué a Forks, cuando llegue a casa mi padre, Billy Black estaba allí esperándonos con mi coche nuevo, recuerdo a las hijas de Billy de cuando era pequeña, pero no recuerdo a Jacob.

—¿Eres hijo de Billy Black?

—¿Cuántas familias Black conoces en la zona? –dijo riéndose, mientras se levantaba cogiendo su bandeja en una mano y la mía en la otra.

—Bueno yo… —mientras me levantaba para seguirle, vi como las chicas que había sentada un par de mesas más allá me miraban de arriba abajo y cuchicheaban. Buff… esto va a ser muy duro—. Creo que jugaba con tus hermanas cuando venía aquí cuando era pequeña.

—Es probable -dijo Jacob mientras sujetaba la puerta de la cafetería para que yo saliera—. ¿Ahora tienes Matemáticas y después gimnasia, no? —¿como sabe que tengo esas clases?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Dónde estabas durante la comida? Pensé que estabas sentada a mi lado, pero me parece que debía ser alguien que se parecía mucho a ti —noté como me ruborizaba. Él sonrío.

Y en ese momento fue como si todo se detuviera y su mano se movió a cámara lenta, la movía hacía mi, y cuidadosamente colocó un mechón que se había soltado de la coleta dulcemente detrás de mi oreja, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me aparte bruscamente, no esperaba que fuera a hacer algo así. La sonrisa despareció de sus labios

—Perdona —dijo. Volvió a sonreír. Noté como mis labios sonreían un poco, mi reacción había sido exagerada, pero estaba muy nerviosa. _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?—_ Bueno… —dijo medio suspirando— ¿Te veo en el gimnasio? —asentí— Pues hasta luego entonces —dio medio vuelta y observé como se alejaba.

Cuando entré en el vestuario, después de una clase de matemáticas de la que no recordaba absolutamente nada, busqué a Angela y a Jessica. Sabía que me iban a preguntar, pero no estaba segura de qué quería decirles.

Tengo un nudo en el estómago, el corazón me late a mil por hora, aunque quizás sea porque vine corriendo por el pasillo, tropezando un par de veces.

En el vestuario después de hacer un barrido con la mirada vi a Angela en el fondo, estaba sola.

—¿Y Jess? —me dijo Angela cuando me senté a su lado, empecé a quitarme las zapatillas.

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

Se cambio corriendo y fue a buscarte, pensó que querrías escaquearte de gimnasia para no tener que contarnos nada, y salió a evitar que te cayeras por las escaleras o algo así —Angela me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, no sería la primera vez que me escondo detrás de mi torpeza para líbrame de Jess y sus locuras o de clase de gimnasia.

—Es el primer día de clase, hoy al menos voy a intentar sobrevivir —Angela empezó a reírse. Seguimos cambiándonos, y cuando ella ya estaba lista y yo volvía a atarme las zapatillas habló.

—Debió encontrarse con Mike, de vuelta para acá ¿no crees?

—Si seguro —aparte de la posible relación entre Jacob y yo, lo único que podía entretener a Jess en estos momentos era Mike… o quizás un cotilleo mucho más "grande". Ojalá.

-¿Me vas a decir algo antes de que ella ataque? –ya de pie miré a Angela con cara de no entender- ¿Qué mala actriz eres Bella?

-¿Quieres hablar de Jacob? –dije susurrando, la expresión de Angela se iluminó.

-¿Hay algo de lo que hablar? –me contestó ella también susurrando. _¡Aagh, Dios!_ me siento como una niña de secundaria.

—Angela… yo… —miré a nuestro alrededor, nadie parecía prestarnos atención, a parte de que el vestuario estaba ya casi vacío—, no sé… él… esto… -la imagen de Jacob llevando la bandeja, su mano retirando el mechón de pelo. Me sentí mareada. Me senté en el banco.

—¡Vaya! —oí decir a Angela— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Quizás Jess tenga razón… —dije.

—Bueno eso a mí me ha quedado muy claro en la comida, a todos nos ha quedado muy claro, Bella, a todos menos a tí, qué estabas ausente…

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—¿A ti...? Bueno Bella, Jacob, Mike y Ben, probablemente pensaron que estabas incómoda por todo lo que Jessica hablaba sobre ti como si no estuvieras delante. Se le nota a Jacob, te mira de una forma que… no sé, es como si mirara algo que tuviera un inmenso valor. ¿Te gusta o no?

—No lo sé, me pone nerviosa. Y cuando le miro a los ojos no puedo dejar de mirarle —Angela sonrió.

—Bella, todo esto es nuevo para ti, ¿verdad? ¿No salías con nadie en Phoenix?

Mi historial de "novios" se limitaba a dos chicos. El primero era Joey, en la guardería, y bueno no éramos novios, el decía que yo era su novia y se pasaba el día tirándome del pelo y poniéndome la zancadilla, mientras yo intentaba evitarle y para mi horror personal, su madre y la mía trabajaban juntas y eran inseparables. Pero luego trasladaron a su padre, y no volví a verle desde que teníamos 5 años, y cuando vinieron a la boda de Reneé y Phil, y se quedaron 3 días en Phoenix, pues bueno, Joey, que entonces ya era Joseph, no parecía haber cambiado mucho y menos el día de la boda, cosa que le agradezco muchísimo, se paso el resto del tiempo comportándose como si tuviéramos 5 años, lo único que en lugar de ponerme la zancadilla y tirarme del pelo se limitaba a hacerme de rabiar con sus chorradas.

Con 13 años salí con Tom, iba conmigo a clase, y no fue una cita de verdad, mi amiga Lisa estaba coladísima por Randy, y Randy y Tom eran inseparables, así que ella les dijo que si íbamos los 4 al cine. Desde luego Tom estaba más emocionado por la idea que yo. Randy y Lisa no vieron la película en absoluto, y Tom, intentó que él y yo no la viéramos tampoco, pero en cuanto tuve ocasión me escaqueé al baño, y me fui a casa.

Y ese era mi historial. Me habían pedido salir en alguna ocasión, antes de venir a Forks, y había aceptado un par de veces, pero esas primeras citas no fueron más que eso, primeras citas, en las que, esos chicos, terminaron bastante decepcionados.

Recuerdo cuando Reneé y yo hablabamos del tema siempre me decía, que no me preocupase, que cuando el chico correcto llegase, todo sería perfecto. Phil, en cierto modo se volvió bastante protector, y a ese comentario de mi madre dijo, que el chico perfecto ya podía caerle bien, sino le mataría. Mi madre le dijo que era un exagerado, y él respondió que apostaba lo que quisiéramos a que mi padre estaría de acuerdo con él.

Con Charlie, la verdad es que nunca hablé de chicos, lo más parecido a una conversación de chicos que tuve con él fue cuando el año pasado me preguntó si iba a ir al baile de fin de curso, y cuando le dije que no, no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Angela esperaba una respuesta. Hice una mueca.

—Nunca he salido con nadie… formalmente…

—Bueno, pero ¿te gusta o no?

—Supongo que… ¿no me disgusta? —Angela se echo a reír.

—No lo vas a admitir, ¿verdad?

Cuando salimos al gimnasio, Jess estaba hablando con Mike, Ben y Jacob. No quiero ni pensar de lo que habrán hablado, crucé la mirada con Jacob y después avergonzada mire al suelo, ni siquiera estábamos cerca y ya pude notar que me estaba ruborizando.

Cuando Jess nos vio, vino hacía nosotras dando saltos como una niña pequeña.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**

_**JPOV**_

Cuando salimos del vestuario, Jessica, la novia de Mike entraba en el gimnasio, sola. Cuando nos vio se dirigió hacía nosotros. _¿Donde estaría Bella?_ La puerta del vestuario de las chicas empezó a abrirse de nuevo. Miré hacía la puerta, Jessica, se dio cuenta y se giró también, un grupo de chicas salió, entre ellas no estaba Bella.

Bella, llego a Forks el año pasado. Había oído hablar de ella durante años. Mi padre y el suyo son amigos. Al parecer jugábamos juntos cuando éramos muy pequeños. Bella y su madre se fueron cuando Bella aún era un bebé, pero durante un tiempo estuvo viniendo a pasar temporadas en Forks, al principio en Navidad y en verano. Después solo en verano, hasta que dejo de venir, y cuando de vez en cuando lo hacía era solo unos pocos días.

Cuando venía de pequeña mi madre ayudaba a Charlie, y la dejaba en nuestra casa mientras él trabajaba. Bella jugaba con mis hermanas, 3 años mayores que nosotros, pero cuando mi madre murió en el accidente, Charlie dejo de traerla.

La última vez que la vi, debíamos tener unos 12 años, su padre vino a mi casa a ayudar a Billy a mover unos muebles, y ella se quedó en el porche leyendo un libro, mientras yo me fui a jugar con mi amigos.

Cuando la vi, por primera vez el año pasado me quedé paralizado, ella era… preciosa.

Su pelo castaño, le caía hasta los hombros, y tenía unos ojos marrones expresivos, no era muy alta, pero era más alta que Lauren, mi novia en aquel momento. Cuando paso por nuestro lado, mientras miraba el papel de horarios que le debían haber dado en la secretaría tropezó con la mochila de Mike, que este había dejado en el suelo, al lado suyo, Mike la sujeto justo al tiempo de que no cayera irremediablemente al suelo.

_*Flashback*_

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Mike—Bella miro a su alrededor, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sonrió levemente. _¡Qué sonrisa!_

—Si, gracias, y perdona, no… no había visto la mochila.

—Bueno, perdóname tu, yo dejé la mochila en medio, es culpa mía —a Mike se le notó que estaba nervioso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —intervino entonces Lauren, en un tono extrañamente amable para ella. Lauren se había pasado las últimas semanas, al igual que muchas chicas del instituto, criticando a Bella, en cuanto se enteraron que venía. Recuerdo que cuando le pregunte a Lauren porque ponían verde a una chica a la que ni siquiera conocían, me respondió:

_"Seguro que cualquier cosa que digamos se queda corta"_

En cambio entre los chicos, se comentaba lo contrario, la mayoría estaban interesados en saber como era, expectantes por su llegada. "Presa nueva" había oído decir a alguien en el vestuario de los chicos un día.

—Pareces perdida —Lauren le dedicó una sonrisa. Bella se la devolvió tímidamente y le tendió el papel a Lauren.

—No entiendo muy bien el mapa, me han dicho que una chica llamada… —Bella miró otro papel que llevaba en la otra mano— Angela Webber me está esperando en la puerta de la clase del Sr. Mayer, la 3B, me va a acompañar hoy para enseñarme todo, pero no encuentro esa clase.

—Conociendo a Angela te estará buscando ya, es un poco tarde —Mallory miró por el pasillo hacia la clase de Mayer. Todos lo hicimos. Angela Webber venía hacia nosotros— ¡Oh, mira, aquella chica de las gafas, esa es Angela! Ven —Lauren cogió de la mano a Bella y tiró de ella hacia Angela. Bella casi vuelve a tropezar con la mochila de Mike al seguir a Lauren. Lauren dejó a Angela y a Bella juntas y volvió con nosotros. Ellas se dirigieron hacia la clase de Mayer, mirando el papel de Bella. Cuando llegaron al aula entraron en ella. Lauren volvió con nosotros— ¡Madre mía, es una patosa! ¿Habéis visto que casi vuelve a caerse con la mochila? ¡Y que sosa!, ¿no? Bueno Angela será perfecta para ella —dijo Lauren entre risas.

—Lauren, es su primer día de clase, en una ciudad nueva, estamos a mitad de curso y no conoce a nadie estará atormentada —dije yo.

_*Fin Flashback*_

—¿Habéis visto a Angela y Bella? —Jessica me miró a mí cuando dijo Bella.

Jessica Stanley tiene fama de ser una cotilla, seguro que ya había creado toda un culebrón alrededor de mi _nuevo_ interés hacía Bella. Ya me di cuenta durante la comida, Jessica no había dejado de hablar sobre Bella, y estúpido de mi no fui capaz de evitarlo. Bella parecía incómoda, pero el color de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba me encantaba, no podía evitarlo.

—No —contestó Mike—, ¿no estabas con ellas?

—Angela y yo llegamos antes, fui a buscar a Bella, pero he debido cruzarme con ella en el pasillo o algo —en ese momento Bella y Angela salieron del vestuario, Bella cruzó la mirada conmigo y después miro al suelo sonrojada.

—Acaban de salir —le dije a Jessica.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Os veo luego! —Jessica se fue dando saltos hacia ellas.

_**BPOV**_

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿ya has quedado con él?

—Jessica, es para la práctica de laboratorio…

—Si, si, ya, pero ¿ya habéis quedado?

—Más o menos —mire hacia Jacob, él estaba ahora hablando con Mike y otros chicos.

—¿Más o menos? Bella o has quedado o no has quedado, como que más o menos…

—Bueno me dijo que si quiero ir un día a su casa a hacer el trabajo.

—¿Qué día?

—No lo sé.

—Bella, no dejes que él lleve las riendas…

—Jessica, no me sermoneés.

—Bella, quiero ayudarte. Yo creo que hacéis muy buena pareja. ¿Tú qué opinas Angela?

—Si, supongo.

El entrenador Harris, entró en ese momento en el gimnasio y pegó un pitido con su silbato.

—¡15 minutos de calentamiento, todos a dar vueltas alrededor del gimnasio! ¡Vamos! Señor York ¿A qué espera?. Chenney, a ver que tal se le da este año. Newton, ¡vamos Newton! Deje ya de hablar…

Jessica, seguía haciendo comentarios, sobre dónde y qué día debíamos Jacob y yo quedar para hacer el trabajo.

—¡Stanley deje en paz a Swan, o acabarán las dos en la enfermería¡ —dijo Harris, al oír mi nombre levante la vista y casi me tropiezo por no mirar al suelo, Jessica se separó de mi y alcanzó a Angela que iba un poco por delante al lado de Ben.

Seguimos corriendo, ya casi debían haber pasado los 15 minutos, la gente, me adelantaba evitandome, probablemente con miedo de tropezar conmigo y caerse al tropezar yo con cualquier cosa. Estaba agotada y respiraba con fuerza.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —Jacob susurró a mi derecha, cuando giré la cabeza para contestarle, perdí el equilibrio. Él agarró mi brazo y evitó que cayera— Mira al frente, Bella, o te caerás, ¿vale?

—Si —dije recuperándome del susto, y entre jadeos del cansancio.

—¿Te parece bien el jueves? —¿el jueves? Si bueno mejor entre semana… así habría una excusa por la que volver pronto a casa.

—Si, claro… el jueves está bien.

—Paso a recogerte después de clase, si quieres —si me recoge él me tiene que llevar de vuelta, no, mejor voy por mi cuenta.

—No, ya voy yo en mi coche.

—¿Seguro? La carretera es algo complicada, tiene muchas curvas y el salva-miedos…

—Sobreviviré, además ya conozco la carretera —tenía razón, la carretera a La Push, si hacía mal tiempo era bastante peligrosa, y bueno esto es Forks, la posibilidad de que haga mal tiempo es muy alta.

—Bueno, como quieras, pero de verdad, no importa... —en ese momento el silbato de Harris sonó de nuevo.

—Vamos, la mitad de la clase jugará al baloncesto, la otra mitad al Voleyball. ¡Venga haced equipos! ¡Swan! —Después de medio curso dándome clase el año pasado Harris siempre meditaba mucho donde debería colocarme, para que provocará el menor caos posible.

—Tengo que ir con él.

—Ya… —se marchó entre risas con el resto de los chicos, que ya habían empezado a hacer distintos equipos para jugar un par de partidos de baloncesto. Me dirigí hasta Harris.

—Swan, póngase en ese equipo —dijo éste señalando al equipo en el que pude ver que ya estaba Jessica. Me coloqué detrás de ella.

—¿Vas a intentar dar alguna vez a la pelota?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿De qué hablabas con Jacob? —bueno, en fin…

—El jueves iré a su casa a hacer la práctica.

—¿El jueves? ¿a qué fue idea tuya?

—En realidad fue suya…

—¿Qué? —la voz de Jessica tomo un tono de incredulidad

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Angela acercándose a nosotras— ¿Ya te lo ha pedido? —me dijo sonriéndome.

—Haremos el trabajo el jueves…

—¡El jueves! —repitió Jess mirando a Angela como si fuera una barbaridad.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el jueves? —le preguntó Angela a Jess

—Qué lo ha propuesto él.

—¿Y? —dijimos Angela y yo a la vez.

—Pues que, lo lógico es que si quería tener una cita contigo hubiera dicho el viernes, ¿no? —Angela me miró a mi y después se echó a reír.

—¡Ay, Jess! No ves que tienen que hacer un trabajo.

—Ya, pero yo…

—Anda vamos a jugar el partido —dijo Angela volviéndose hacia la red. Yo me coloqué estratégicamente detrás de Jess, evitando lo mejor posible la pelota cada vez que me pasaba cerca. A pesar de que mi equipo jugaba como si tuviera un jugador menos, al final ganaron.

Ya de camino al vestuario…

_**JPOV**_

Bella se dirigía al vestuario con sus amigas.

—Bella, espera —dije alzando la voz un poco, tanto ella como Angela y Jess se giraron, también pude ver unos metros más adelante como Lauren y su grupo inseparable de amigas se giraban. Lauren dijo algo con cara de pocos amigos y todas le siguieron al vestuario. Lauren y yo habíamos roto, porque según ella yo estaba demasiado distraído y porqué siempre que ella se metía con alguien yo defendía a ese alguien y estaba harta, pero el que estaba harto era yo. Nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado y cada vez discutíamos más. Vi como Angela tiraba de Jessica y seguían hasta el vestuario. Bella las siguió un poco con la mirada y después se giró de nuevo hacía mi. Me dedicó una sonrisa, estaba sonrojada— ¡Hola! —dije cuando ya estaba a su altura.

—Hola —me contestó.

—Me preguntaba… —había estado pensando que si Bella venía el jueves a casa, bueno quizás pedir ayuda mi padre no era una buena idea. Mi padre se había pasado el curso pasado diciéndome que tenía que hacerme amigo de Bella, que era la chica nueva, que quizás tener a alguien conocido cerca le vendría bien. Yo no lo hice, Billy piensa que no lo hice por llevarle la contraria, pero no lo hice por Luaren, en realidad.

Lo último que quería es que mi padre pensará que había ganado la batalla que él creía que teníamos, no al menos tan fácilmente. Y bueno no me hacía gracia que Bella condujera hasta La Push sola, aunque ella insista en ya haber hecho el recorrido. El jefe Swan trabaja hasta tarde, mejor hacerlo en su casa. Además en caso de que después nos apeteciera hacer algo estábamos mucho más cerca del pueblo.

—Bueno he pensado que, si te parece bien a ti, claro, el jueves mejor quedemos en tu casa en lugar de la mía —Bella se me quedo mirando un rato. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno… —dijo finalmente.

—Es por mi padre… quizás sea mejor mantenerle al margen, de momento.

—Vale, como quieras.

—Además así me quedo más tranquilo —Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es por qué crees que no soy capaz de ir sola hasta La Push?

—No, no, no es eso, solo que bueno, yo… —dudé unos segundos—, si —contesté. Ella me sonrió.

—Bueno, quizás es mejor, así podré aprovechar más el tiempo, porque Charlie llega a casa a las 7 y tengo que tener la cena lista.

—Si, claro por supuesto.

—Bien.

—Bien —Nos quedamos mirándonos, podría haberme quedado así para siempre, sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos —dijo ella dando media vuelta y entrando en el vestuario de las chicas.

Es lunes… van a ser unos días muy largos hasta el jueves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

BPOV

Y hoy es jueves…

Y ayer hice todo lo que le dije a Jessica que no haría, los dos últimos días, porque no tenía motivos, y porque todo son sus fantasías. Pero Jacob se ha pasado los dos últimos días aprovechando todo lo que podía para estar con nosotros, conmigo corregiría Jess en este momento. Tanto que hasta el despistado de Ben se ha dado cuenta, cuando dijo _"Jacob Black esta desesperadamente intentando ser parte de nuestro entorno de amigos, o solo me lo parece a mi_", Jessica se echo a reír al oír esto, y yo me puse colorada como un tomate, gracias a dios Angela hizo que Ben se diera cuenta de la otra opción más obvia _"Ben, Jacob y Mike son muy buenos amigos, y ya que Mike y Jess están juntos todo el rato, es normal que los amigos de Mike se acerquen a nosotros, ¿no crees?", _por lo menos Ben decidió que realmente esto era lo que ocurría.

Pero no quiero pensar que Jess tiene del todo razón, vamos no quiero hacerme ilusiones, para nada… y aun así soy tonta y ayer cuando llegue de clase di un repaso a la casa, ordené mi cuarto a conciencia y me pase un buen rato decidiendo lo que me iba a poner mañana después de clase para hacer el trabajo… al final tampoco es que haya elegido algo especial, total iremos al bosque que hay cerca de mi casa a buscar hojas de árboles, además tampoco se puede decir que tenga vestidos, o faldas, o camisetas para ocasiones especiales…

Además esto NO es una ocasión especial.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento, Angela y Jacob hablaban al lado del coche de Angela, un par de coches más allá. Cerré y me dirigí hacía ellos. Jacob estaba de espaldas a mí y no me vio, no estoy segura de que Angela me haya visto, porque no me ha mirado. Cuando ya estaba cerca alcancé a oír lo que Angela le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella, Jacob? En serio no tengo ni idea de si a Bella le parecerá bien o no. Ella…  
- ¿Yo qué? – La cara de Angela expreso sorpresa y arrepentimiento. Note que la espalda de Jacob se tensaba.  
- Bueno yo me voy yendo a clase – dijo Angela. Nos sonrió. Si, huye cobarde. Jacob seguía de espaladas a mi, empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Se giró, estaba algo ruborizado.  
- Menudo susto me has dado, Bella.  
- Pensé que Angela me había visto acercarme – dije encogiéndome de hombros como si nada, aunque no era verdad - ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Jacob como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, pero se puso mucho mas colorado.  
- Lo que Angela te estaba diciendo…  
- ¡Ah!, bueno… - pensó unos segundos – le preguntaba a Angela si ella pensaba que si te parecería bien que en lugar de quedar hoy, quedemos mañana…  
- Oh… bueno – al final Jess tendrá razón - si no puedes hoy…  
- No, no es eso, si puedo hoy, si tu no puedes mañana da igual… es que pensé… bueno mañana Tyler da una fiesta en su casa y… - ya puedo imaginarme a Jessica dando saltos de felicidad – bueno quizás te apetece pasarte un rato, y bueno si quedamos mañana podemos ir juntos, ya sabes después de hacer el trabajo – Y ahí estaba él, pude notar cierta expresión de suplica en sus facciones. Y enfrente estaba yo, las mariposas que tenía en el estomago iban me iban a salir volando de un momento a otro por la boca.  
- Jacob, yo, no sé… Tyler no me ha invitado.  
- Bueno pero irías conmigo… - estoy súper nerviosa, no se si es porque Jessica me ha estado dando la tabarra, o por qué realmente quiero que en lugar de quedar para hacer los trabajos quedemos……  
- ¿En plan cita? – la cara que puso Jacob, me puso del revés. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? ¿Pero estoy tonta o qué? Quizás Jessica no tiene razón. Sus labios estaban serios de repente.  
- Como amigos… – dijo súper serio. Vale acabo de meter la pata hasta lo más profundo. Apenas me salió la voz.  
- Bueno de todas formas – me aclaré la garganta para conseguir algo más de firmeza en lo que decía - el viernes no puedo, mejor hacemos el trabajo esta tarde, o mañana antes de que te vayas a la fiesta, si no tienes inconveniente.  
- Entonces nos vemos luego – dijo, su voz era monótona, se fue, y me quedé ahí quieta, mirando como se iba.

El día se me hizo eterno, no les dije nada a Jess y Angela de lo que había ocurrido en el aparcamiento. Con lo cual aguante a Jessica toda la mañana organizando "mi gran cita" de esta tarde. Angela tampoco comento nada del aparcamiento. A Jacob no vi le en la cafetería, hoy no comió con nosotros. Ya era la última hora de clase del día, biología. Jacob me había estado evitando, de eso no tenía ninguna duda… ¿debía preguntarle donde se había metido?, ¿quizás debía pedirle perdón? ¿Qué había pasado esta mañana? No lo entiendo… Me senté en nuestra mesa de laboratorio, él aún no había llegado.

JPOV

Cuando entré en la clase, Bella ya estaba sentada en nuestro sitio, estaba leyendo, no levanto la mirada del libro. No se que me paso esta mañana, un ataque de pánico, supongo. _"¿En plan cita?"_, la pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza, por qué reaccione así… si era eso lo que intentaba pedirle, por qué me achante. _"Como amigos"_… Jake eres estúpido. Como amigos… le estoy pidiendo salir y cuando veo que ella se da cuenta, me achanto, con lo fácil que hubiese sido decir _"si, en plan cita"_. Su cara… la decepcioné pude verlo, por eso he intentado no encontrarme con ella hoy, para no incomodarla. Ha sido bastante fácil, Bella por lo general vigila mucho el suelo, así que cuando la veía en un pasillo, siempre me daba tiempo a desaparecer antes de que me viera. El día se me ha hecho larguísimo… me senté en mi silla. Ella cerró el libro pero no me miró.

- ¿Jake? – ella miraba el libro, ya cerrado.  
- Bella, oye… esta mañana… - Mire hacia la pizarra  
- Perdóname… - espera… ¿qué?, la miré, aún miraba el libro.  
- No, perdóname tu a mi, esta mañana fui un…  
- No pero yo… - dijo levantando la mirada, sus ojos miraban con urgencia mi cara. Se mordió el labio, ¿está nerviosa?  
- Bella, siento haber sido un borde, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdón – sonreí un poco, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Ufff... menos mal… - ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde?  
- Si, claro.

Brown entró en el aula, y empezó a repartir placas de petri por las mesas. Realizamos nuestra práctica y acabamos de los primeros. La biología se me daba muy mal, pero Bella lograba explicarme las cosas de forma que lo entendiese, y lo que decía Brown tenía sentido a través de las palabras que usaba ella.

Cuando ya sonó el timbre, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacía el aparcamiento. Pude ver a Mike y Jessica yendo hacia su coche un poco por delante de nosotros. Recuerdo que Mike siempre estuvo colado por Jessica, desde secundaria, pero nunca se atrevía a decirle nada, ella tenía cierto éxito entre los chicos, y Mike pensó que le rechazaría. Cuando Bella llegó el año pasado, Mike intento salir con ella. Llego a pedírselo en 3 ocasiones, la última para ir al baile, aunque faltaba 2 meses, según él, mejor tarde que nunca. Fue Bella quien le dijo que Jessica iría con él si se lo pedía a ella.  
Bella no fue al baile. Yo tampoco iba a ir, Lauren y yo rompimos 2 semanas antes. Pero no me sorprendió no verla allí, había oído a mi padre y al jefe Swan hablar de que Bella no iba a ir al baile, Charlie estaba algo preocupado, porque Bella se relacionaba, según él, poco con los chicos de su edad. Incluso llegaron a preguntarme que tal la veía desenvolverse entre los compañeros, les dije que no teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos, pero que yo la veía bien. Y era cierto. Siempre que me fijaba en ella, estaba sonriendo, o hablando con alguien.

Yo si fui, al baile, y tan patéticamente, que una vez allí baile con mi exnovia. Según Lauren, aún no todo el instituto no se había enterado de nuestra ruptura y yo no podía hacerle algo así, _"¿podías a ver esperado 2 semanas?"_, ya estaba harto de que Lauren criticará todo lo que hacía así que simplemente la cogí del brazo y baile con ella. Eso la mantuvo callada el resto de la noche.

Y ahora Mike estaba con Jessica, y según comentarios de Tyler en los vestuarios, entre él y Lauren había algo, incluso me pidió permiso.

Y Bella y yo… ya había algún rumor, Mike me había dicho que los chicos lo estaban comentando, me dijo que Jessica estaba entusiasmada y añadió que Bella era buena chica, me deseo suerte, sin duda pensando en las negativas que le dio a él. La gente hablaba porque nos veían juntos, pero el que fuéramos pareja de laboratorio en biología, hizo también que la gente no se precipitara con los rumores.

Ahora íbamos andando tranquilamente hacía su coche, si juntos, pero había distancia entre nosotros, no había contacto físico, al menos de su parte, la verdad es que las pocas veces que había habido contacto físico fueron porque yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella cuando tropezaba con algo y evitaba que se cayera. ¿Me rechazaría si le cogiera la mano ahora? Mire su mano, con solo alargar un poco el brazo podría cogerla. Entonces la movió, puso su mochila delante de ella y busco las llaves del coche. Bueno…

- ¿A que hora quieres que me acerque?  
- Mmmmm… bueno, la verdad es que puedes venir cuando quieras.  
- ¿Ahora? – puso cara de sorpresa… quizás tenga cosas que hacer antes - ¿dentro de una hora? – añadí rápidamente  
- Si, bueno, si en una hora.  
- Vale, pues te veo en una hora – se subió al coche y se marchó.

Yo fui a mi coche. Me senté… una hora… saque los apuntes de biología, empecé a leer la lista de tipos de hojas que Brown quería que recogiéramos. No sería difícil, la biología en general se me daba mal, pero Billy se había pasado mi infancia enseñándome cosas sobre los bosques de la zona. No conocía muy bien los alrededores de la casa de los Swan, pero no nos sería difícil encontrar las cosas de la lista, Brown no había sido muy exigente en esta primera práctica.

BPOV

Cuando aparqué en casa, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Jessica. Suspiré.

- Dime, Jess...  
- ¿Ya está ahí contigo?  
- No  
- Bien. ¿Qué te vas a poner? – mire la ropa que llevaba  
- Lo que llevo puesto  
- ¿Lo que llevabas hoy en clase?  
- Si, Jess, voy a ir a el bosque a por hojas… no creo que sea muy apropiado que me ponga de punta en blanco  
- Ya pero podías cambiarte, al menos de jersey – mire mi jersey azul, en el espejo de la entrada mientras cerraba la puerta.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo este jersey? – dije más para mi que para ella. Me gustaba el jersey. El color me quedaba bien. Renee siempre me lo decía, _"ese tono de azul resalta tus facciones"  
- _Nada, ese azul te queda genial – sonreí – pero te lo ha visto ya esta mañana…  
- No creo que él haya ido hasta La Push a cambiarse de ropa.  
- ¿Y?  
- Y no creo que se haya fijado en la ropa que llevaba puesta hoy.  
- Ya, si claro, Bella… venga ya. Y ¿qué? Mañana vendrás a la fiesta de Tyler. – obviamente Mike le habría dicho a Jess lo de la fiesta – Angela me ha dicho que Jacob le pregunto esta mañana si querrías ir - ¿Angela? Genial… - como no sueles ir a ninguna fiesta, supongo que le preocupaba. Tienes que venir, será genial y una gran oportunidad, podemos ir de compras antes, deberías comprarte un vestido.  
- Nada de vestidos.  
- Bella…  
- Jess, no voy a ir a la fiesta.  
- ¿Pero no te lo ha pedido?  
- No exactamente…  
- Lo hará esta tarde entonces.  
- Jess, mira, Jacob estará a punto de llegar y tengo que hacer cosas antes de que llegue, te llamo cuando se vaya.  
- ¿lo prometes?  
- Si.  
- Hasta luego entonces  
- Adiós – colgué y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Abrí el armario. Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Mejor me quedó así. Saque el libro y el cuaderno de biología y baje al salón, los dejé sobre la mesa del comedor. Encendí la TV. Jacob estaría aquí en unos 20 minutos… El móvil vibro en mi bolsillo. Era Angela.

- ¡Hola!  
- Hola, Bella, ¿al final…?  
- No iré a la fiesta de mañana Angela.  
- Pero él parecía tener muchas ganas de ir contigo – si bueno, no estoy tan segura yo de eso…  
- Angela, solo estarán Mike y Jess y Jacob, y bueno Mike y Jess será como si no estuvieran…  
- Bella, Jacob quiere que vayas con él, no con Jessica y Mike. Además Ben y yo también vamos. Tyler invitó a Ben esta tarde.  
- Oh…  
- Considéralo al menos…  
- Lo pensaré – oí que alguien aparcaba en nuestra entrada, miré el reloj… sería Jacob. – Angela, Jacob ya ha llegado, tengo que…  
- Si, si… pásalo bien.  
- Te llamo luego.  
- Vale.

Las dos colgamos. Llamaron al timbre. Respire hondo y fui a la puerta. Y ahí estaba Jacob, sonriéndome, me eche a un lado para dejarle pasar.

- ¿Tienes árboles ahí dentro? – le miré desconfiada – coge el abrigo, anda – dijo bajando otra vez las escaleras del porche. Agarre el abrigo y las llaves, fui detrás de él.  
- ¿Y el listado? – señalo su sien con el dedo  
- Aquí.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de todas?  
- Si…  
- Bueno, pero y los apuntes, ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuales son? – andaba deprisa hacia el linde del bosque que había por detrás de mi casa iba detrás de él mirando al suelo para no caerme. No le vi girarse y choqué contra su pecho. Perdí el equilibrio, iba a caerme de espaldas, pero Jacob me agarró del codo y lo evitó.  
- Vaya, perdona, pensé que estabas más atrás – me ardían las mejillas. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos desviaron la mirada un poco hacía abajo y luego volvieron a encontrarse con los míos. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, retumbaba en mis oídos, seguro que incluso él podía oírlo, mi respiración era agitada. Su expresión se vio entonces preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Si – susurré  
- Vale – dijo el susurrando también – conozco los árboles y plantas de la zona, no te preocupes, sabré diferenciarlos.  
- ¿Y yo?  
- Y tú, prestarás atención, porque será lo único que no tendrás que explicarme en esta asignatura – me soltó el codo, empezó a reírse mientras seguía caminando hasta el bosque. Sonreí. Parece que ya lo que paso esta mañana es agua pasada…

Estuvimos un par de horas recogiendo hojas, nos faltaban un par de plantas, pero me aseguró que cerca de su casa las encontraría con facilidad y las añadiríamos antes de entregar la práctica, además teníamos hasta el jueves que viene para hacerlo.

Hablamos de muchas cosas en ese tiempo, más que en el instituto, me hizo preguntas sobre Renee y Phil, sobre Phoenix. Hablamos de su padre y sus hermanas. De la música que nos gusta a cada uno. De las clases. Del equipo de natación. De mis clases de fotografía.

Ese par de horas en el bosque se me pasaron volando. Jacob y yo teníamos bastantes cosas en común. En otras diferíamos bastante. También descubrí que era bastante gracioso.  
Después estuvimos en casa, teníamos el suelo y la mesa del salón lleno de hojas, y plantas y folios.

Cuando Charlie llegó ni siquiera oí el coche, Jacob me estaba contando cosas de Mike, Tyler y más gente del instituto de cuando eran más pequeños. Estábamos partiéndonos de risa.

- En serio, Bella – dijo entre risas – Jessica, se levantó y le dijo a la Srta. Jenkis que debería intentar combinar mejor los colores de la ropa. La cara de Jenkins… vamos, la fulminó, toda la clase estaba muerta de risa – Yo seguía riéndome, ya no podía más, se me saltaban hasta las lágrimas. Jacob estaba de frente a la entrada, dejó de reírse, cuando le mire vi que estaba poniéndose de pie, le seguí con la mirada.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Buenas, noche Jefe Swan – Saludo con la cabeza. ¡Charlie!  
- Jacob – Oí decir a mi padre. Me levante corriendo, cuando me giré tropecé con mi mochila, tanto Charlie como Jacob me agarraron para que no cayera. Jacob me soltó de inmediato.  
- Papá, este… - ya sabe quien es, sobra la presentación - estamos haciendo un trabajo – dije mirando el desastre que teníamos montado a nuestro alrededor.  
- Si, ya lo veo – Charlie miró a Jacob por encima de mi cabeza - ¿Te quedas a cenar hijo?  
- Oh, bueno… – empezó a decir Jacob. Me giré hacía él, seguro que mi cara expresaba el pánico que sentía. Me miró, después volvió a mirar a Charlie, sus labios mostraron una amplia sonrisa – a estas horas Billy ya tendrá la cena lista, Señor, y bueno no se si Bella, contaba con la posibilidad, quizás la próxima vez.  
- Bien como quieras, pero seguro que hay suficiente para los tres, y no creo que a Billy le importe. Terminad tranquilos... – Charlie miró el suelo – el trabajo. Jacob se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse. Me gire hacía Charlie, él me miró, desconfiadamente…

- Charlie, si quieres ver la TV podemos…  
- Tranquila, voy a recoger… acabad… - Charlie subió por las escaleras y entró en su cuarto, dejando la puerta entornada… Era capaz de imaginar que hubiese pensado Renee si hubiese sido ella la que hubiese llegado a casa… pero y Charlie, que esta pensando Charlie.

- ¿Bella…? – Miré a Jacob – ¿seguimos? – Me senté.  
- Jacob, perdona yo... ¿puedes quedarte si quieres? - ¿quiero que se quede?...  
- Bella, se que Charlie lo ha dicho por cortesía, pero desde luego espero que me invites un día a probar esa lasaña de la que tanto presume él cuando esta con él mío – Charlie y Billy hablan de mi delante de Jacob… vaya palo… Charlie nunca menciona a Jacob cuando viene de casa de los Black. Me sonrojé.  
- Claro…

Seguimos organizando todo, esta vez ya no hablábamos tanto y estábamos más centrados en lo que hacíamos, así que no tardamos mucho en dejar el trabajo casi terminado. Jacob recogió sus cosas, mientras yo subí a visar a Charlie de que podía disponer de la TV a sus anchas.

- ¿Papá? – Charlie leía sentado en su cama apoyado en el cabecero, me miro levantando los ojos de su lectura – Ya tienes el salón libre.  
- Gracias, Bella – dijo cerrando el libro. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación - ¿Bella?  
- ¿Si? – Charlie me observó unos segundos.  
- Nada… - Bueno, sea lo sea que piense Charlie, no parece que tenga intención de decirme nada sobre Jacob.

Cuando baje Jacob me esperaba en el Hall de entrada. Le abrí la puerta y andamos hasta el coche.

- Gracias – dijo  
- ¿Por?  
- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde.  
- Si y yo – dije, note como mis mejillas ardían. Jacob se río por lo bajo - ¿qué es tan gracioso?  
- Tú.  
- Y ¿Qué he hecho ahora?  
- Pues… - levantó la mano y me tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice – te ruborizas con mucha facilidad. ¿Cómo crees que interpretará esto Charlie? – Jacob miro hacía la casa. Moví la cara hacía atrás para que ya no hubiera contacto.  
- No creo que lo interprete bien – dije entre dientes.  
- Ya veo… ¿esta enfadado?  
- No – Jacob levantó las cejas – creo que está sorprendido.  
- ¿nunca has hecho un trabajo con compañeros de clase en tu casa?  
- Si, pero es la primera vez que lo ve. Aunque creo que lo que le ha sorprendido es que fueras tú.  
- ¿Por?  
- Supongo que esperaría a Jess o Angela… no sé  
- ¿Y que me dices de mañana? – le miré, estudiando su expresión. Ya no estaba tenso, no como esta mañana. Tenía confianza.  
- Bueno… no sé…  
- Prometo que si no te gusta saldremos de allí – no dije nada, simplemente me quedé mirándole, la poca luz que había ya resaltaba el color bronceado de su piel – bueno – abrió la puerta del coche – volveré a preguntártelo mañana, ¿vale? – me cogió de la mano y la apretó ligeramente. Intenté soltarla – Charlie, ya no esta mirando, y además no puede ver nuestras manos desde este ángulo – mi respiración empezó a ser irregular.  
- Jacob… - me soltó, mientras sonreía.  
- Mañana hablamos – se sentó en el coche, cerró arranco y se fue. Seguí el coche con la mirada, hasta que deje de verlo tras la curva.

Entre en la casa. Charlie veía un partido. Me dirigí hacía la cocina a preparar la cena.

- ¿Bella?  
- Si, papá…  
- Te ha llamado Jessica Stanley. Dijo que la llamarás lo antes posible.  
- Gracias…  
- Bella… - Le miré. Charlie me miraba con curiosidad – ¿Jacob vendrá a menudo?  
- Probablemente… somos compañeros de laboratorio, habrá más cosas que hacer. ¿Te parece bien?  
- Claro, ¿por qué iba a parecerme mal? – por qué desconfías claramente, Charlie, se te nota en la cara.  
- Por nada… voy a calentar la cena – dije saliendo hacia la cocina  
- Es un buen chico – oí decir a Charlie, no sé si se lo decía a si mismo o a mi, no contesté.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando termine de recoger la cena, cogí el teléfono. A quien llamo primero, a Jessica o a Angela. A Jessica le daría algo si no le llamo a ella primero, pero prefiero hablar antes con Angela…

Descolgué, y marqué el número. Contesto la Sra. Webber.

- Buenas noches Sra. Webber, soy Bella Swan, ¿podría hablar con Angela?  
- ¡Hola, Bella! Si claro, voy a buscarla espera.  
- ¿Bella?  
- Hola, Angela.  
- ¿Qué tal?  
- Bien…  
- ¿Qué tal con…?  
- Bien, bien… hemos estado haciendo el trabajo, muy bien.  
- Me alegro.  
- ¿Ya has hablado con Jess?  
- No. Angela… - me asome para ver que hacía Charlie. Seguía sentado en el sofá mirando la TV - Me ha vuelto a decir lo de la fiesta… - susurré  
- Bella, ¿quieres ir o no?  
- No lo sé…  
- Bella, mira, podemos ir y si ves que no estas a gusto, Ben y yo nos vamos a donde quieras contigo.  
- Si bueno, eso mismo ha dicho Jacob, que si no me gusta me sacará de allí.  
- No le digas eso a Jess, ¿vale?  
- ¿Por?  
- Por qué entonces buscara mil excusas para que le digas a Jacob que te saque de la fiesta – Las dos nos echamos a reír.

Hablamos un rato más. Le conté lo que habíamos hecho, y de lo que habíamos hablado. Después de colgarle me dispuse a llamar a Jess… pero antes de descolgar, decidí que lo haría desde mi cuarto, con el móvil.

- ¿Jess?  
- ¡Por fin! Cuéntamelo todo, absolutamente todo. Quiero los detalles ¿lo has entendido?  
- Si… - dije con resignación  
- ¿te beso?  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!  
- ¿Qué ha hecho entonces?  
- Hemos hecho el trabajo. Hemos hablado…  
- ¿Y?...  
- Me ha invitado a la fiesta de Tyler – Jessica pego un chillido que tuve que separarme el auricular del móvil de la oreja.  
- ¿Qué le has dicho? Le has dicho que si, ¿no? – no contesté - ¿Bella? ¿Habrás dicho que si?  
- Pues…  
- ¡Bella! ¡Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza!  
- Tampoco le he dicho que no… en realidad no he dicho nada.  
- ¿Y que ha dicho?  
- ¿Qué me lo iba a preguntar mañana otra vez? – Jessica empezó a reírse.  
- Le debes estar volviendo loco  
- No lo creo  
- ¿Vas a ir?  
- Jessica, puedo pedirte un favor…  
- ¡Claro!  
- Mañana… - a ver como se lo digo sin que se sienta ofendida - ¿podríamos obviar el hecho de que si acepto será una cita, y no hablaremos del tema?  
- Pero…  
- Jess, por favor… - dije suplicantemente  
- ¡Ay! Esta bien…  
- Gracias, Jess.  
- ¿Iremos de compras después de clase?  
- No.  
- Pero…  
- No  
- ¿Y puedo ir a tu casa a ayudarte a arreglarte o tu venir a la mía? – lo medite  
- - ¿Bella?  
- Puedo arreglarme sola…  
- No estoy tan segura yo de eso…  
- Acepto consejo – me dirigí hacia el armario  
- ¡ay! Sisisisisi…  
- A ver… ¿Qué?  
- ¡El pelo suelto!  
- Buff…  
- ¡Bella!  
- Bueno… pelo suelto y que más…  
- ¿Vestido?  
- Ni hablar  
- Vale… Falda  
- No  
- Pero Bella…  
- No…  
- ¿Vaquero oscuro? – Mire entre las perchas.  
- Vale, vaquero oscuro.  
- ¿Tienes algo morado? - Mire entre mis camisetas. Cogí una, era entre lila y rosa…  
- Más o menos…  
- ¿Más o menos? y algo naranja… no espera, azul, azul claro.  
- Tengo una camisa azul claro.  
- ¿La que sueles ponerte con la chaqueta marrón?  
- Si  
- No, esa no. Ya sé, y la camiseta roja, esa que tiene un dibujo negro y blanco. - Saque la camiseta, era una camiseta de tirantes, solía ponérmela en verano, los días que hacía mucho calor. Y aún así con el tiempo que hace aquí necesitaba algo encima.  
- Vale ¿con que?  
- ¿Como que con?  
- Jess es de tirantes  
- Ya, la fiesta no es al aire libre Bella – ah, vale, ya lo entiendo.  
- Jess tiene mucho escote, no se…  
- Anda ya, va a tener mucho escote, escote tiene la que me voy a poner yo.  
- Vale, esta bien  
- ¡Ay! será genial… confió en que te maquillaras bien, cuando lo haces, lo haces bien…  
- Gracias – se que la sonrisa que debe tener Jessica ahora mismo en la cara debe ser de oreja a oreja – Jess te voy a dejar ya, tengo aún que acabar unos ejercicios para mañana  
- Vale, pues mañana hablamos.  
- Jess… lo prometiste…  
- Prometí obviar que era una cita, no podemos hablar de la fiesta…  
- Intentaremos evitarlo ¿vale?

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, le conté un resumen de mi tarde con Jacob. Cuando colgué, me puse a hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas que tenía pendientes. Me despedía de Charlie y me acosté.

--

JPOV

Viernes, Gimnasia a primera hora.

Cuando llegue al aparcamiento, Bella ya estaba allí, estaba apoyada en su coche. Escuchaba música por un solo auricular. Jessica estaba a su lado. Angela estaba al otro lado de Jessica, delante de ellas, Ben le hacía gestos, como si estuviera haciendo fotos, Bella asentía. Salí del coche, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia ellos. Bella me miró, seguía asintiendo a Ben, me sonrió. Sonreí. Quizás diga que sí.

- También podrías hacer unas fotos desde arriba, podrías subirte a una escalera y… - Bella dejo de mirarme y miró a Ben con cara de "ni en tus mejore sueños" - ¿Qué?  
- Ben, yo subida en una escalera…  
- Seguro que se cae – dijo Jess, se echo a reír. Bella la echo una mirada fulminante, Angela se sonrió.  
- Pero no opinas que quedarían muy chulas las fotos si… - me coloqué detrás de Ben, le sacó una cabeza y poco más, Como a Bella más o menos. Angela y Jessica se me quedaron mirando, Bella seguía mirando a Ben.  
- Ben, yo preferiría que Bella no se subiera a ninguna escalera – todos me miraron entonces. Bella enrojeció. Las otras dos chicas me miraron alucinadas. Ben, se giró y me miró de arriba abajo.  
- ¿Una silla? – me pregunto Ben a mi.  
- ¿Bella? – me dirigí hacia ella.  
- Cuando vea la maqueta lo decidiré – dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme. Mire a Ben.  
- ¿Te parece bien Ben? – le pregunté.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que tu opinión cuenta? – me contesto Ben secamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jessica se tapaba la boca con la mano, evitando reírse.  
- ¡Ben! – Angela y Bella le gritaron a la vez. Ben se giró a Bella  
- Lo digo en serio, ¿qué más da lo que piense Black sobre como debes hacer las fotos? - Bella se apartó del coche, paso entre Ben y yo, me agarró del brazo y tiro de mi para que la siguiera.  
- Ben, – dijo mientras nos alejábamos girándose hacía él – haré las fotos antes de comer, espérame en el aula de audiovisuales.

Cuando ya estábamos un poco alejados Bella me soltó el brazo, pero no dijo nada.

- Siento haberme metido… pero preferiría que no te subieras a la escalera, lo digo en serio.  
- Ya lo sé – dijo sin mirarme – No hagas caso a Ben, siempre me dije como cree él que debería a hacer las fotos, casi nunca le hago caso… los resultados no suelen defraudarle. Puedes venir conmigo si te quedas más tranquilo.  
- De verdad que puedo ir a verte… confío en tu sentido común…  
- Gracias – Paro y me miro, me detuve a su lado. Me sonrió.  
- ¿Puedo preguntártelo ahora? – Asintió. Sonreí aún más - ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Tyler esta tarde un rato?  
- ¿un rato? – me encogí de hombros – vale.  
- ¡Genial! – sonrió mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas. – ¿A que hora paso a por ti?  
- Nos encontramos allí, ¿vale? - ¿allí? ¿Por qué allí? Mira que es cabezota. Mi cara debió mostrar mi duda. – No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Charlie. Y mi casa no te está precisamente de camino para ir a la de Tyler.  
- No me importa, de verdad, y Charlie no estará en casa cuando vaya a recogerte.  
- Ya, pero si estará cuando me dejes de vuelta – No creo que Jefe Swan ponga pegas, le caigo bien… creo…  
- Bueno como quieras, pero de verdad que no…  
- Te veo en el gimnasio.

Después de cambiarme encontré a Bella en el gimnasio. La clase transcurrió sin percances, y después cada uno se fue a sus clases. Después de una larga mañana sin cruzarme con Bella por ningún lado, cuando salí de clase de Historia me dirigí al aula de audiovisuales, ella ya estaba allí mirando una maqueta de los edificios del instituto, al parecer se iban a hacer algunas reformas.

- Hola  
- Hola, pensé que confiabas en mi sentido común. – dijo sonriéndome  
- Y lo hago. Quería verte hacer fotos – se sonrojó y siguió mirando la maqueta. Después miró hacia las ventanas y fue hacía ellas. Mientras subía las persianas con una mano sujetaba una cámara réflex en la otra mano. Era una cámara de carrete. – ¿Las revelas tu?  
- Si – se volvió hacía mi sonriendo – puedes encender la luz - dijo señalando el interruptor que había a lado de la puerta, hice lo que me pedía. Una vez encendida la luz y abiertas las ventanas, Bella dio vueltas lentamente alrededor de la maqueta.  
- ¿Qué haces? – susurré. Sin levantar la visto de la mesa me contestó  
- Observar – me contestó también susurrando.  
- ¿El qué?...  
- Shhhhhh…

La mire con curiosidad, después de dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la maqueta se paró. Se dispuso a disparar y…

- ¡¿Vas a empezar sin mí?! – Ben entro en el aula, como estaba apoyado en la pared de al lado de la puerta ni me vio.  
- Solo estoy midiendo la luz Ben.

- Bueno… que opinas, crees que es buen sitio. Podemos buscar un lugar más luminoso si te hace falta, o traer un foco de los de teatro… o no sé. Recuerda que hay que añadir cosas con photoshop después y si las fotos tienen mala calidad no parecerá real y entonces… - mientras Ben soltaba toda esta parrafada me fije en ella, no le escuchaba, como es posible que Ben no se de cuenta de que le esta ignorando. Bella disparo la primera foto. Ben dejo de hablar. Bella pasó el carrete - ¡No! – dijo que Ben  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a través de su cámara y haciendo otra foto.  
- ¿De carrete?, ni hablar, perderán calidad cuando las escanees y…  
- El Sr. Kerr ha conseguido un scanner de negativos  
- Me da igual, Bella, digital, estamos en la era digital, además te pasaras horas revelando y necesito tenerlas… ¡mañana! - ¿mañana? Si es sábado.  
- Mañana no las voy a tener… - dijo mirándome a mi. Ben no pareció percatarse, estaba justo delante de él, pensaría que le miraba a él. Siguió disparando fotos desde distintos ángulos  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- No creo que Colin quiera retocarlas hasta el lunes  
- Necesito escogerlas, ya sabes que eso me lleva mucho tiempo. Colin las retocara el lunes y el martes estará todo listo.  
- Yo seleccionare las mejores  
- Aún así…  
- Ben solo podría usar el laboratorio esta tarde y…  
- ¿Ya esta reservado? Bueno ¿quien lo ha reservado? lo cambiaré…  
- Ben… - dije yo. Ben pego un salto en su sitio y se giro para mirarme.  
- Black, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Esperar a Bella  
- ¿Por?  
- Pues tengo intención de comer con ella, y si la distraes no acabará nunca – pude ver que Bella sonreía levemente detrás de la cámara – Y esta tarde tengo intención de verla en la fiesta de Tyler, tu también vas ¿no?  
- ¿Estáis saliendo? – la cara de Ben era de asombro total, miro a Bella, esta seguí haciendo fotos, pero estaba muy ruborizada. Ben dio dos pasos hacia mí. Me incorporé de la pared.  
- Somos amigos.  
- ¿Desde cuando? – a la defensiva  
- ¿Qué más da? No te sientas atacado Ben… - dije. La cara de Ben mostraba furia.  
- ¡La distraes tú! Necesito que rinda al 100%, las fotos son muy importantes en nuestro periódico.  
- ¿Distraerla yo? Eres tu el que se ha puesto a hablar mientras ella intentaba hacer fotos.  
- ¿Yo? No me lo puedo creer… yo tengo que explicarle como ha de hacer las fotos, para que queden acorde con el resto del contenido.

BPOV

Deje de hacer fotos. Jake y Ben discutían. Jake no conoce a Ben, en temas del periódico es mejor no llevarle la contraria, pero siempre consigo razonar con él sin problemas… y Jake cerraba los puños, avanzaba hacía él. Ben levantaba la mano entre los dos y la agitaba amenazantemente. ¡Ay, Dios! Que se van a pegar. Y bueno Jake es bastante más grande y fuerte que Ben, de hecho creo que con un simple empujón lo tirará al suelo…

- ¿Chicos? – dije mientras dejaba la cámara analógica sobre la mesa y sacaba mi réflex digital de mi mochila.  
- Ella no te pertenece, solo sois amigos ¿no? – decía Ben  
- Tampoco creo que te pertenezca a ti, solo eres el redactor de un periódico…

Corrí y me puse entre ellos. Mirando a Ben.

- Ya esta bien – Me ignoraron  
- ¡Es mi fotógrafa!  
- ¿TU fotógrafa? Venga ya…  
- No eres nadie para opinar sobre como hace su trabajo, Black – Me giré hacía Jake  
- Jake, por favor…  
- Es ella quien te ha dicho que no puede y… - puse una mano sobre el pecho de Jake, su semblante cambio y me miro a los ojos  
- Por favor… - dije suplicante. Note que se relajaba, dio un paso hacia atrás. Abrió los puños. Me gire hacia Ben.  
- Antes de volver a casa esta tarde tendrás las fotos.  
- Pero Bella… – dijeron los dos a la vez. Puse la cámara digital a la altura de los ojos de Ben, este la miro. Su expresión se relajo – en alta resolución por favor – murmuro mientras salía del aula.  
- No puedo creer que vayas a dejar que se salga con la suya, no me gusta… - me giré hacía él, se detuvo, se que podía ver mi enfado en mi cara - lo siento  
- ¿Si? ¿Estas seguro?  
- Yo…  
- Jake, vamos a dejar las cosas claras, porque si no esto volverá a pasar.  
- No hay nada que aclarar ese tío cree que puede… - dijo señalando hacía la dirección por donde se había marchado Ben.  
- ¡Jake! ¡Ya basta! – dejo de hablar de nuevo, esperando a que yo continuara. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y los volvió a abrir. – Bien, ¿estas más tranquilo? – asintió – Vale. Para futuras ocasiones. Si Ben y fotos para el periódico están de por medio, no quiero que intervengas – iba a decir algo, levante la mano para indicarle que me dejará terminar – se como manejarle, y obviamente tu no. ¿entendido?  
- No me gusta como te habla.  
- Jake, ¿has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir?  
- Si…  
- Pues no hay nada más que decir. Deberías ir a comer, se esta haciendo tarde.  
- ¿Y tú?  
- Tengo que hacer estas fotos  
- Espero…  
- No – su expresión se entristeció  
- Lo siento  
- Jake, se que tus intenciones eran buenas, pero ibas a pegarle  
- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué piensas eso?  
- Tus puños, estaban cerrados y estabas muy tenso…  
- Yo… bueno… pero no iba a pegarle. Es solo que… - miro a la cámara. Ando hacía atrás y volvió a apoyarse sobre la pared tal y como estaba antes de que entrara Ben – Te espero. – suspiré  
- Está bien, no tardaré mucho.

Hice unas pocas fotos y nos fuimos al comedor sin decir nada. Cuando salimos de la cola de las bandejas se nos acercó Mike.

- ¿Tío se puede saber que le has hecho a Cheney? – Los dos le miramos y luego miramos hacia la mesa donde Angela intentaba hacer entra a Ben en razón. – está súper mosqueado contigo – Jake entonces avanzo hacía la mesa. Fui detrás de él, no puedo creer que vaya a seguir con esto después de lo que le he dicho.  
- Es que no lo entiendo… - decía Ben  
- Ben, pero… - empezaba Angela  
- ¿Cheney? – dijo Jake. Todos los que estaban en la mesa, incluido Ben, miraron a Jake. – Me gustaría disculparme, todo lo que dije estaba fuera de lugar, lo siento. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas. – Ben palideció. Supongo que no lo esperaba. Yo tampoco.  
- Bueno… - empezó a decir Ben. Miro a Angela con cara de duda. Angela asintió – disculpas aceptadas. Y… - Ben me miro a mi entonces. Le sonreí – perdóname tu a mi.  
- No hay problema – dijo Jake. Tendiendo la mano hacia él. Ben la estrecho.  
- Bueno y ahora que ya estamos todos felices y somos amigos, podemos volver al tema de la fiesta de Tyler – dijo Jessica despreocupadamente.  
Jake y yo nos sentamos el uno junto al otro. No dijimos nada durante un buen rato. Los demás terminaron de comer antes que nosotros y estaba hablando y discutiendo algo sobre la música y las bebidas de la fiesta.  
- ¿Cómo cuanto de enfadada estas? – me susurró mirando hacia los demás. Le miré desconcertada seguí su mirada, miraba a Jessica y Mike, que en fin estaba demasiado ocupados. Me giré hacía él.  
- No estoy enfadada – hizo una mueca  
- Lo estas.  
- No, Jake, es que, es complicado.  
- No si lo entiendo, no debí entrometerme, al fin de cuentas solo somos amigos, y Ben lleva siendo amigo tuyo más tiempo.  
- También estoy enfadada con Ben.  
- Ves, lo admites, lo estas.  
- Ay, Jake… mira, solo pienso que los dos reaccionasteis de forma exagerada, por unas estúpidas fotos.  
- Yo no hablaba de las fotos… - me le quedé mirando.  
- Ben toma todo lo relacionado con el periódico como algo personal, ya te he dicho que se como manejarlo.  
- Ya… - dijo inexpresivamente, seguía mirando hacía donde estaban Mike y Jess.  
- ¿Sabes, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que les miras tan fijamente?  
- ¿Qué? – dijo desviando la mirada hacia mi.  
- Nada…  
- No, no, dime… - Mire hacia Jessica que ya no estaba en los brazos de Mike, la pille gesticulando algo y cuando vio que me giraba exageradamente hizo como si estuviera disimulando algo y se puso hablar con Tyler.  
- ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? – me giré a mirarle  
- No tengo ni idea – me mostró una media sonrisa  
- Mientes  
- No, enserio, estaba como gesticulando muy exageradamente y lo único que he entendido es "No" y "Bella" – me eche a reír. Me levanté y bordeé la mesa, me sitúe detrás de Jess y di un golpecito en su hombro con el dedo. Se giró.  
- ¡Oh, Hola Bella!  
- Teníamos un acuerdo  
- No se de que hablas  
- ¿Qué le decías a Jake?  
- ¿Yo? Nada – Mire a Jake, que nos miraba. Sonrió.  
- Jake, ¿quieres saber lo que te estaba diciendo Jess o no? – Jake sonrió aún más y asintió – mire a Jess - ¿y bien?  
- Bella…  
- ¿Y?...  
- Esta bien… "No vayas demasiado rápido con Bella", eso le he dicho. Se giró y siguió hablando con Tyler y Mike. Volví a donde estaba sentada y seguí comiendo  
- ¿Y que es lo que decía?  
- Nada…  
- Venga ya, que ha dicho Bella – No te que me estaba poniendo colorada, de pronto hacia mucho calor. Cogí mi bandeja y me fui.  
- ¡Hey, Bella! – pude oír decir a Jake, mientras me alejaba y salía a toda prisa de la cafetería.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

JPOV

Pero… mierda…  
Me levante, y fui al lado de Jessica.

- ¿Jessica? – Ella se volvió, me sonrió y miró a donde deberían estar Bella, su expresión cambio.  
- ¿Y Bella?  
- ¿Qué le has dicho?  
- Nada  
- Jessica  
- Nada  
- Vale y ¿que me estabas diciendo a mi? – había entendido lo que me había dicho, pero me quería asegurar.  
- Una chorrada, olvídalo vale.  
- Pero… sea lo que sea no le ha gustado – pero si no tuviera posibilidad alguna,  
- Esa reacción es muy de Bella, ya volverá – no me lo puedo creer.

Cogí mi bandeja y salí del comedor, ¿a donde habrá ido? Fui caminando por los pasillos y entonces la vi sentada apoyada en mi taquilla. Camine hacía ella y cuando me oyó se puso en pie.

- Jake, lo siento, Jess me puso de mal humor y lo pague contigo.  
- Ya, veo… y ¿me lo vas a contar?  
- No… - realmente es cabezota.  
- Y eso, ¿se debe a?  
- Que es una estupidez  
- ¿sabes que puedo conseguir sacárselo a Jessica, no? – me miro con el semblante muy serio – si ella no me lo quiere decir, siempre puedo hacer que se lo saque Mike  
- ¡No!  
- De hecho creo que lo haré ahora mismo – empecé a andar en dirección a la cafetería.  
- No, Jake espera – corrió detrás de mí – te lo diré.  
- ¿Si?...  
- Si, pero esta noche en la fiesta – estudie su cara, desvió la mirada, mentía.  
- Ni de coña – empecé a caminar de nuevo  
- Ufff... Jake… en serio – me agarro del brazo – por favor no metas a Mike en esto ya es suficiente embarazoso. - Tiraba de mí en la otra dirección intentando frenarme. La pille desprevenida. Agarre la muñeca y después el brazo y la empuje hacia las taquillas, metí mi otro brazo entre su espalda y las taquillas para no hacerla daño cuando chocáramos contra ellas, impedí que se moviera sujetándola con mi cuerpo - ¡Jake  
- Dímelo ahora  
- ¡No!  
- ¿Pero por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no?  
- Si  
- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?  
- ¿Qué es embarazoso?  
- Por favor Bella que ya no tenemos 12 años.  
- Me haces daño  
- No te creo  
- Jake suéltame – forcejeo un poco – Jake, vamos – siguió forcejeando, su respiración empezaba a alterarse – me relaje y se soltó – Gracias – dijo sarcásticamente.  
- ¿en serio te he hecho daño?  
- En mi orgullo – me eche a reír  
- Bueno eres fácil de controlar no eres muy fuerte  
- Y tu eres un abusón  
- Dímelo  
- No.

BPOV

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre decírmelo ahora y esta tarde en la fiesta?  
- Pues que no quiero hacerlo ahora  
- Lo que quieres es pensar tu respuesta. Se lo preguntare a Jessica hasta que me lo diga de todas formas.  
- No te lo dirá  
- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?  
- Tengo un trato con ella  
- ¿Ah si? Entonces le preguntare por el trato  
- ¡No!  
- De todas formas creo que ya se por donde van los tiros – es un farol… seguro que es un farol…  
- No te creo – Volvió a empotrarme contra las taquillas - ¡Jake!.

Y entonces me besó. Nuestro primer beso. No. Mi primero beso. Me pilló por sorpresa intente separarme, pero su manos, ahora una a cada lado de mi cabeza me sujetaron con firmeza. No me resistí entonces, me di cuenta de que había esperado que esto ocurriese desde el lunes, en parte por la insistente presión de Jessica y sus maquinaciones de citas imposibles. Noté como Jake intentaba profundizar más el beso, pero no estaba segura de que hacer. Entonces colocó una de sus manos en mi nunca y delicadamente me mordió el labio inferior, esto hizo que separa ligeramente mis labios y después no se como su lengua estaba en mi boca, su otra mano en mi cintura acercándome más a él… y yo sin saber como, le estaba devolviendo el beso. La sensación era increíble, y entonces los dos nos separamos para respirar. Se inclinó para mirarme y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Das demasiadas vueltas a todo, Bella.  
- ¿por qué?…  
- No sé, Bella, tu sabrás porque das tantas vueltas a las cosas.  
- No… me has besado…- susurré.  
- Ya era hora. ¿No?  
- ¿Qué? – levante la cabeza para mirarle, y me beso otra vez, esta vez de una forma mucho más dulce, solo en los labios.  
- Estoy harto de contenerme Bella, lo hacía porque no estaba seguro pero Jessica me lo ha puesto en bandeja antes "No vayas demasiado rápido con Bella" - Le miraba atónica, había entendido a Jess.  
- ¿Desde cuando?  
- Supongo que desde que te vi por primera vez el año pasado, quizás antes… - ¿antes? Pero… ¿antes? Si Jacob… si no había estado en casa de los Black desde que era una niña.  
- ¿Qué? – mi voz salió ronca y quebrada – ¿y Lauren?  
- Lauren, y yo, era algo de esperar… pero no era real.  
- ¿Real?  
- Era una fachada. Tú, eres real, Bella. – Me beso de nuevo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me puse de puntillas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Sentí que sonreía. Sonó la campana pero no le di importancia. El puso su manos sobre las mías detrás de su cuello he intento soltarme. Protesté.  
- Bella… - volví a besarle, me encantaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos – Bella… tenemos… clase. Entonces me solté y le miré. Mi respiración era desigual, entrecortada, estaba ruborizada.  
- ¿Estas bien? – asentí mientras me mordía el labio inferior. – bueno ¿he ido demasiado rápido? – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. Así que ahora me vas a hacer burla. Mire a un lado y otro del pasillo y me fui hacia la cafetería. - ¿No vas a contestar? – Negué con la cabeza. Pude oír que venía caminando detrás de mí.

Las clases que pasaron después de la comida volaron, solo podía pensar en Jake, en sus labios sobre los míos, es una locura. Charlie va a alucinar si se entera y Reneé… Reneé debería hablarlo con Jessica así las dos podrán dar gritos y saltos como dos quinceañeras… en última hora, tenía clase de dibujo. Angela y yo entramos juntas en clase y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. La Srta. Clark, estaba revisando algo de un trabajo de alguien de primera fila, teníamos que terminar un bodegón ese era el primer trabajo de este trimestre.

Angela me paso un folio, en el que había escrito.

"_¿Qué te pasa?"  
_"_¿Crees que si Jessica desaparece misteriosamente seré sospechosa potencial en la investigación?"  
_Gire el folio hacia Angela que lo leyó y escribió.  
"_¿Es por lo de la cafetería? No creo que Jake le haya dado tanta importancia como tu crees?"  
_"_Si, bueno, por eso no ha parado de insistir en que se lo dijera, ¿no?"  
_"_Si te hubieras quedado y no hubieras salido corriendo, no le hubiera dado importancia"  
_"_Ya, ¿y por qué insistir en que se lo diga si la había entendido perfectamente?"  
_"_¿Qué?"  
_"_Lo qué lees"  
_"_¿Estas segura?"  
_"_Si"  
_"_¿Seguro?" _– resople. Angela siguió escribiendo – _"¿Y que dijo?"  
_"_Nada" _– deje de escribir. Angela me dio un codazo, la mire y vocalizo un ¿Qué?  
_"¿Qué le dijo Jake?"  
_"_Nada" - _Volvió a darme un codazo.  
"_Que no fuera muy rápido conmigo"  
_"_¿Y lo entendió?" _Nos miramos. Asentí  
¿Y? – susurró  
- ¿Y, qué?  
- ¿te ha dicho algo?  
- No exactamente  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Me… – tome aire – besó – Angela sonrió  
- ¡Bella! Genial ¿Y que tal?  
- Bien supongo  
- Jess, va a dar salto de 3 metros por lo menos.  
- No, no, no… Jess se mantiene fuera de esto, por favor.  
- Se enterará, ¿os vio alguien?  
- No lo sé…  
- Silencio por ahí atrás, chicas – dijo la Srta. Clark

Cuando salimos al pasillo. Jake esperaba en la puerta, me sonrió.  
- Chicas  
- ¡Hola Jake! – dijo Angela – bueno me voy a buscar a Ben, os veo esta tarde. ¡Hasta luego!  
- ¡Hasta luego! – dijo Jake siguiéndole con la mirada – ¿quieres que te ayude con eso? – dijo haciendo amago de cogerme la mochila  
- No. Puedo yo.  
- ¿Cómo de difícil me lo vas aponer?  
- ¿perdona?  
- No quieres que nos vean juntos, ¿verdad?  
- No me importa que nos vean juntos.  
- Entonces puedo cogerte de la mano – dicho y hecho.  
- No – me solté.  
- Dame un buen motivo para que no lo haga  
- Charlie – empecé a andar hacia el aparcamiento. Ya fuera del edificio.  
- Le caigo bien  
- ¿A quien?  
- A tu padre, no veo cual es el problema  
- Dejarás de caerle bien  
- ¿Por qué? ¿necesito su permiso? Se lo pediré no me importa.  
- Shhhh  
- Ves, no quieres que nos vean juntos. Si ya hablan todos de que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.  
- Somos compañeros de laboratorio. No me gusta que la gente esté pendiente de mí, yo no soy como Jessica o Lauren, lo siento.  
- Ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tus amigas.  
- Se lo he dicho a Angela.  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- Antes.  
- ¿Y que dijo?  
- No es asunto tuyo  
- Si tú lo dices. ¿Y a Jessica? – hice una mueca – a Jessica no, ya veo.  
- Decírselo a Jess sería como…  
- Como poner una pancarta en la entrada del instituto, ya…  
- Jake, yo solo, necesito algo de tiempo. Organizar mis ideas. Además, bueno me preocupa la reacción de Charlie cuando se entere.  
- Venga ya Bella, tu padre… ¿le caigo bien, no? Él y mi padre son íntimos, ¿Qué va hacerme?  
- Tiene una pistola  
- ¿Exageras?  
- No

Mire de frente ya casi estábamos en mi coche. El de Mike estaba detrás y Angela, Jess y Mike, estaban apoyados en él esperándonos a nosotros y a Ben. Cuando llegamos a mi coche y me giré hacía Jake, quería ver si estaba molesto. Entonces me pilló por sorpresa, su labios se apoderaron de los míos, sin más, intenté separarme, pero el me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó con mi coche y él me sujeto firmemente por el cuello y la cintura. Me resistí, intenté soltarme, él protestó. Pude oír a Jessica hacer un sonido de sorpresa. Mike dijo algo pero no lo entendí. Jake se propuso propagarlo a voces, y lo estaba haciendo. Podía oír a gente comentarlo al pasar a nuestro lado. Su mano se colocó más abajo en mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él y me rendí, empecé a devolverle el beso, mis manos se cerraron en puños en el cuello de su abrigo, seguí empujando hacía el otro lado para que me soltará, pero sin separar los labios.

- ¡Black que la rompes! – grito un chico en la distancia… Tyler creo.  
- ¡Jake déjala respirar! – dijo Mike entre risas, Angela y Jess empezaron a reírse. Jake dejó de besarme, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo le miré, no sé que decir, estoy enfadada, pero a la vez no…  
- Mike, métete en tus asuntos – dijo Jake sin dejar de mirarme, la risa de Mike explotó aún más fuerte.  
- ¡Mike! – oí decir a Jessica.  
- Estas en un buen lío – le susurre.  
- ¿Yo? – dijo apretándome contra él - ¿Por? – dijo poniendo cara de inocente.  
- Ya sabes por qué – hizo amago de besarme otra vez, pero fui más rápida y puse mis dedos sobre sus labios – ni se te ocurra, Jacob – me beso los dedos.  
- Te veo luego – me soltó, dio media vuelta y marchó hacia su coche. Le observe mientras se iba.  
- ¡Bella! – Jess se abrazó a mi cuello – ¡Es genial! Angela, ¿a que es genial? ¿besa bien?  
- ¡Hey! – oí que decía Mike  
- ¿Eh? ¿Bella? Dime algo… ¿Bella? – Jake salía en su coche del aparcamiento, hice un barrido con la mirada por el aparcamiento. Mis ojos se pararón sobre los de Ben, venía hacía nosotros, malhumorado, murmurando algo. Ya a nuestra altura dijo.  
- Espero que eso - dijo señalando hacía donde había estado el coche de Jake – no influya en tu trabajo.  
- Ben, cállate, ¿Quién te crees que eres su padre? – dijo Jess. Mi ojos se encontraron con los de Lauren Mallory.  
- Si, Ben no exageres. ¿estas bien Bella? ¿Pareces sofocada? - dijo Angela  
- Después de un beso así yo también lo estaría – comento Jess. Lauren estaba rodeaba por su habitual grupillo, que murmuraba entre ellas, y me miraban a mi. Lauren no decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirarme. - ¿Bella?  
- ¿Qué? – dije  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Es Lauren… - dije. Ben se giró y la miró.  
- Ben no la mires – dijo Jess  
- Me voy  
- ¿Bella?...  
- ¡Ah, si!, toma – busque en mi bolso, y saque el pendrive donde había metido las fotos de la maqueta para Ben – las fotos  
- Gracias – le sonreí y me metí en mi coche.  
- Nos vemos luego – dijo Angela yéndose con Ben.  
- ¡Bella! – baje la ventanilla  
- ¿si, Jess?  
- No olvides lo que te tienes que poner para la fiesta – mire a Jess dejándole bien claro que estaba enfadad - ¿Bella?  
- No cumpliste tu parte del trato  
- He conseguido que te besara, ¿no? No parecía que te disgustara – me guiño el ojo.  
- Hasta luego Jess  
- Bella, no puedes enfadarte por eso – arranque y me fui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Se que es infantil comportarme así, y normalmente no me habría enfadado, y no es que no agradezca que Jess haya roto nuestro trato y así Jake me haya besado, pero conozco a Jess, y tiene que ver que estoy enfadada, sino nunca me tomará en serio. En cuanto a Jake… bueno no sé que hacer… él es popular y yo prefiero pasar desapercibida.

Así que en lugar de vestirme con lo que ella me dijo, me puso lo menos sexy que encontré en el armario.

Cuando estaba casi lista llamaron a la puerta. Que raro…

- ¡Bella! – Charlie me llamó desde abajo, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, mientras metía el móvil y las llaves en el bolso y cogía una cazadora.  
- ¿Si? – dije mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras y como Charlie no contestaba levante la vista de los escalones. Y ahí estaba Jacob esperándome a lado de la puerta. Me sonrió. Yo le miré con cara de odio, dejándole ver que estaba enfadada.  
- ¿Volveréis muy tarde? – dijo Charlie saliendo de la cocina  
- No Señor – contestó Jacob.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije ya en el último escalón  
- He venido a buscarte  
- ¿No habíamos quedado en casa de Tyler todos? – mire a Charlie, me miro, en su expresión pude que se sentía incómodo. Miré donde colgaba su chaqueta y su pistola. Seguían ahí – No llegaré tarde papá  
- Bien. Cualquier problema me llamas. – Dijo mirando a Jake de reojo  
- Si descuida – Jacob abrió la puerta. Salí malhumorada. Me dirigí hacía mi coche.  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
- A casa de Tyler – me bloqueó el paso  
- Vamos juntos  
- No  
- Bella, por favor, he venido hasta aquí  
- Te dije que nos encontrábamos allí  
- No seas cabezota  
- No lo soy. Te dije que no vinieras.  
- Bella, venga…  
- Te dije que me dieras tiempo.  
- Si, eh…ya. No haré nada delante de Charlie, prometo comportarme.  
- ¿Y como crees que ve Charlie que hayas venido a por mí después de lo de ayer, y…?  
- Para… - levanto la mano a la altura de mi cara - como quieras, nos vemos allí – se fue hacía su coche malhumorado. ¿Y ahora que hago? Entró en su coche pero no arrancó. Me acerque lentamente hasta su ventanilla. No me miró. Di un golpecillo en ella, la bajo, pero siguió mirando al frente.  
- ¿No debería ser yo la que este enfadada?  
- No estoy enfadado contigo  
- Oh, bueno, pues lo parece…  
- Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, me pediste que no viniera, no debí haberlo hecho. Ve yendo a casa de Tyler, iré enseguida – respiraba profundamente. No creo que deba conducir así.  
- ¿Jake? – mi tono de voz fue suplicante. Ahora si me miro. - ¿Y si vamos en mi coche? – Miro hacía mi coche.  
- Yo, y no te ofendas, no me subo en eso – señalo mi coche con la cabeza. Bueno, ya que ha venido hasta aquí… Di la vuelta a su coche, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Me puse el cinturón y me gire a mirarle.  
-¿ No nos vamos? – No me miro. Simplemente arrancó.

Por lo menos Tyler vivía solo a unos 10 minutos de mi casa en coche porque ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Le miraba de reojo, él no apartaba la mirada de la carretera. Cuando aparco se quitó el cinturón pero no se movió, yo, hice lo mismo, y me gire hacia él.  
- ¿Lo siento? – dije… sonó como una pregunta más que como un disculpa.  
- No tienes que sentir nada – no dejó de mirar el volante  
- Si, Jake, yo… no se me da muy bien esto.  
- ¿Eel qué? - resopló  
- Esto… tú y yo. Pero no es por ti soy yo... ¿vale? Tienes razón con lo que le doy vueltas a todo, demasiadas, es cierto, pero nunca me ha gustado destacar, ni llamar la atención, y ya tuve suficiente dosis de "fama" el año pasado cuando llegué, Jake. Y bueno tu eres lo suficientemente popular, como para que ya llamemos la atención. No te estoy diciendo que no, solo que me des tiempo para hacerme a esto. Vayamos poco a poco… ¿Lo entiendes? – respiró profundamente. No dejé de mirarle. El seguía mirando al frente. Me cogió la mano que tenía apoyada en el asiento. Mire nuestras manos. Volví a mirarle a él. Me miraba.  
- Vayamos a la fiesta – asentí.

Cuando salimos del coche. Me di cuenta que él guardaba cierta distancia y me acerque a él.  
- Tampoco hace falta que vayas a un kilómetro de mi, ¿sabes? – le susurré – de todas formas ya habrá visto alguien que llegamos en el mismo coche. Y total toda la gente que esta ahí dentro ha visto como me besabas antes en el aparcamiento, y si no lo han visto ya se habrán enterado. – se rió entre dientes.  
- A ver si te aclaras.  
- Te he dicho que me des tiempo, no que no quiera – Jake llamo a la puerta. Tyler abrió, la música estaba demasiado alta.  
- Hombre, la nueva parejita – note como me ponía colorada… quizás no vaya a ser tan fácil. una cosa es pedirle a Jacob que se controle, y otra es controlar al resto.  
- ¿Tyler, - dijo Jake – aprecias tu nariz, verdad?  
- ¿Si, claro? – dijo este con duda  
- Pues no querrás que se te rompa entonces - Tyler se echo a reír y se fue hacia el salón, que estaba lleno de gente.  
- Tranquilo tío. Bella, perdona. Podéis dejar los abrigos en la habitación de ahí - dijo señalando una puerta - hay bebidas y comida en la cocina. No toquéis nada de lo que haya en los muebles que parezca que se pueda romper, y… la habitación de mis padres es terreno prohibido – dijo girándose hacía mi y guiñándome un ojo. Note que me ponía aun más colorada.  
- Tyler… - dijo Jake  
- Si, si mi nariz lo sé. ¡Disfrutad de la fiesta chicos! – y se mezclo entre la gente. Entonces note que alguien tiraba de mí.  
- ¡¿Pero?! – era Jessica, que tiro hasta que estaba pegada a ella, y entonces susurró. - ¿Se puede saber que llevas puesto?  
- Ropa – dije soltándome bruscamente  
- Pues esa ropa no es la que quedamos que traerías puesta.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Angela apareciendo detrás de Jessica – Bella me gusta tu chaqueta  
- Si tú ayúdame, Angela – dijo Jess claramente enfadada. Angela nos miró confundida, pero en seguida se figuro de que iba el asunto y puso los ojos en blanco y hizo un gesto con su dedo índice sobre la sien indicándome que Jess esta loca.  
- Si tú no cumpliste tu parte del trato, ¿por qué iba a cumplir yo la mía?  
- ¿Estas aquí con él, no? – susurró mirando a Jake.  
- Si, pero es que lo estaría de todas formas Jess.  
- Chicas, que más da… - dijo Angela  
- Eres muy infantil Bella  
- Tu también. Y además me da igual.  
- Pues no creo que a Jake le de igual.  
- ¿Qué no me da igual? – dijo Jake detrás de mi, supongo que ya harto de tantos susurros  
- A que te gustaría más que Bella… - tape la boca de Jess  
- Ni se te ocurra, Jess, ya me habéis sacado suficiente los colores hoy no entre los dos no crees – sentí como Jake susurraba a mi espalda. Miré a Angela que me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía.  
- Bella, Jess ya esta bien… o no necesitaras a ninguno de estos dos para ponerte en evidencia - dijo Angela tirando de Jess hacía ella  
- Vamos, Bella… - Jake tiró de mi en la otra dirección, entramos en la habitación donde había una montaña de abrigos y chaquetas – ¿de que va todo eso? Parecía que ibais a saltar la una sobre la otra – no dije nada, me miró - ¿Qué has hecho que le parece tan horrible?  
- Vestirme así – dije mirándome mientras señalaba con la mano mi ropa. Jake me miro unos segundos, y luego se miró a si mismo.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevas puesto? Yo también llevo vaqueros y camiseta…  
- Pues eso mismo digo yo – me sonrió.

JPOV

De hecho, estaba muy guapa con lo que llevaba puesto, la camiseta tenía un color azul que resaltaba el color de su piel y de sus ojos.  
- ¿Te apetece beber algo?  
- Claro

Fuimos a la cocina, había distintas gaseosas y cervezas en un cubo lleno de hielo.  
- ¿Qué opina tu padre de esto? – dije cogiendo una cerveza del cubo.  
- Supongo que no lo vería bien.  
- ¿Quieres una?  
- No – volví a dejarla en el cubo – pero tú puedes tomar si quieres.  
- Mañana tengo que nadar.  
- Vaya… y no deberías dormir y estar descansado, y esas cosas – se acercó y cogió una coca-cola.  
- Son las 8, tampoco debo dormir demasiado – cogí otra coca-cola – Vamos con Mike y… - hizo una mueca – No creo que Cheney quiera verme a mi tampoco… - resopló  
- Anda vamos – cuando volvimos con el resto de la gente al salón. Mike estaba con Tyler y el resto de chicos del equipo de natación. Jessica, Angela, Ben y otros cuantos más estaban cerca pero no con ellos.  
- Voy a pedirle disculpas a Jess – dijo cuando estábamos a la altura de los chicos del equipo – creo que me he pasado un poco, ¿me esperas aquí?  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Si, si… seguro  
- OK – la mire como se iba hacia Jess, esta me miraba a mi mientras Bella andaba entre la gente. Sonreí a Jess, me señale el ojo y luego a ella, lo entendió a la perfección _"te estoy vigilando"_ , me hizo una mueca y no me devolvió la sonrisa.  
- ¡Hey! – Mike me puso la mano en el hombro – Así que Bella y tu, ¿eh?. Tio ya era hora, porque han sido 5 días en los que he estado a punto de estrangular a Jessica unas 20 veces… supongo que ahora se le pasará.  
- ¿Por qué querías estrangularla?  
- Porque quería que te dijera cosas de Bella, para que hicieras que "ella se enamorada perdidamente de ti" – dijo entre risas. ¿Hace calor aquí o que? - Pero a mi entender ya lo estabas haciendo bien tu solo, ¿no?. Ha venido contigo ¿no?  
- Si  
- Pues genial. ¿Y es oficial? O…  
- Dejémoslo en que de momento es "o…"  
- ¿No se lo has pedido entonces?  
- ¿salir?  
- Si  
- Digamos que le he pedido venir aquí. Y punto.  
- Bueno por lo de esta mañana en el aparcamiento no me parece que sea "y punto", no me queda muy claro – sonrió.  
- Todo a su debido tiempo…  
- Eres consciente de que no es Lauren ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Bueno Jessica no parece tan alarmada, pero Angela le preocupaba que esperases que sea tan atrevida como Lauren – hizo unas comillas en el aire mientras decía atrevída, me eche a reír – tío, a cuantos les dijo que no el año pasado, ¿eh?  
- Mike, precisamente es una de las cosas que me encantan de Bella, que no es ni por asomo parecida a Lauren – Mike me miro como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia - ¿qué? – Mike miró a Bella y después miro en otra dirección supongo que a Lauren.  
- Bueno realmente parecerse no se parecen en nada, ¿verdad?  
- En nada.

BPOV

- Entonces ¿todo bien?  
- Si – refunfuño Jess  
- ¿por qué será que no me lo creo? Jess…  
- Podías al menos haberte dejado el pelo suelto.  
- Jess…  
- Ay, que si, que todo bien. Y viene para acá, así que supongo que tema zanjado.  
- Hey – dije girándome hacía él  
- ¡Hola! – una canción de las que están de moda empezaba ahora.  
- Me encanta esta canción – dijo Jess y salió corriendo hacía Mike, del que muy a su pesar saco a bailar en el centro del salón donde ya había gente bailando.  
- ¿Vamos? – oí que Ben le decía a Angela y se fueron al lado de Jess y Mike  
- Yo, es mejor que no baile – le dije mirando al suelo. Le oí reír. – No te rías  
- Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en tus pies – sonreí y le miré.  
- En realidad me preocupan más los tuyos que los míos.  
- Anda vamos allí – dijo señalando hacia un lado del salón en el que había menos gente.

Cuando llegamos me apoye en la pared y el se puso delante mío, miraba hacía un lado, seguí su mirada. Había gente que nos miraba y hablaban entre ellos.

- Siento eso – dijo señalando con la cabeza en esa dirección  
- No podemos evitar que hablen.  
- No lo harían si no te hubiera besado esta tarde en el aparcamiento – se apoyo en la pared junto a mi. - ¿Qué crees que dicen?  
- Probablemente se preguntaran que haces aquí conmigo  
- Qué chorrada  
- Yo también lo pienso – arqueo una ceja – si bueno comparada con…  
- Yo no te comparo con nadie Bella – me cortó.  
- Supongo que porque es así como funciona  
- ¿Y quien lo dice? – me cogió la mano, quedaban entre nosotros, así que nadie lo vería  
- ¿Todo el mundo?  
- No es asunto suyo…  
- Supongo que no… pero… - giro el cuello, y me miró. El pelo despeinado y sus ojos, tan penetrantes, sentí unas ganas enormes de besarle. Pero nos verían todos. Sonrió. Le apreté la mano.  
- ¿todo bien?  
- Si ¿por? – miro hacía las manos – Aunque no lo creas me gusta que me cojas la mano.  
- Me alegra oír eso – Le sonreí. Me sonrió. Al diablo, ya están hablando, y no van a dejar de hablar, porque no tengo intención de alejarme de él, y evidentemente él no tiene intención de separase de mi en el futuro próximo. Me puse de puntillas y le besé. Le pillé por sorpresa, y tardó unos segundos en devolverme el beso. Pero poco a poco empezó a ser más apasionado. Jake separo su espalda de la pared y se puso delante mío, cada brazo a un lado del mí, a la altura de los hombros.

De pronto no había nada más, solo él y yo. Ni siquiera oía la música, solo nuestra respiración. Una de sus manos se puso en mi cintura, se acercó más a mí. Dejamos de besarnos para respirar y el me abrazó apoye mis manos y la frente en su pecho, y el apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza.

– Gracias – dijo. No contesté. Nos quedamos así algún tiempo, sin movernos, sin decir nada. Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Pero no dijo nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había sido él. No me moví él levantó la barbilla de mi cabeza, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados note que miraba hacia un lado. Note como todos sus músculos se tensaban ligeramente.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz sonó algo seca.  
- ¿Esto va en serio? – Lauren. Hice amago de soltarme, Pero Jake no me dejo.  
- ¿Perdona?  
- Rompes conmigo, para salir con… esta – uso un tono más despectivo al referirse a mi.  
- Lauren, rompimos hace meses, y te recuerdo que rompiste tu contigo. Y lo sabes.  
- Porque eres un cobarde y no te atrevías a decirme a la cara que… - me miró, pude ver que había mucho rencor en sus ojos - ¿Así que admites que salís juntos? – Jake se tenso aún más pero no contestó, esta vez me dejo que me separara.  
- ¿Tienes algún problema Lauren? – le dije. Dejo de mirar a Jake para mirarme a mí, con aire de superioridad y expresión de asco en la cara.  
- No estoy hablando contigo  
- A mi me parece que si  
- Bella olvídalo – dijo Jake.  
- No, no Jake, no lo olvido. Si, Lauren estamos saliendo. – Dije y le mire. Él me miraba, susurró.  
- No tienes que hacerlo – le di un rápido beso en los labios. Y volví a mirarla a ella. Lauren sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sarcastica.  
- Vaya… pues espero que os vaya muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa aún más falsa  
- Gracias – le conteste yo y le devolví la misma sonrisa. Se alejó – sácame de aquí, Jake.  
- Claro.

Fuimos a la habitación a coger nuestras cosas y cuando estábamos casi en la puerta oí que Angela me llamaba, me gire mientras me ponía la chaqueta.  
- ¿Os vais ya?  
- Si – puede ver en la cara de Angela que quería decir algo, pero claramente no sabía como hacerlo. - ¿Qué pasa? – Angela miro a Jake.  
- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Jake, con tono de preocupación.  
- Es Ben, él y otros chicos han estado tomando cervezas, y bueno está un poco… ha bebido demasiado. Vinimos con Mike en su coche, y bueno él y Jess han desaparecido… - volvió a mirarme a mi.  
- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Jake, andando hacia ella.  
- Allí – dijo Angela

Cuando llegamos hasta Ben, este bebía de una botella de cerveza, y charlaba alegremente. Angela resoplaba. Jake se acerco a Ben y le quito la botella.  
- ¡Hey Black! Si quieres una ve a por ella, esa es mía – Jake dejo la botella en una mesa cercana.  
- Cheney, nos vamos, venga.  
- Pues hasta Luego Black. Oh Bella, unas fotos geniales, Corey podrá usarlas, ¿verdad Corey? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Corey? – Jake se acerco a nosotras  
- Angela, no me gustaría tener que sacarle a la fuerza – Angela se acerco a Ben  
- Ben, ¿nos vamos a casa?  
- Si claro – Angela le cogió de la mano. Salimos de la casa con bastante facilidad, aunque Ben se paró varias veces a decir cosas a la gente. Cuando llegamos al coche de Jake, Ben se paró delante.  
- ¿Vamos con Black? Ni hablar.  
- Ben, por favor – le dijo Angela  
- No voy a darte esa satisfacción Black  
- ¿Satisfacción? Cheney, te estoy haciendo un favor, sube al coche  
- ¿Un favor?  
- Ben, venga hace frío – dijo Angela tirando de él hacia el coche.  
- No, no quiero ningún favor de él – forcejeó y se soltó. Angela me miró.  
- Ya esta bien – Jake fue hasta él.  
- Cheney, sube al coche o te meto yo.  
- ¿ah si? ¿Y como vas a hacer eso?. – Jake dio un paso hacia él, pero le sujete.  
- No le hagas daño – le susurré. Oímos como Angela abría el coche se metía dentro y cerraba la puerta, escondió la cara entre las rodillas que doblo sobre su pecho. - ¿Ben? Por favor, Angela lo esta pasando mal… - suplique. Ben miro hacia el coche, su expresión cambió. Empezó a andar hacia el coche y se metió en el lado opuesto. Jake suspiró.

Condujimos en silencio. Y cuando llegamos a casa de Ben, muy a su pesar fue Jake quien le acompañó a colarse a escondidas en su habitación.  
- ¿Bella? – Me gire hacía ella – lo siento. Probablemente Jake y tú teníais otros planes.  
- No, tranquila, Jake tiene que madrugar mañana y yo estoy cansada…  
- Mallory… vi como hablaba con vosotros. ¿todo bien?  
- Supongo que si… no sé, creo que esta celosa.  
- Te hará la vida imposible.  
- ¿Y que le voy a hacer?  
- Me alegro por vosotros Bella – sonreí.

Una vez dejamos a Angela en su casa fuimos hasta la mía. Jake paró el coche en un punto en el que Charlie no podría vernos, detrás de un seto. Apagó el motor. Y me miró. Sonrió.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. Asentí. Me besó tiernamente en la frente y después en la mejilla, para llegar a los labios. Tiro de mi hacia él y me rodeó con los brazos. El beso era tranquilo, pausado. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Deje de besarle para tomar aire y sus labios no dejaron mi piel, me besaba el cuello y la mandíbula. Para volver a mis labios un poco después. Necesitaba estar más cerca de él. Agarré el cuello de su cazadora y tire de él hacia mí. Estaba medio recostada sobre la puerta del copiloto y él sobre mí. Una de sus manos me sujetaba por el cuello, y puso la otra en mi cadera. Al poco se soltó y se quitó la cazadora. Volvió a echarse sobre mí. Esta vez la mano que puso en la cintura se coló un poco por debajo de mi camiseta. Me estremecí. Los dos paramos en seco y nos miramos. La respiración de los dos era jadeante. Su mano estaba algo fría al contacto con mi piel. La movió de vuelta unos centimetros más abajo sobre el pantalón – perdón, ¿demasiado rápido? – Mi reacción me sorprendió incluso a mi, cogí la mano de Jake y volví a ponerla donde estaba, un poco más arriba y volví a atraerle hacía mi. Él tiro de mí y estábamos sentados otra vez. Esta vez fui yo la que le beso en el cuello – Bella…  
- ¿Si? – dije entre besos.  
- Charlie…  
-¡¿Qué?! – Me separé sobresaltada. Pude ver como mi padre se acercaba al cubo de la basura, lo abría y echaba una bolsa. No nos vio… creo. Volvió hacía la casa. La respiración de Jake seguía alterada. Le miré. Él seguía a mi padre con la mirada hasta que entró de nuevo en la casa de nuevo - ¿estas bien?  
- Si – se volvió de nuevo hacía mí y me acarició el brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo. Se inclinó a besarme de nuevo. En ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar y vibrar entre nosotros. Jake gruñó. Lo saque del bolso. Era mi madre. Que oportuna. Colgué.  
- No vas a descolgar.  
- Luego le llamo.  
- ¿Y si es importante? - Miré el reloj en el salpicadero.  
- Mi madre siempre llama los viernes sobre esta hora. Si puedo la cojo y sino la llamo luego.  
- ¿y que le vas a decir que estabas haciendo?  
- Esto no – le sonreí y le abracé. Me apretó fuerte y a la vez con delicadeza contra su pecho. Su corazón latía rápido pero no tan rápido como el mío, eso seguro. Estuvimos así un rato. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo más normal y el mío también me giré y nos besamos de nuevo. Como todas las veces empezamos muy despacio, pero poco a poco se volvía más frenético. La verdad es que, estar así en el coche era algo incomodo, había demasiado poco espacio. Jake en ese momento intentó quitarme la cazadora, le ayude, realmente teníamos que parar o ir a otro lado esto empezaba a ser demasiado complicado - Vamos al asiento de atrás – dije mientras me besaba el cuello. ¿He dicho yo eso? Jake dejo de besarme y me miró con cara de asombro.  
- ¿Estas segura? – dijo  
- Esto es muy incomodo.  
- Y que lo digas – sonrió. Le empujé y pase al asiento de atrás. El pasó detrás de mí. Tiró de mí y me sentó en su regazo. Nos besamos, sus manos estaban entre la chaqueta y la camiseta. Mis manos en su pelo. Supongo que esto es a lo que se refieren con lo de dejarse llevar y tener las hormonas revolucionadas. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan intuitivo. Sonreí a ese pensamiento - ¿qué? – dijo mientras tomaba aire  
- Nada – dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Me incline a besarle el cuello. Una de sus manos se puso en mi muslo  
- ¿Bella?  
- ¿Qué? – volví a mirarle. Se apodero de nuevo de mis labios. Mi móvil volvió a sonar en el asiento de delante. Gruñí.  
- Ignóralo – la mano de Jake rozó mi pecho de camino a mi cuello. El móvil dejo de sonar. Un corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda cuando la mano de Jake que estaba en mi espalda levantaba la parte de debajo de camiseta para meterse debajo, me hacia caricias en círculos en la parte baja de la espalda. No dejamos de besarnos. Acaricié sus pectorales y abdominales a través de la camiseta. Y tiré de ella para subirla lo suficiente para poder tocar algo de piel yo también. Cuando mis manos acariciaron directamente sus abdominales los dos gemimos, sin separar nuestras bocas. El móvil sonó de nuevo. Deje de besarle y mire hacia mi bolso. Él no dejo de acariciarme la espalda – miralo quizás sea importante, están insistiendo mucho - Alargue la mano y cogí el móvil del bolso. Charlie. Charlie nunca me llama, esto era raro. Mire a Jake. Le indique con el dedo que no dijera nada.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Dónde estas?  
- ¿En casa de Tyler, papá, en la fiesta?  
- No parece que este en una fiesta  
- He salido fuera para poder hablar  
- Bella – estaba enfadado - la Sra. Raicer, nuestra vecina, mire hacía su casa, Jake siguió mi mirada – esta preocupada, porque vio llegar un coche que ha aparcado un poco más abajo en la calle, y lleva más de media hora ahí – sentí palidecer. Jake dejo de acariciarme la espalda, me miraba con curiosidad.  
- Ya… - susurré. Mierda.  
- Esta preocupada, así que a no ser que tengas una buena explicación de porque el coche de Jacob Black esta aparcado detrás del seto, entra ahora mismo en casa – colgó.  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- La vecina ha visto tu coche y ha llamado a mi padre, la preocupaba que llevábamos mucho tempo aquí parados. Tengo que entrar - Dije mientras me bajaba de su regazo para sentarme en el asiento, me coloque la ropa lo mejor que pude y mirándome en el espejo el pelo. Me dispuse a salir.  
- Sal por adelante  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si la vecina esta mirando – mire hacia la casa de la Sra. Raicer – que lo estará haciendo o tu padre, será mucho menos sospechoso si salimos de los asientos de delante. – dijo mientras volvía al asiento del conductor. Cuando yo me senté el abrió.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Acompañarte  
- No  
- Bella, no empieces. Tu padre no es tonto. Y no voy a escabullirme, si no está conforme con esto que me lo diga – suspiré – además y si tropiezas de aquí al porche ¿qué?  
- Muy gracioso – dije dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.  
- Mi coche no tiene la culpa de que tropieces con facilidad.  
- Ya, ni mis pies, de que el suelo sea irregular.  
- Andamos en silencio hasta el porche y cuando llegamos al último escalón mi padre abrió la puerta.  
- Buenas noches jefe Swan – dijo Jake en un tono cordial. Mi padre le miró pero no contestó.  
- Bella, entra.  
- Si… Jake…  
- Ahora, Bella – mire a mi padre dándole a entender que se estaba pasando. Refunfuño algo y se fue al salón.  
- Tampoco ha sido tan horrible – susurró Jake  
- Claro, como ahora tú te vas a TU casa… - dije mirándole. Se agacho y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- ¿eso es todo pregunte?  
- Tu padre – mire hacía dentro de la casa, Charlie estaba en el salón no podía vernos. Volví a mirar a Jake y le sonreí –  
- No nos ve desde ahí  
- ¿Y la vecina espía? – me guiño el ojo.  
- ¿Te veré mañana?  
- Ya hablamos – suspiró  
- Esta bien – le seguí con la mirada, entro en el coche y se marchó. Mire hacía casa de la sra. Raicer con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Cuando entré fui al salón. Charlie no despego la mirada de la TV  
- Llamó tu madre  
- Lo sé. Me llamó al móvil – le observé unos segundos - ¿estas enfadado?  
- ¿debería estarlo?  
- No  
- ¿Le voy a ver a menudo, no?  
- Supongo, papá, somos compañeros de laboratorio, tenemos que hacer practicas de vez en cuando – mi padre me miró entonces  
- ¿Qué hacíais? – su semblante se puso serio. Ya sabías lo que hacíamos, estoy segura que aunque no le vimos mirar cuando salió a tirar la basura nos vio.  
- Hablar – me inspección un poco, se que no iba a echarme en cara que me había visto besando a Jacob. Se estaba poniendo colorado.  
- Esta bien – volvió a mirar la TV. Empecé a subir las escaleras.  
- Bella  
- ¿Si? - me giré hacía él podía verle desde las escalera, no levantó la vista de la TV.  
- Se responsable, por favor – estaba un poco ruborizado, yo note también mi rubor.  
- No te preocupes.

Subí a mi cuarto y marque el número de mi madre en el móvil.

- Bella, ¡Hola! Tu padre me dijo que estabas en una fiesta, ¿qué tal?  
- Bien, bien  
- Pero… es pronto. ¿Que hora es en Forks?  
- Si bueno es que Ben se puso malo, y hemos vuelto antes.  
- Oh, pobre…  
- Si… bueno, fue su culpa.  
- Ya, entiendo. Me sorprendió cuando tu padre dijo la palabra fiesta y tu nombre en una misma frase – dijo mi madre en tono jovial.  
- Lo dices como si nunca fuera a fiestas.  
- No vas a muchas  
- Tampoco hay muchas fiestas por aquí.  
- No ibas a muchas aquí  
- Mamá… - se echó a reír.  
- También murmuro algo de "chicos"  
- ¿Papá?  
- Si, ¿algo que me quieras contar?  
- Bueno…  
- ¿Y bien?... ¿quién es?, ¿alguno de tu grupo de amigos? Espera voy al ordenador y miro las fotos que me mandas…  
- No estará en ninguna – murmuré  
- Así que si que hay un chico… ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Jacob – hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea - ¿mamá?  
- ¿Jacob Black?  
- Si  
- Vaya…  
- ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?  
- No, no… me cuesta imaginármele… la última vez que me le vi era un niño pequeño  
- Ya bueno, pues ha crecido bastante.  
- Sarah siempre decía que acabarías juntos – note melancolía en la voz de mi madre.  
- Mamá, eso fue hace mucho, solo es coincidencia. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo esta semana juntos, somos compañeros de laboratorio, recuerdo habértelo dicho…  
- ¿Y sales con él en una semana? Eso no suena nada a ti, cielo…  
- Lo sé…  
- Te ha puesto los esquemas del revés, ¿eh? – las dos nos echamos a reír – te ayudaré con Charlie, seguro que se preocupa más de lo debido, los padres siempre se preocupan más de lo debido por los novios de sus hijas. ¿Debo preocuparme yo? – conozco a mi madre, ya se por donde van los tiros – mamá llevo saliendo con Jacob desde… - medité – esta mañana.  
- Las cosas van más rápido con 17 que con 13 Bella – me ruboricé  
- Ya me he dado cuenta  
- ¿A si? – dijo pícaramente…  
- ¡Mamá!  
- Vale, vale… pero ¿me contarás al menos algo por e-mail?  
- Ya veré.

Hablé un rato más con mi madre. Cuando colgué vi que tenía varios mensajes. Uno era de Angela dándome las gracias y pidiéndome el número de Jake para darle las gracias a él. Caí entonces que no tenía su móvil. Bueno tengo el teléfono de casa. Otro era de mi madre, diciéndome que no hacía falta que la llamará que todo estaba perfecto y que disfrutara de la fiesta. El tercero era de Jess, en el que me ordenaba contarle absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con Jake esta noche ya que habíamos desaparecido misteriosamente. Contesté a Angela. Y me preparé para dormir. Jess tendría que esperar.

Estoy cansada… y desde luego no quiero hablar con Jess sobre lo que ha ocurrido en el coche. Eso me lo guardo para mi.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno esto empieza a ponerse interesante, ¿no?  
A ver si recivo algun review más.

Aviso que estoy un poco atascada en el capítulo 9.  
Tengo escritas muchas cosas que van a pasar en el futuro, pero tengo que rellenar, algo más antes de llegar a ellas, y no consigo un capítulo 9 decente xDD

Tambien de paso quiero deciros que he hablado con la fantastica Ashel-13, y me ha dado permiso para traducir al español uno de sus fanfics asi que tambien estoy trabajando en eso.

Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, y como me lo habeis preguntado varios, Edward aparecerá, pero aún queda mucho para eso.

**Capítulo 9**

JPOV

Cuando llegué a casa Billy estaba dormido en el sofá con la TV encendía, le tape con una manta y apague la TV. Me metí en mi cuarto. Me eché en la cama y cerré los ojos. Una imagen de Bella apareció en mi mente.

No voy a negarlo, pensé que Bella me rechazaría, pero ayer cuando hacíamos el trabajo, todo parecía tan natural y perfecto que supe, que tenía que al menos intentarlo. Hoy ha sido increíble… solo puedo pensar en ella, en sus besos…

Me desperté cuando el sol me dio en la cara, me levanté y me di una ducha. Billy y yo hablamos sobre la competición en el desayuno. Y me marché.

La competición no estuvo mal, mejore un par de marcas personales, gané alguna carrera, y en los relevos quedamos muy bien. El entrenador estaba contento. Decidimos ir todos juntos a desayunar al pueblo. Cuando aparcamos en Benny's vi enfrente el coche de Bella aparcado delante de la tienda de la señora Stanley. Pude ver a Bella hablando con Jessica mientras salían de la tienda. También la seguía Angela. Bella llevaba la cámara colgada del cuello. Podía oír perfectamente a Jessica desde aquí.

- Va ser genial, hace meses que no hace un día como el de hoy – Angela y Bella se miraron y se sonrieron. Angela dijo algo que no pude oír. Mike pasó su brazo por mi hombro  
- Sabes si no llamas su atención no nos van a ver. Ahora bien, yo voy a llamar a mi novia, ¿te quedas o entras? – empuje su mano para que me soltara.  
- Me quedo – me sonrió  
- ¡Hey, Jess! – dijo Mike mientras empezaba a cruzar la calle  
- ¡Mike! – las tres chicas miraron hacia él. Bella enseguida me miró a mí. Mientras Mike llegaba al otro lado, las dos chicas me miraron y después miraron rápidamente a Bella. Mike abrazó a Jess - ¡En serio! Pues enhorabuena – le habría dicho lo bien que nos había ido esta mañana. Empecé a cruzar.  
- Hola  
- Hola – dijeron las tres chicas a la vez, con distinto entusiasmo y entonaciones. Bella parecía incomoda. Vi como Angela discretamente iba hacia Mike y Jess.  
- ¿Qué tal? – le pregunté  
- Bien – dijo sin mirarme a la cara - ¿así que habéis hecho buenas marcas esta mañana?  
- Si, si, estamos muy contentos.  
- Me alegro – por fin me miró. Me sonrió.  
- ¿Vais a ir a hacer fotos? – dije señalando la cámara.  
- Bueno si, la señora Stanley quiere que haga fotos de las flores de su jardín, hoy que hace sol, para luego poder pintar unos cuadros.  
- Ya…  
- ¡Hey Jake! – dijo Mike, yo me voy con ellas – Mire hacía él, Jessica sonreía de oreja a oreja - ¿Te vienes o vas con los chicos? - Miré a Bella.  
- ¿Quieres que vaya? – se ruborizó  
- ¿Quieres venir?  
- No quiero que te sientas más incomoda - le guiñe un ojo. Ella frunció el ceño.  
- Ven si quieres – Sonreí. Ella se dirigió hacía el lado del conductor.  
- Jake, llevo yo a Angela y a Jess en mi coche, vale – dijo mientras Jessica entraba en el coche, Angela se acercó hacia el coche y Bella bajo la ventanilla.  
- No te importa, ¿no? - Dijo  
- No – contestó mientras yo entraba en el coche.

Condujo en silencio durante un rato hasta que me cansé.

- ¿No me vas a hablar más?  
- ¿Qué? Claro que te voy a hablar  
- ¿Entonces que pasa?  
- Pues – sujetó el volante con más fuerza – es que ayer… - suspiró – Jake, estoy un poco cortada, ¿vale?  
- ¿Por lo de anoche?  
- Si – empecé a reírme  
- Si, claro, ríete, tu tranquilo, total si siento un poco más de vergüenza que más da… - dijo entre dientes sin dejar de mirar la carretera.  
- Ayer no estabas cortada – se ruborizó - Vamos, Bella, piensa que fuera yo él que te dijera eso – sonrió – Si vamos a salir, bueno en fin, los novios de vez en cuando hacen eso – la miré.  
- ¿salir?  
- Necesitas tiempo, no lo olvido.  
- Charlie ya lo sabe… nos vio.  
- Te lo ha dicho. Que fuerte.  
- No  
- ¿Y como lo sabes?  
- Lo sé… esta raro. Nervioso. Tu padre llamó esta mañana y le ha dicho que hoy no podrá pasar por La Push…  
- ¿Nervioso?  
- Preocupado. Supongo que no es fácil para él.  
- Ya, "la niña de papá", mi padre pasó por eso… dos veces, y a la vez – me reí – me pedía que espiara y todo.  
- Jacob no he crecido con él, supongo que le preocupan ciertas cosas.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – en ese momento paró el coche, ya habíamos llegado.  
- Pues por ejemplo lo que hicimos ayer en el coche – la sonreí.  
- Vale, nada de coches cerca de tu casa, entendido - me devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Anda vamos.

BPOV

Estuve en el jardín mientras Angela, Mike, Jess y Jacob preparaban el almuerzo. Jess quería que acabara cuanto antes con el encargo de su madre. Íbamos a hacer una comida tipo picnic en su jardín. Vi salir a Jake de la casa con una manta que extendió cerca de unos árboles dejando parte al sol y parte a la sombra. Cuando se incorporó me sonrió pero no se movió. Le hice una foto.

- ¡Hey! – sonreí - Déjame verla – empezó a caminar hacía mi  
- Es de carrete – dije caminando hacía él.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Si…- nos alcanzamos. Le enseñé la cámara.  
- Cierto… haznos una a los dos  
- No.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No me gusta salir en las fotos.  
- Venga… - me sonrió de tal forma que no pude resistirme…  
- Esta bien… pero esto es una excepción, ¿queda claro?  
- Si, clarísimo. – Apoyé la cámara en la barandilla del porche y miré por el visor.  
- Da unos pasos hacía atrás – Jacob empezó a andar hacía atrás – ¡Para! Un paso a tu derecha. Otro, pero más pequeño. Vale. – Prepare la cámara con el temporizador – me colocaré a tu izquierda.  
- Vale – apreté el disparador y me coloqué en mi sitio, sonreí. La foto se disparó – Quiero una copia.  
- Ya veremos – Me miró arqueando una ceja – sino me gusta destruiré el negativo.  
- Así que no tengo derecho a ver el resultado.  
- No.  
- Ya veremos – le sonreí – se donde vives.  
- ¿Nada de andar cerca de mi casa?  
- En el coche… - los dos nos empezamos a reír. Jake retiró un mechón de pelo de mi cara y nos miramos fijamente. Sonreí. Empezó a acercarse…  
- ¡Eh, tortolitos ayudadme con esto – dijo Mike. Salía con una bandeja llena de vasos y platos que se tambaleaban peligrosamente.  
- Anda trae – dijo Jake cogiéndole la bandeja. Mike y yo cogimos algunas cosas para aligerar el peso. Lo dejamos todo al lado de la manta.  
- Oh, Bella – dijo Mike – Jess dijo que te necesitaban en la cocina, para algo solo apto para chicas o algo así… – me sonrió. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Entré en la cocina.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Jess. Puse cara de no entender lo que quería – Oh vamos Bella por favor, ¿Os enrollasteis ayer o no? – miré a Angela, que me sonrió ligeramente.  
- Yo también quiero saberlo, tu mensaje anoche…  
- Ah si, tu mensaje, a ella le contestas y a mi no… - fulminé a Jess con la mirada – venga ya, habla  
- Vale… pero… ¿dónde estabais Mike y tú? No os encontramos para despedirnos – Angela se echó a reír, Jess se puso roja – claro Jess, si tengo que contar lo que hice con Jake, tu tendrás que contar lo que hiciste con Mike.  
- Yo he preguntado primero.  
- No me fío de ti. Siempre preguntas y luego tú casi nunca cuentas nada.  
- Le doy la razón, Jess.  
- ¿Y Ben y tú?  
- Ben y yo ¿Qué?  
- No te escaqueés Jess.  
- Ya sabéis lo que estaba haciendo, nos enrollamos vale. Es mi novio.  
- Eso imagine – dije sonriendo ligeramente  
- ¡Bella!... ¿os enrollasteis o no?  
- Si… - susurré  
- Bella, genial – Jess me abrazó. Angela y yo nos miramos. Suspiré.  
- Jake parece razonable seguro que podéis hablarlo… sea lo que sea - dijo Angela. Jess se separó, me miró. Ya no sonreía.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo  
- No lo sé… es solo que… ayer todo parecía muy natural. Y… no sé… me siento rara.  
- Pues díselo – volvió a decir Angela.  
- Ni hablar – dijimos Jess y yo a la vez. Mire a Jess extrañada… seguro que su motivo difiere del mío.  
- ¿Qué le va a decir? – empezó Jess – ¿que se siente rara?  
- Quiere que salgamos, en plan oficial…  
- Pero eso es genial Bella – dijo Jess entusiasmada de nuevo  
- Es que no se si estoy lista, le he pedido tiempo y lo ha aceptado, pero es que no sé ni lo que quiero, estoy hecha un lío  
- Bueno seguro que Jake cumple su palabra.

--

Una vez acabada la comida terminé el carrete de la cámara haciendo fotos a todos haciendo el tonto. Por la tarde, empezó a nublarse de nuevo, así que recogimos y metimos todo dentro y jugamos a las cartas durante bastante rato.

Cuando empezó a anochecer le dije a Jake, que le llevaría a casa. Así que él y yo salimos hacía La Push mientras Jess llevaba a Angela y Mike a sus casas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jacob el coche patrulla de Charlie estaba allí.

- Iba a decirte que si querías pasar pero… ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Charlie eso?  
- No sé. Además le dijo a tu padre que hoy no vendría ¿Quizás ha pasado algo? – Salimos los dos del coche. Vi como Jake hacía un barrido con la mirada por las casas que estaban alrededor de la suya. Yo también lo hice, todo parecía tranquilo.  
- No parece que pase nada raro… quizás Charlie cambio de opinión - caminamos hacía la casa guardando cierta distancia entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos al porche Jake, me cogió la mano abrió la puerta y se asomó - ¿Papá?  
- Hola Jake, hijo, estamos viendo el partido, ¿Qué haces no te quedes en la puerta?  
- Buenas noches Jefe Swan – desde donde estaba colocada no podía ver a ninguno de nuestros padres, así que ellos no podían verme a mí tampoco.  
- Buenas noches Jacob – Jake me apretó la mano y la soltó. Me miró a los ojos.  
- ¿Entramos? – me susurró. Yo asentí.  
- Es curioso cuando entramos. Mi padre no nos miró. Estaba pendiente de la TV. Billy sin embargo dejo de mirarla. Sonrió.  
- Vaya, Bella, buenas noches, me siento honrado, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que pasaste por aquí? – Mi padre entonces me miró, estaba desconcertado.  
- Buenas noches – dije tímidamente.  
- Anda sentaros, el partido esta interesantísimo – mire a Jake desesperada, en serio voy a tener que sentarme a ver un partido de baloncesto.  
- Esto… - empezó a decir Jake – Bella y yo tenemos que terminar el trabajo de biología que empezamos el jueves, así que… bueno… Bella mi habitación es por aquí, ven – Seguí a Jake. Sentí los ojos de mi padre clavados en mí hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Jake. Cuando entre este entorno la puerta pero no la cerró del todo. La miré fijamente.  
- Tu padre estará más tranquilo así… si las miradas matasen… ¿Has visto como me ha mirado? – Asentí - ¿estas bien? – negué con la cabeza ligeramente. Se acercó a mi – tranquila…  
- ¿Están ahí a lado Jake? – susurré  
- ¿Y? No estamos haciendo nada. De hecho tengo las hojas que nos faltaban aquí – se dio la vuelta y camino hacía la mesa que había junto a la ventana.  
- ¿Bella? – Charlie llamo desde el salón. Salí de la habitación sin mirar a Jake. Sue Clearwater y sus hijos Seth y Leah acababan de llegar –Bella, Sue quiere saber si nos vamos a quedar a cenar los dos – Sonreí a Sue. Miré a mi padre – te había dejado una nota en casa diciéndote que no iba a cenar, pero… supongo que no la viste, ¿no?  
- Cielo – empezó a decir Sue – hay comida de sobra, tu padre es algo alarmista. Donde comen 6 comen 7. – se dio media vuelta y entró en lo que supuse era la cocina. Leah la siguió y Seth camino hacia mi, yo me di la vuelta y volví a entrar en la habitación. Cuando lo hice Jake tiró de mi y me beso en los labios. La puerta se cerró y no separamos bruscamente. Seth nos miraba con cara de asombro.  
- ¡Qué fuerte!  
- Seth, baja la voz – dijo Jake  
- No lo puedo creer – susurró entonces – la hija del jefe Swan. Te va a matar – Seth sonreía burlonamente.  
- Nadie va a matar a nadie – contestó Jake entre dientes  
- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.  
- No, Bella, quédate.  
- Si quédate si te vas ahora mi madre se sentirá ofendida. Y creeme será peor eso que qué tu padre os vea tal y como os he pillado yo – los dos, Jake y Seth se empezaron a reír, miré con cara de malas pulgas a Jake.  
- ¿Qué? Tiene razón, en serio…  
- Iré a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina – Me quite la chaqueta la deje sobre la cama de Jake y salí de la habitación – Seth empezó a reírse de nuevo, luego se escuchó un golpe seco y a Seth protestar. Sonreí . Entré en la cocina – Sue, ¿te ayudo? – Sue calentaba algo en los fogones mientras Leah ponía la mesa.  
- No cielo no hace falta, Leah y yo nos apañamos – Leah me fulminó con la mirada. La devolví la mirada pero sonreí un poco intentando ser amable. Me acerque al mueble que había sobre el fregadero y lo abrí, tal y como esperaba allí estaban los vasos, fui sacándolos del armario y poniéndolos en la encimera hasta que hubo siete. Vi que Sue salía de la cocina hacia el salón, puede oír como preguntaba algo .  
- Os vi ayer en la fiesta de Tyler – el tono de Leah era amenazante. Me giré hacía ella – no entiendo lo que ve Jacob en vosotras.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Primero Lauren y ahora tu.  
- No entiendo…  
- Sois tan… no sois de la tribu – dijo enfadada. Ya veo, Jake debería estar con alguien de la tribu, y no con… como dicen en las películas de "indios y vaqueros", un rostro pálido. Me reí entre dientes. – ¿de que te ríes?  
- De que quizás tengas razón – le sonreí. Ella me miró aun más malhumorada – lo siento, pero pensé que a estas alturas no habría eso prejuicios.  
- ¿Qué prejuicios? – dijo Sue entrando en la cocina de nuevo. Sentí palidecer. Leah sonrió.  
- Hablábamos de la novia de Jake, mamá  
- ¿Lauren? Billy me dijo que ya no salían juntos, ha Billy no le gustaba esa chica, ¿han vuelto? – Sue miró a Leah.  
- No, de su nueva novia – No me lo puedo creer. Notaba que me temblaban las piernas. Sue no me podía ver, mire a Leah suplicándole, dije "por favor" con los labios, ella sonrió más aún.  
- ¿Nueva novia? – Leah me miraba fijamente. Sue entendió al instante y se giró hacía mi. Su mirada era más bien de duda - ¿Bella? – me miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió – Ay estos chicos…, desde luego a Billy le gustas más que Lauren, eso seguro. Anda Bella termina de poner los vasos. Y tu Leah, ve a decirle a tu hermano y Jake, que vayan a por algo más de leña que la cena ya esta lista.

----

La cena trascurrió sin ningún percance, Leah no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la noche, y Seth solo soltó un par de indirectas que al parecer solo dimos importancia Jake, Leah y yo. Después de recoger todo y hacer algo de sobremesa, mi padre decidió que ya debíamos marcharnos.

Jake y yo entramos en su cuarto con las excusa de que yo debía coger mis cosas y las cosas del trabajo.

- Leah no le gusta la idea de que, bueno, tu y yo…  
- No hagas caso a Leah  
- Dijo que no soy de la tribu  
- Leah esta colada por mi Bella, siempre lo ha estado, desde que éramos unos críos, si fueras de la tribu ya hubiese encontrado otra pega.  
- ¿otra pega?  
- Bellla, a mi me da igual que seas de la tribu o no. ¿Tu tienes algún problema con mis orígenes?  
- No…  
- Entonces ¿qué problema hay?, anda vamos antes de que empiecen a sospechar – sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me empujó hacia la puerta y me besó. Su lengua luchaba desesperadamente contra la mía. Sus manos me sujetaban el cuello. - Llevó todo el día conteniéndome, lo siento. - Me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.  
- ¿Jake?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Y si mi padre… - Jake me miro expectante – Y si… bueno, no quiero que él y tu padre discutan por nosotros… tengo que hablar con él.  
- ¿quieres que este contigo?  
- No… lo de la pistola iba en serio – Jake sonrió.  
- ¡Bella! – grito Charlie desde el porche. Recogí mis cosas y salimos. Una vez en el porche Charlie miro a Jake fijamente a los ojos. Era una advertencia. Se despidió de Billy y Sue y se dirigió a su coche.  
- Buenas noches Bella – dijo Sue mientras me abrazaba. Conduce con cuidado.  
- Si, tranquila. Hasta otro día Billy. – Mire a Jake. Me sonrió - Adiós.  
- Adiós – Jake me siguió hasta el coche – metí mi móvil en tu memoria antes, ¿espero que no te importe? – le sonreí.  
- No, esta bien.  
- ¿Me darás un toque cuando llegues a tú casa?  
- ¿quieres que lo haga?  
- Me quedaré más tranquilo  
- Bueno… de acuerdo.  
- Gracias.  
- Hasta mañana, Jake.  
- Hasta mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Bueno aqui estoy, con otro capítulo más, he aligerado un poco las cosas y hay un pequéño salto en el tiempo, pero como he comentado otras veces, tengo ya escritas cosas que pasaran en el futuro y estoy alargando mucho esta parte que es algo asi como la introdución. y tengo ganas de llegar a ciertas partes de la trama que ya tengo en mente, y me estoy estancando. Además necesito que evolucione, si no será muy aburrido.

Espero que os guste como va encaminadose la historia.

----------------------------

**Capítulo 10**

Aparqué detrás del coche patrulla. Charlie ya había entrado, saqué el móvil de camino al porche e hice una perdida. Fue respondida con otra inmediatamente. Cuando entre Charlie me esperaba en el recibidor.

-¿Cuáles eran las normas en Phoenix?

-¿Qué?

-Bella, no hagas que llame a tu madre para esto, ya es difícil hablarlo contigo.

-¿Te refieres a Jacob? – Asintió. Suspiré. – No hubo ningún "Jacob" en Phoenix. Así que supongo que tendrás que poner tu las normas, – me ruboricé. Él también – las normas actuales están bien papá.

-No quiero que suba a tu habitación – Sonreí, estaba muy nervioso y acalorado – No tiene gracia Bella.

-Perdona, es que… papá… no tienes que hacer esto si te sientes incómodo. No te preocupes, no subirá a mi habitación. Nada de salir entre semana más tarde de las 21:30 y totalmente prohibido ir más allá de La Push sin que tu sepas a donde he ido. – Levanté las cejas buscando su aprobación.

-Supongo que no hace falta que hablemos… ya sabes – ahora la que estaba acalorada era yo.

-¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡No! No, no… mamá ya se ocupó de eso… tranquilo, no tenemos que hablar de eso…

-Bien… Bella, todo esto es nuevo para mí… así que… bueno – si también es nuevo para mí, no te preocupes.

-Mamá esta al tanto, estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema en hablar contigo. Me voy a dormir, es tarde. Hasta mañana. – Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí – No te preocupes… ¿eh?

-Hasta mañana Bella.

Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama.

Cogí el portátil y le escribí a mi madre un mail para que estuviera al tanto de la situación, le conté lo que sabía que quería saber, y que no pensaba contarle por teléfono, y Reneé puede ser un desastre para algunas cosas, pero sabe que si se lo cuento en mail es que no quiero hablarlo con ella a viva voz, así que no sacará el tema. También para que esté preparada para la llamada de Charlie, porque aunque ha dicho que no lo hará, la llamará, para pedirle que no sea cruel con él, ya era lo suficientemente incómodo que ella se mostrará natural y compresiva a cientos de kilómetros, lo último que necesitaba era a Reneé diciéndole a mi padre algo así como "Tú y yo también nos conocimos él último curso de instituto". No quiero ni pensar lo que hacían mis padres el último curso de instituto. No quiero ni pensar lo que Charlie puede llegar a imaginar.

Los meses pasaron y bueno parece que Reneé y Charlie tuvieron una conversación bastante tranquilizadora, aunque Charlie aún miraba con recelo a Jacob. En ese sentido, la aprobación de Billy cuando Jake se lo dijo fue un tanto a nuestro favor, Billy quitaba importancia a las cosas delante de Charlie. Y esto hacía que Charlie se relajará de vez en cuando y no se preocupara demasiado.

Jess ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con nuestra relación, lo cual era de agradecer, ya que tener a Jess analizando cada una de las frases y movimientos de Jacob me ponía nerviosa. Y a él también. Además Jess se convirtió durante un tiempo en el centro de nuestras conversaciones y los dos decidimos que ya era suficiente. Se que Jake le dijo a Mike que le insinuará a Jess que a mi me agobiaba sus comentarios. Incluso recuerdo que una vez Jake me dijo algo así como "Estoy deseando que llegue esta tarde" y seguidamente se giro hacia Jess para decirle, "Oh, Jess, no hace falta que analices la frase es muy simple, Charlie tiene guardia, y estaremos solos", después me guiño un ojo, me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se marchó. Las dos le miramos marcharse y Jess a partir de ahí empezó paulatinamente a un lado sus análisis.

Jacob y yo fuimos despacio como yo le había pedido. Confesaré que al principio evitaba quedar a solas con él, y realmente solo lo hacíamos para acabar las practicas de biología, y parece ser que Jacob respetaba bastante el hecho de que yo quisiera en primer lugar estudiar y después si acabábamos antes de que llegara Charlie, avanzar nuestra relación.

Después cuando empecé a estar más a gusto, casi siempre quedábamos con Jess y Mike y Ben y Angela, prometo que esto si que no era intencionado, Forks no es muy grande y tampoco hay tantas cosas que hacer, y si no habíamos quedado al final nos acabábamos encontrando. La única forma de evitar eso era ir a La Push, pero allí iba a ser muy difícil que alguien no nos viera o algo, y llegaría a oídos de Charlie, y una cosa es que Charlie sepa que salimos y otra es que alguien le diga "el otro día vi a tu hija y al chico de Black dando se el lote en el paseo que hay al lado de la playa"… porque es capaz de matar a Jake.

Tampoco ayuda que él y Ben no se llevan bien, y Angela sea mi mejor amiga, cada vez que salimos y están los dos la tensión se nota en el aire.

Angela hablo con Ben, y este dijo que él no tiene ningún problema con Jacob, y Jacob simplemente me dijo que no le gusta como trata a la gente cuando esta metido de lleno en las cosas del periódico, pero que quitando eso, le parece un tío genial, claro que el tono con el que lo dijo no era muy amigable. Así que estaba claro que los dos mienten. Jess nos dijo que no le diéramos tanta importancia que se les pasaría. No llego a alcanzar porque tiene celos el uno del otro… prefiero no pensarlo. Y bueno la verdad es que Mike ayudó bastante en eso, porque paradójicamente se llevaba muy bien con Ben y creo que esto hacía que Jacob fuera más tolerante.

Pero no me di cuenta hasta hoy que Jacob empezaba a estar algo frustrado con la forma en que avanzaba nuestra relación. Decidimos ir los 6 al cine y después de discutir entre todos que película entrar a ver apostamos por una de miedo de estas que ya sabes como va a acabar antes de que empiece.

No lo negaré era una película malísima, pero era entretenida, aunque muy previsible. Ben y Angela estaban a mi derecha, Ben rodeaba a Angela con un brazo y esta estaba ligeramente echada sobre él, al menos lo que le permitía la butaca.

Jess y Mike que estaban a la izquierda de Jake, se habían levantado y se habían puesto en la esquina más alejada, de la última fila donde estábamos sentados. Me eche un poco hacía adelante y les miré, no se veía mucho pero estaba claro que no estaban viendo la película. Jake los miraba de reojo, se movió estaba incómodo. Me volví a sentar. Mire de reojo a Angela, ella y Ben se estaban besando, dulcemente, no como Mike y Jess… genial… Jake se inclinó hacía delante apoyando los brazos en la butaca que tenía delante. Hice lo mismo.

¿Estás bien? – susurré

¿Tú que crees?

Es un poco incómodo

¿un poco? – resoplé y volví a apoyarme en el respaldo de mi butaca. No era la primera vez que íbamos los 6 al cine, y esto ocurría. Yo como mucho había dejado a Jacob besarme alguna vez pero no más que eso. Angela y Ben seguían. Me levanté y pasé por delante de ellos. Pude oír a Angela decir que lo sentía y a Ben protestar. Crucé el pasillo central de la sala y me senté en a otra punta del cine. Jake no tardó mucho en sentarse a mi lado.

No he venido aquí para que vengas tú – se sentó

¿Por qué estas enfadada?

No estoy enfadada

Si que lo estas.

¿Y tú?

No estoy enfadado

Ya…

Eso – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacía donde estaban los demás – resulta incómodo.

Ya, pero no es motivo para enfadarse.

No estoy enfadado. Es frustración – genial, le gustaría que estuviéramos enrollándonos en lugar de ver la película, perfecto…

Quiero ver la película – le dije. Me miro incrédulo, los dos sabíamos que la película me importaba más bien poco en estos momentos - ¿Qué?

Bien - dijo sentándose otra vez mirando hacía la pantalla. Hice lo mismo.

Aunque lo que de verdad quería, no, lo que deseaba es que Jacob me besará. Me besará como Mike estaba besando a Jess. Y esta claro que ahora tenía que ser yo quién diera ese paso. Porque es él el que da los primeros pasos siempre, y también está cansado de hacerlo. Me incliné y susurré en su oído.

¿Jake?

¿Qué? - protestó. Puse mi mano en su barbilla haciendo que me mirara y le besé. Fue un besó rápido y me aparte a mirarle. Genial sigue enfadado. Resoplé. Pero entonces sostuvo mi cara con las dos manos y me besó, de hecho creo que lo que hacían Jess y Mike resultaba inocente comparado con este beso. El reposabrazos de la butaca empezaba a estorbar.

Jake… - susurré. Se separó

¿Qué? – miré la pantalla de reojo…

Creo que tengo muchísima sed – Jake se sorprendió. Me levanté y salí hacia el pasillo, cuando llegue a la puerta de la sala le miré. Él me miraba. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera. Salimos corriendo del cine y cuando llegamos a su coche Jake me apretó entre él y la carrocería, y ya no importó quien pasaba por allí, solo estábamos los dos.

--

- Están aquí.

Ben nos vio sentados en el banco de madera que había al lado del coche.

- Black, tú lo de salida en grupo ¿no lo piyas muy bien no?

- ¿En grupo? Si ver como tus amigos se dan el lote durante una hora se llama salir en grupo… lo que tú digas - dijo Jake…

-Vosotros también os habéis estado dando el lote.

-Pero no delante de ti.

-Es que es contagioso – dije yo intentando terminar la discusión.

-Por fin – Angela llego, estaba un poco sofocada – por lo menos podías mirar el móvil de vez en cuando Bella… o haber mandado un mensaje. Estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué me iba a pasar? – miré a Jacob, esté me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Nunca le pasará nada estando conmigo.

Después de cenar volvimos a casa.

Jake aparcó delante de mi casa. Apagó el motor y se giró hacía mi.

-Bella, ¿cuándo vamos a salir en serio?

- ¿Salir en serio? – Qué se supone que hemos hecho los últimos 3 meses - ¿no entiendo…? – me sonrió

-Me refiero a una cita en condiciones, no se, podríamos ir a cenar o al cine y luego a tomar algo… a la bolera o… no sé hacer algo – dijo desviando la mirada, estaba nervioso. Eso ya lo hacíamos.

-Las actividades deportivas o similares quedan prohibidas

-Vamos Bella, creo que exageras, no eres tan…

-¿patosa? Si quieres pasarte la tarde en urgencias allá tú – se echo a reír, le di en el brazo.

-¡hey!

-No te rías de mí, hablo en serio.

-Yo también. ¿En serio crees que dejaría que los bolos te atacasen? – dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Te estas ganando que diga que no a cualquier oferta – se puso serio.

-Vale, ahora en serio, vamos a salir juntos los dos solos – eso era una queja por la de veces que hemos ido con Mike y Jess y/o Ben y Angela a cualquier lado - te invito a cenar, tú elijes el restaurante.

-¿Aquí en Forks? – no había mucho donde elegir. Supo enseguida a lo que me refería.

-No, en Port Angeles

-¿Y si elijó un sitio caro? – dije en broma

-Pues tendrás que esperar mucho a que pueda volver a llevarte a cenar – dijo entre risas

-Era broma. Podemos ir a "Joe's"

-Bueno tenía pensado algo más… sofisticado

-Si ya tienes pensado el sitio, ¿porque me dices que elija yo?

-No, no lo tengo pensado, ¿pero una hamburguesería? Hablo de una cita seria, Bella – me ruborice y desvié la mirada. El puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarle

-¿Un italiano?

-¿Por qué aún te incomodan estas cosas?

-No me incomodan, es solo que… - me besó.

-¿Qué italiano?

-Sandro's

-Se acerca más a mi idea, si. ¿Pasta Nostra?

-Tiene pinta de ser más caro que Sandro's

-No tiene que importarte eso

-Pagamos a medias

-No

-No era una pregunta

-Ya lo sé

-Jake, pero… - me acarició el cuello y se acerco a besarme – esto no es justo no vas a… - me besó de nuevo – Jake… no… puedo....dejar que… déjame… hablar – logre decir entre besos hasta que dejo de besarme.

-¿qué? – dijo separándose de mi resoplando

-No voy a permitir que te gastes tus ahorros en una cena

-Solo es una cena

-Por eso

-Bella, solo quiero llevar a mi novia a cenar a un sitio romántico, sin que ella haga un mundo de la situación, ¿puedes al menos intentar no darle mil vueltas? – me miraba suplicante.

--

¿¡Pasta Nostra!? – dijo Jess saltando de alegría

El restaurante parece precioso solo por fuera – dijo Angela – mis padres fueron en su aniversario, les encantó. ¿Qué celebráis?

¿Celebrar?

¿Es una ocasión especial? No es vuestro aniversario, ni nada. – Estoy segura de que Jess se sabe los aniversarios de todo el instituto.

Simplemente quiere hacer algo distinto

Qué romántico. Ben ya no es tan romántico, al principio si lo era.

Mike tampoco – Angela sonó nostálgica, Jess molesta. - Tienes que vestirte para la ocasión.

Jess, no empieces – dije molesta.

Vamos Bella es un restaurante caro, no puedes ir en vaqueros. ¿Cuándo?

El jueves.

¿En jueves? ¿Y Charlie?

Charlie tiene guardia los jueves, y como empiezan las vacaciones de navidad y al día siguiente no hay clase quizás consiga que me deje volver pasadas las 9:30. Aunque no se que decirle, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que vaya a cenar a casi hora y media de casa, solo con Jake.

Por eso…

No sé… ya veré que le digo.

Dile que vas con nosotras.

Si le miento, seguro que nos piya.

Los días de esta semana pasaron lentamente.

El jueves Jess y Angela vinieron a casa después de clase y me ayudaron a arreglarme. Me sorprendió cuando Angela parecía tan entusiasmada con esto como Jess.

La cuartada decidida al final fue que las tres parejas íbamos a cenar en Port Angeles, así que Jess y Angela también se arreglaron, para disimular. Conseguí un toque de queda a las 10:30, siempre y cuando volviera con Mike o Ben, para que Jake no tuviera que conducir kilómetros de más. En parte se que esto no es porque Jake y yo estemos solos, es porque la carretera de Forks a La Push es peligrosa y en el fondo Charlie aprecia a Jake más de lo que deja ver.

Y aunque Charlie protestó cuando se lo dije, y primero dijo que no. Se que después llamó a Billy y este evidentemente no tenía ningún problema,

Así que solo nos quedaba esperar a que dieran las 5:30.

Cuando llegaron los chicos cada uno en su coche Angela y Jess salieron despidiéndose de Charlie. Yo iba detrás y me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

-¿Vas a ir así? – me miré. La verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con él hasta pero en fin.

-¿Qué pasa? – me miré como si no entendiese a que refería.

-¿No es muy corta esa falda? – si Charlie, es muy corta, demasiado para mi gusto.

-No, es… normal… todas las faldas son así ahora, papá.

-Ten cuidad.

-Tranquilo.

-¿Vais en tres coches?

-Si, no cabemos todos en uno, y bueno… nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo de quien como ir, así es más simple. – Charlie asintió.

-A las 10:30… - en realidad no necesitábamos tanto tiempo, pero eso nos daba margen para estar más tiempo juntos.

-Si Charlie lo sé, no te preocupes – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche. Charlie iba detrás y se dirigió hacia el coche patrulla después de cerrar la casa con llave.

Jake me esperaba junto a la puerta de copiloto.

-Estás muy guapa – le sonreí.

-Vámonos ya – le susurré y cerró la puerta en cuanto me senté.

A las 7 en punto estábamos sentándonos en la mesa que nos habían reservado, era una mesa para cuatro, dos sillones uno enfrente del otro, un poco apartada y donde tendríamos mucha intimidad, el camarero se quedo un poco molesto cuando en lugar de sentarnos el uno frente al otro nos sentamos en el mismo banco.

-¿cómo has conseguido esta mesa?

-Uno de los chicos de la reserva trabaja aquí

-Por eso querías venir aquí, ¿no?

-En parte. Me ha recomendado un par de cosas, vamos a ver – dijo abriendo una de las cartas. Los dos empezamos a leer – Dijo que la pasta con fungi, y los macarrones a los 4 quesos era lo mejor junto con los risottos. ¿Qué quieres tomar? – yo únicamente podía mirar los precios.

-Creo que tomaré una ensalada – que era con diferencia lo más barato.

-Bella, no empieces.

-Jake pero has visto los precios… es muchísimo más caro de lo que pensé que sería, no puedo dejarte pagar eso por una cena.

-Bella, ¿cuántas veces vamos a discutir esto?

-Jake…

-Vale, pídete la ensalada… yo pediré…mmm… ¿crees que tendrán langosta?

-Jake, ni hablar.

-¿Qué pasta quieres? – me miró desafiante a los ojos. Ya le estoy haciendo enfadar. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Lo siento, no quiero que te enfades.

-Bella, no me enfado. ¿Realmente quieres una ensalada?

-No…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Los macarrones.

-Ves… a que es muy fácil.

-Pero no tomaré postre.

-Como quieras. ¿Puedo pedir ya? – Asentí.

La verdad es que la pasta estaba deliciosa.

Al final Jake me convenció y compartimos un postre.

Después condujimos a casa y llegamos hacia las 21:30 estábamos de vuelta.

Como Charlie no estaba y tenía guardia, en principio no llegaría hasta las 6-7 de la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta que Billy pensaba que Jake iba a traerme a casa se supone que él no debería llegar a su casa antes de las 23:00, y aun así siempre puede decirle a Billy que no quería dejarme tanto tiempo solo en casa.

Poco después de entrar no tardamos mucho en subir a mi habitación. Una vez en terreno prohibido, las cosas empezaron a caldearse y acabamos sentados en mi cama sin los jerseys y los zapatos. Después de un rato los besos que me daba Jake empezaron a ser intensos, le empecé a desabrochar la camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Quería estar lo más cerca suyo posible.

Me gusta la falda – dijo entre besos

Es solo una falda – al final tendré que darle las gracias a Jessica por la idea de la falda.

Nunca te pones falda – conseguí quitarle la camisa. Llevaba una camiseta debajo. Vaya. – me gusta como te queda.

¿Te gusta la falda? – Nunca pensé que Jake pudiera dar importancia a una falda.

Tienes unas piernas preciosas –

¿En serio?

De repente su mano estaba en mi muslo. Mucha más arriba de lo que nunca había estado, por debajo de la dichosa falda. No es que nunca haya puesto sus manos a esa altura de mis muslos, pero como siempre llevó pantalones su mano se sentía caliente contra mi piel. Pero sentí frió. Y de repente estaba nerviosa, y mi corazón se disparó a mil por hora. No pienses Bella, la camiseta… conseguí sacarle la camiseta del pantalón. Su mano cada vez más cerca de… de… Me quedé bloqueada. Dejé de devolverle los besos. Él dejó de besarme, su mano bajó hasta mi rodilla. Y me miró a los ojos.

¿Todo bien?

¿Si?

¿Preguntas o afirmas? – mi respiración era errática.

¿Afirmo?

¿Sigues preguntando? – vi que observaba mi cara, buscaba algo, me ruboricé - Bella, ¿eres virgen? – noté como me ruborizaba aún más, vaya, que directo, realmente era tan obvio. Quería desaparecer. Agarre la camisa que le había quitado hace un segundo y me tape la cara con ella – ¿¿¿eh??? No, Bella, no pasa nada, anda… - me quito la camisa de las manos, me ayudo a sentarme sobre la cama. – quieres hablarlo.

No - lloriqueé

Un calentón lo tiene cualquiera, es normal. Si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera ido más despacio – me acaricio la mejilla.

¿Y tú? – le pregunte tras respirar hondo – ¿no lo eres? – claro que no… obviamente no…

No. - Volví a ruborizarme, una imagen de Jake en una cama con Lauren, en una postura bastante comprometida pasó por mi mente. Miré a mi regazo - Demasiado rápido, ¿no? ¿Te estoy agobiando? Bella tienes que decirme estas cosas, no quiero que pienses que quiero presionarte, pero realmente hasta ahora pensé que tú…

No… - dije sin levantar la mirada.

¿Puedo darte un beso? – entonces le miré atónita, no me lo puedo creer, ¿me esta pidiendo permiso, ahora, para darme un beso?

No tienes que pedirme permiso para darme un beso – Sonrió y después me beso en la mejilla y después en el cuello. Luego en los labios, después en el hombro.

Lo sé – dijo – solo quiero que estés cómoda.

Ya estoy cómoda.

Vale, ¿qué quieres hacer? – sonreí. Me puse de rodillas en la cama a su lado y cogí suavemente la parte de debajo de su camiseta. Me ayudó a quitársela. Entonces decidí ver lo lejos que podíamos llegar, se que no estoy preparada para que lo hagamos, pero podemos intentarlo. Empecé a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa. Los dedos me temblaban. Cuando desabroché el último me ayudó a quitármela. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. No se movió, no desvió la mirada.

¿Qué? – pregunté

Vaya… no pensé que ibas a reaccionar así - susurró. No perdimos el contacto visual.

¿No vas a mirar?

No quiero incomodarte - Entonces me arme de valor. Cogí una de sus manos. Iba a ponerla sobre mi pecho, él la detuvo – Bella, ¿seguro que quieres?, yo puedo esperar…

Si. Por favor… - supliqué. Dejó que siguiese guiando su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho izquierdo y la mía encima. Mi respiración entrecortada era lo único que se oía en mi habitación. Cerré los ojos cuando el acarició suavemente mi piel por encima del sujetador. Seguro que podía sentir lo rápido que latía mi corazón, yo lo sentía retumbar en mi interior. Me besó y su otra mano fue al otro pecho. La sensación era increíble y disparaba cientos de sensaciones en el resto de mi cuerpo, por mi piel que no había sentido nunca. Los besos fueron bajando hasta mi pecho. Sus manos fueron a la parte de atrás, iba a desabrochar mi sujetador. Mi corazón se puso a latir como si estuviera corriendo los 100 m lisos, parecía que iba a estallar. Contuve la respiración. El miedo me inundó, no puedo… Lleve mis manos a la espalda sobre las suyas – no puedo… - dejo de besarme. Me miro a los ojos.

JPOV

¿Estás bien? – me sonrió – puedo esperar, Bella. – Bella dudaba, estaba claro que estaba hecha un lío, probablemente una parte de ella quería seguir adelante y otra no, el debate en su interior debía ser exasperante. Desde luego no pensé que iba a hacer lo que acaba de hacer – Bella, ven aquí – la estreche entre mis brazos. Sentí frió al contacto de su piel - ¿tienes frío? – dije mientras cogía su blusa para que se la pusiera

No, estoy muy a gusto así – dijo ella parando mis manos y haciendo que soltará la prenda – ¿podemos quedarnos así un rato? – se abrazó a mi fuertemente.

Claro – Besé su frente. Acaricié su espalda. Y Me recosté en la cama llevándola entre mis brazos.

--------------------

Bueno, bueno... ¿qué os parece? Jake es un sol, ¿no? (los del Team Edward que no me maten, please... yo para que lo sepais soy del grupo bipolar que es Team Edward-Team Jacob, lo siento, no puedo elegir, desde mi punto de vista, en la saga de Meyer, son complementarios, y es lo que más me gusta de ellos)

Vamos poco a poquito, ¿ok? aún estoy tanteando la clasificación "M", como veais, obviamente lo es pero no se como de explicito quiero que sea el asunto, al menos al principio, ¿que opinais? Y ahora seré mala, jejejeje, ha sido interesante escribir su primera vez. En efecto, si, la tengo escrita, pero quiero pulirla, y por eso quiero ver como de explicito quereis que sea el sexo en este fanfic. Evidentemente es una primera vez... así que tener eso en cuenta vale, tampoco vamos a ser muy gráficos con el asunto que no quiero traumatizar a Bella ;Þ

Sed buenos... quiero leer reviews venga!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola,

Bueno un capítulo más!

No es muy largo... lo siento... pero quiero aligerar un poquito la trama.

Tambien quería deciros que el día 6 me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el 24.

No sé si subiré algún capítulo más antes, lo voy a intentar, pero no lo pormeto.

Además tambien quiero actualizar "No estás solo". Y quizás subá algo más, estoy escrbiendo algo, y tengo otra idea más en mente.

He subido la traducción del segundo capítulo de "Total Eclipse of the Heart", y seguro que no traduzco más ya hasta la vuelta.

Espero que os guste. Y os recuerdo, para aquellos que estan deseando que aparezca Edward.. que aún queda mucho para que aparezca.

**Capitulo 11**

**BPOV**

-¡Charlie vamos! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

¿Como es posible que mi padre esté tardando más que yo en arreglarse?.

Miré mi vestido. Era sencillo y aun no puedo creer que Reneé me comprará un vestido. He estado en Phoenix los últimos 5 días. Navidad en casa de Reneé y Nochevieja con Charlie. Eso fue lo acordado para este año. La verdad es que en verano acordamos que pasaría todas las navidades con Reneé ya que ahora vivo con Charlie, y bueno Charlie no tenía problema. Pero Reneé fue comprensiva, ya que hay alguien más con quien celebrarlas.

Han pasado 6 días desde que vi a Jake por última vez. Desde que cenamos juntos. Desde que… bueno desde que descubrí que aun no estoy preparada para dar otro pasó más en nuestra relación.

Llegué esta mañana, y los dos acordamos que esperaríamos a esta noche. Teníamos que estar en casa de los Clearwater a partir de las 8 para la cena y fiesta de Año Nuevo.

He dado mil vueltas a lo que me iba a poner. Y al final cedí, y me puse el vestido. Lo cierto es que me gusta el vestido. Es sencillo y de color negro, no es demasiado atrevido, pero es lo suficientemente corto, y tiene algo de escote.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Recordé las palabras de Phil cuando abrí la cortinilla del probador. "A ese tal Jacob le va a encantar", Reneé se reía de mi mientras me volvía a cambiar y le decía que me negaba a comprármelo, ella contestó que ella iba a pagar y que me gustase o no el vestido se iba a ir conmigo a Forks. También compramos unos zapatos y unas medias, y una chaqueta… y en fin el pack completo.

Nunca pensé que me gustaría el resultado. Pero ahí estaba mi reflejo.

-Bella estás preciosa… - miré a Charlie que bajaba las escaleras en su traje.

-Tu también estas muy guapo Charlie. Déjame que te haga una foto.

-Ponte tu también – le mire fijamente – vamos Bella, es solo una foto. Haz feliz a tu padre, cuantas fotos tuyas con más de 5 años hay en la casa.

-Suficientes.

-Bells, no hay ninguna – me sonrió.

–Ay, esta bien… pero ponla en un sitio poco visible, ¿vale? - Coloque la cámara en el trípode y indique a Charlie donde ponerse, puse el temporizador y me coloqué a su lado. Se disparó el flash. Cuando fui a mirar la foto no me espantó el resultado, así que decidí darle a Charlie esa pequeña satisfacción.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Clearwater el coche de Jacob ya estaba allí. De repente estaba nerviosa. Iba a salir cuando Charlie me puso la mano en el brazo.

-Bella, se que Jacob y tu ya lleváis saliendo unos meses y que durante ellos he sido un poco estricto, pero en fin – suspiró - podré soportar que le beses debajo del muérdago o cuando den las 12 – noté como me ponía colorada.

-Papá…

-En fin ya tienes 17 años y él pronto tendrá 18, ¿no?… déjale bien claro que en ese momento tu serás menor y yo soy el jefe de policía…

-¡Papá! – Charlie se echó a reír. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Era una broma.

-Bueno ya que estamos dando bendiciones. Me gusta Sue papá. – ahora fue él el que se puso colorado.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Por favor… que no nací ayer papá. Necesitas a alguien papá y a ella le gustas y ella te gusta, y ya sois mayorcitos los dos. Si no das un paso pronto, te aseguro que lo dará ella.

-Te tengo a ti.

-El año que viene iré a la universidad, y sabes que es muy probable que sea en la costa este. Tampoco me importa que la beses debajo del muérdago o cuando den las 12. – le sonreí.

-Anda vamos a dentro.

Seth fue quién abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándome.

-Vaya… - fue lo único que dijo. Hasta que Charlie se aclaró la garganta. – Si, esto, buenas noches Jefe Swan, Bella… adelante.

-Gracias Seth – Charlie dejó que pasará delante.

-Buenas noches – dijo Leah acercándose - Los abrigos, por favor.

-Buenas noches Leah – dijo mi padre dándole su abrigo – vaya estas muy guapa Leah – Seth ahogó una carcajada. Charlie y Leah le fulminaron con la mirada.

Después Seth y él entraron en la habitación que estaba a continuación del hall de entrada. Pude oír a Seth gritar "Mamá los Swan han llegado". Le di a Leah mi abrigo, ella me analizó de arriba abajo. Ella no estaba guapa, estaba espectacular, llevaba un vestido verde que resaltaba el color bronceado de su piel, y en fin, Leah es perfecta en todos los sentidos. Al menos físicamente. Yo así lado parezco aun una niña.

-Estas muy guapa, Leah – ella me miró severamente. Me sentí incómoda.

-Gracias, tu también - murmuró mientras colgaba los abrigos en un armario que había en la entrada.

-Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo – dijo Jacob. Me giré hacía él. Me sonrió. Di un paso hacía él y el otro hacía mi. Y entonces Leah pasó entre los dos.

-Bella debería pasar a saludar. Es lo correcto. – dijo, y salió del hall.

-Si, tiene razón… - murmuré y nos acercamos un poco más. Nos besamos, fue un beso muy tierno. Le cogí de la mano.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que entremos cogidos de la mano? – le sonreí.

-Si… vamos. Tengo la bendición de Charlie.

-¿En serio? – asentí - ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace 1 minuto.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo. ¿y eso?

-Supongo que ya que no puede evitar lo inevitable necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Inevitable? – miré hacía arriba, estábamos justo debajo del muérdago. Él siguió mi mirada y después me miró a los ojos – vale… significa que podemos quedarnos aquí debajo toda la noche.

-No, Jake, significa que puedo darte un besó ahora – me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios. - Y si te portas bien, quizás te de un besó mejor a las 12:00.

-¿mejor? – sonrió de forma traviesa. Me reí.

Entramos en el salón y después de unos cuantos minutos de vergüenza recibiendo los piropos de las personas que ya estaban allí,

Después entré en la cocina. Leah, y otras tres chicas más que no conocía estaban dando los últimos detalles en un lado de la cocina, mientras que Sue y otras mujeres se afanaban en el otro lado.

Me acerqué a Leah. Las otras tres chicas me miraron y una de ellas se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida y ella debió sentir la tensión.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? – negué levemente.

-Soy Becky, y ella es Rachel mi hermana. Y ella Emily Young – Recordaba los nombres. Las cara que recordaban eran de tres niñas – jugabas con nosotras y con Leah cuando eras pequeña y venias a pasar los veranos con Charlie, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, un poco… recuerdo que vosotras dos ibais siempre vestidas igual y que no sabía diferenciaros – las cuatro chicas se echaron a reír, incluida Leah, la miré sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta dejo de reírse, las demás seguían haciéndolo.

-Leah… vamos, no seas rencorosa… - dijo Becky, Leah soltó de golpe el recipiente que tenía en la mano y salió de la cocina. Las tres empezaron a reírse aún más fuerte.

-Niñas por favor… - dijo una de las mujeres mirándome a mí de reojo. Sue se aclaró la garganta mientras la miraba severamente y dejo de mirarme – Becky se agachó hacia mi.

-Leah esta celosa… ella esta colada por mi hermano ¿sabes?

-Jake me lo dijo – susurré.

-Lo que necesita Leah es echarse un novio y olvidar a nuestro hermano – dijo Rachel.

-Jacob debería hablar con ella – susurró Emily mirando el plato en el que colocaba dulces navideños. Las tres la miramos – Leah necesita decirle a Jacob lo que siente y que él le diga lo que siente él, dejar las cosas claras. Entonces lo superará.

-Vaya Emily empiezas a hablar como Sam – dijo Rachel asombrada. Emily sonrió.

-No es que hable como Sam – Sue se puso al lado – Es que vosotras tres aun estáis en con mucho pavo, y en especial Leah. Y mi ahijado necesita espabilar. Aunque Bella, he de admitir que desde que esta contigo ha madurado bastante – me sonrojé. No creo que Jake haya madurado por estar conmigo. Sue me dio un plato y una caja de dulces. – Ponlos ahí por favor – hice lo que me pidió mientras Rachel nos contaba sobre el chico con el que salía en la universidad, y sobre la beca que había conseguido y con la que el mes que viene se iba a estudiar a Inglaterra.

Cuando salí de la cocina vi a Leah apoyada en la pared mientras los hombres y chicos terminaban de poner la mesa.

-Leah… - me miró – me gustaría…

-Bella, no quiero que me hables.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Jake acercándose a nosotras.

-Nada – refunfuñó Leah y volvió a la cocina. Jake la miró asombrado.

-No entiendo porque es tan borde contigo.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella.

-¿De que?

-Ya sabes de que

-Y que se supone que debo decirle, ¿que no siento lo mismo que siente ella?

-Si, quizás ayude…

-Ya lo hice…

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé… cuando teníamos unos 12 años.

-Jake…

-Bueno será uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo. Aunque no el principal. Se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis caderas, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Y cual es el principal? - pregunté

-Pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo – sonreí

-¿Y las notas?

-Eso va después.

-¡A cenar! – dijo Sue saliendo de la cocina seguida del resto de mujeres y llevando platos llenos de comida.

La cena fue bastante tranquila. Leah estaba sentada en la otra punta de la mesa, así que no tuve ningún que preocuparme por ella. Rachel estaba sentada con ella y Seth. Y Becky y Jacob en el mismo lado que yo.

Después de la cena se retiró la mesa y se hizo espacio en el salón para bailar. Hubo una pequeña discusión entre Rachel, Becky y Seth sobre quien se encargaba de seleccionar la música y Billy decidió hacerlo él.

Todo el mundo se puso a bailar, todos menos Charlie que se quedó sentado en uno de los sofás y yo que me apoyé en la pared que quedaba detrás de ese sofá. Las chicas vinieron de vez en cuando a intentar convencer, menos Leah claro. Incluso Sue y la madre de Emily también. Un poco más tarde vino más gente incluidos los Uley. Jake me presentó a Sam, uno de sus mejores amigos de la reserva, me di cuenta que Jake hablaba sobre Sam con admiración.

Emily y Sam se apartaron a otro lado del salón y se besaron. Hacían muy buena pareja. Jacob se acerco a mi de nuevo y me cogió de la mano tiró de mi y tropecé apoyando las mano sobre su pecho para no caerme.

-Jake no quiero bailar – intenté soltarme y volverme a apoyar en la pared.

-Venga solo aquí. Además la canción que suena es lenta, solo tenemos que movernos así – Jake puso mis manos sobre sus hombros y después las suyas, una a cada lado de mi cintura, dejando bastante espacio entre los dos. Luego lentamente me acerco a él colocando sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda a la altura de la cadera. Yo apoye la mejilla en su pecho y cerré los ojos, podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Sonreí.

-¿por qué sonríes?

-Tu corazón… late tranquilo. El mío va a 100 por hora ahora mismo – abrí los ojos y miré hacía Charlie por encima del hombro de Jake. Charlie miraba al centro del salón mientras él y Billy sentado en su lado charlaban animadamente, mientras observaban a la gente bailar. Nosotros estábamos a su espalda. Mire a Jake a los ojos y cogí una de sus manos y la apoye en mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón. - ¿Lo sientes?

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-No son nervios… bueno, no lo sé. No me siento nerviosa, pero a veces cuando estoy contigo me pasa – sonreí. Él me sonrió también. Su mano descendió por mi costado hasta ponerse a la misma altura que la otra ahora en mi cintura. – ¿A ti no te pasa?

-A veces… cuando llegaste… por ejemplo. Este vestido… en fin…

-Ya, nunca me pongo vestidos, lo sé – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No es eso… no me importa, además teniendo en cuenta como te estaba mirando Seth durante toda la cena, prefiero que no te pongas vestidos.

-Estas exagerando.

-No, en serio, si no fuera porque sabe que le patearé el culo ya se hubiera acercado a ti en más de una ocasión.

-Me alegro que te guste el vestido… despídete de él porque será la última vez que lo veas – arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y eso?

-¿En que otro momento me lo voy a poner?

-¿En el baile de primavera? ¿o en el baile de promoción?– mis pies se quedaron congelados, aunque Jake siguió meciéndonos lentamente – ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quieres ir a los bailes? – dejó de mecernos, nos quedamos abrazados pero sin movernos.

-¿No quieres ir? – note el pánico en su voz – mmmm, bueno si no quieres ir no iremos, ósea, no sé, pensé que a las chicas os gustan esas cosas…

-No se bailar – murmuré. Jake sonrió y empezó el suave balanceo de nuevo.

-No parece que se te de tan mal, - me guiño un ojo – mira quedan meses para los dos bailes ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento.

-¡1 minuto! – grito Billy y todo el mundo dejo de bailar. Pusieron la TV para ver la retransmisión en directo y la cuenta atrás. Miré a Charlie y esté me miró a mi me sonrió. Vocalice un "Feliz año. Te quiero" y pude leer un "Y yo a ti" en los suyos , después desvió la mirada de nuevo a la TV.

Miré a Jake. Él también miraba la TV y me sujetaba fuertemente contra él con un brazo. Aclaré la garganta y miró hacía abajo. Nos miramos intensamente. Creamos una burbuja a nuestro alrededor, y el jaleo de la habitación parecía distante. Sonreí.

-Te quiero, Jake – sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Él sonrió y apoyó su frente en la mía. Puso una mano a cada lado de me cuello. Pude oír la cuenta atrás en la lejanía "10…, 9…, 8…, 7…"

-Te quiero, Bella – Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, era la primera vez que nos decíamos esas palabras, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, Jake la limpió dulcemente con su dedo pulgar. "3…, 2…, ¡1!"

Nuestros labios se encontraron, se movían lentamente. Podía escuchar a la gente felicitándose el año y cantando la tradicional canción. Pero era como si Jake y yo estuviéramos por encima de eso.

Era el beso más tierno que Jake me había dado desde que le conocí. Un beso que decía al otro todo lo que sentíamos. Un beso que hubiese deseado que durada para siempre. Pero no, nos separamos, cuando se detuvo, nos abrazamos durante unos segundos más. Después Jake me separó despacio, me besó la frente.

-Te quiero, Bells – volvió a decir separándose de mi, nos cogimos de la mano hasta que la distancia no lo permitió más y entonces él soltó mi mano mientras Seth y Sam le abrazaban. Sonreí y me giré. Mi padre saludaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor y cuando llegue a él puse mi mano sobre su hombro Charlie se giró.

-¡Feliz año Bells!

-¡Feliz año papá! – le abracé fuertemente y besé su mejilla.

Después me mezclé entre la gente y felicité a todo el mundo que me felicitaba a mi. Hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos frente a frente.

-¡Feliz año Bella!

-¡Feliz año Jake!

------

No lo negaré. Me encanta la parejita feliz que he creado, en serio, son tan monos, jejeje. Bueno ¿que os ha parecido?  
Imapciente por leer reviews


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

Bueno es más que probable que está sea mi última actualización en este fanfic, hasta mi vuelta de vacaciones a finales de agosto.  
Espero que os gusté ;P

---

**Capítulo 12 **

BPOV

A estas alturas de la madrugada, ya habíamos decidido que dormiríamos en la reserva. Los Black tenía una habitación de invitados donde dormiría Charlie y yo dormiría con Rachel y Becky.

Me puse el pijama que me dejo Becky y salí del baño para ir a despedirme de Charlie. Me crucé con Jake por el pasillo que me sonrió pícaramente, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Papá?

-Pasa – Abrí un poco la puerta, el estaba tumbado en la cama, me estaba esperando.

-Hasta mañana – me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Que descanses hija.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Jacob me esperaba apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando llegué a su altura abrió sus brazos y deje que me abrazará.

-¿Vendrás luego? – susurró

-¿Qué?

-Ven luego

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú padre, mi padre…

-Vamos Bella… Rachel ronca, ¿sabes? – sonreí ahogando una carcajada.

-No sé…

-Te estaré esperando – me dio un beso en la frente y me soltó cerrando la puerta de su cuarto delante mío. Genial.

Cuando entre en la habitación de las chicas cada una de ellas estaba en su cama. Mi padre y Jake habían colocado un colchón entre las dos camas. Rachel ya dormía.

-Creo que tomó demasiado Champán – dijo Becky sonriendo. Yo le sonreí. - ¿Iras a dormir con mi hermano más tarde? – sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas – Tranquila Bella, te cubriremos las espaldas.

-Yo… no sé.

-¿Por?

-Si nos pillan…

-Va. Mi padre a lo mejor se enfada de primeras, pero se le pasará rápido, dirá algo así como "ya no podemos evitarlo". A tu padre le gusta mi hermano, seguro que se enfada pero se le pasará enseguida – Me tumbe en la cama y Becky apagó la luz.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana Becky.

Vale, estoy es genial, estoy aquí dando vueltas sin poder dormir, y ya ha pasado media hora. Becky ya llevaba un rato dormida, lo notaba por su respiración. Sopesé las opciones, ¿qué es lo peor qué puede pasar si mi padre me pilla en la habitación de Jake? ¿qué me castigue, me prohíba verle…? Me incorporé y salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Hacía muchísimo frió fuera de las mantas. Abrí despacio la puerta de la habitación de Jake. Pensé que dormía hasta que abrió parte de las sabanas delante suya ofreciéndome el espacio que quedaba delante de él, mientras él se movía un poco para atrás para dejarme más hueco. Me quedé quieta. Jake y yo nunca habíamos dormido juntos. Habíamos estado tumbados en mi cama pero nada más y siempre sobre las sábanas. Es curioso, mi mente daba vueltas a este hecho, pero mi cuerpo avanzó y me tumbe a su lado, Jake nos tapó y paso su brazo alrededor mío a la altura de mi vientre. Me dio un beso en el cuello, que provoco que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda. Me giré sobre mi misma y así estaba de cara a él y le besé en los labios.

El beso empezó como casi todos, inocente pero poco a poco se fue volviendo cada vez más agitado. Las manos de Jake acariciaban mis costados y las mías los suyos. Jake entonces bajó su mano por mi cadera, por el muslo y cuando llegó a mi rodilla la cogió y puso mi pierna sobre su cadera, no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mis labios, y menos mal que nos estábamos besando porque sino fijo que nos pillaban. Teníamos que parar… Jake me besaba el cuello ahora, mis manos fueron a su pelo atrayéndole más hacía mi y entonces note algo en mi muslo… Oh Dios Mío… no puede ser. Jake gruñó en mi cuello. Tenía una erección.

-Bella, no hagas eso… -susurró – No quiero que nos pillen - Pero no pude evitarlo me pegué más él, sentía curiosidad… baje una de mis manos entre nosotros, pero Jake la detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía – Bella, no… no quiero que sea así.

-¿Así como? – Jake me miró a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella no te he pedido que vinieras para…

-¿Quieres dormir? – no puedo creerlo…

-No, Créeme me esta costando muchísimo soltarte la mano y dejar que sigas.

-Entonces suéltame… quiero hacerlo. Nunca habías…

-¿Nunca? Bella que sea la primera vez que te das cuenta no quiere decir que no haya pasado esto antes. – se que le miré asombrada.

-¿Por qué no me lo decías?

-No quería presionarte. Que pensaras que tenías que hacer algo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo – Jake trago saliva. Empezaba a frustrarme.

-Hazlo tu también – la expresión de Jake desveló que de repente estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué? – incluso ese susurro sonó entrecortado.

-Yo te toco a ti y tu a mi – Dios, ¿he dicho yo eso?. Jake sonrió. Vale ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa.

-Bella, ¿estas segura?

-Si – la afirmación sonó mucho más decidida de lo que pensé que lo haría – Hazlo… - susurré.

Jake se apretó más contar mi entonces. Su mano soltó la mía y la coloco en mi muslo casi en mi entrepierna. Mi respiración se aceleró. Jake me miraba a los ojos y asentí. Deslizo su mano hasta que la puso totalmente encima de mi parte más íntima. Y mi mano hizo lo mismo. Jake cerró los ojos al contacto, y movió su mano de arriba abajo sobre mi… mordí mis labios para no gemir mientras hacía lo mismo sobre él.

–Jake…

-¿Qué? – no se de donde vino pero moví mis caderas hacía él… él me beso el cuello. Sonreía. Me bajó el pantalón del pijama hasta las rodillas y hizo lo mismo con el suyo - Bella…¿Puedo tocarte? – Se que abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba muy excitada, mentiría si dijese que no quería que lo hiciera. Asentí. Entonces Jake presionó un dedo sobre mi por encima de mis braguitas. Volví a morderme el labio. Él volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez, me beso y pude gemir libremente. La sensación era… indescriptible. Note como se formaba una humedad en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Estoy segura de que Jake podía sentirlo a través de mis braguitas. Jake movía sus caderas contra las mías, buscando roce, porqué yo era incapaz de mover mi mano sobre él. Jake paró y agarró el borde de mis braguitas con la mano. Me miró fijamente. Tragué saliva.

-Sigue – susurré…

-Bella… si quieres que pare solo dilo, ¿ok? – asentí mientras me mordía el labio, a estas altura seguro que ya me estaba haciendo sangre. Jake metió la mano por mis braguitas y hizo el mismo movimiento en el mismo sitio pero sobre la piel – Dios Bella estas… - le besé de nuevo. Y metí mi mano en sus calzoncillos, y le rodeé con ella. No pensé que fuera a estar tan dura, era… extraño. Jake gruñó en mis labios.

-¿Te hago daño? – pregunté soltándole. Jake se rió entre dientes.

-No… - volví a rodearle con los dedos. Jake entonces deslizó un dedo hasta mi entrada y la acarició.

-Mmm – ahogué un grito. Jake nos hizo girar, colocándose un poco sobre mi, y mi espalda apoyada totalmente en la cama. Entonces metió un dedo en mi. Cerré los ojos y hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

-Relájate Bella - me susurró al oído mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Oh Dios Mío… - susurré. Jake sacó el dedo y lo volvió a introducir. Mi mano buscó su erección de nuevo. Jake paró. Noté como me quitaba las braguitas y los pantalones del todo. Cuando volvió a recostarse a mi lado noté que él también estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo. Volvió a acariciarme, está vez hizo un movimiento circular sobre mi clítoris un gemido salió de mis labios. Me tapé la boca con las manos. Los dos dejamos de movernos. Escuchando el silencio. ¿Y si alguien me había oído? Intenté que Jake me soltará.

-No espera… - susurró. No se oía nada. Empezó a mover el dedo de nuevo, esta vez más rápido. Volví a agarrarle y mis movimientos pronto imitaron los suyos, nos besábamos para evitar que los gemidos se oyesen más haya de la habitación. Jake volvió a meter un dedo dentro de mi pero esta vez lo movía mucho más rápido y después metió un segundo. Noté que mis músculos se adaptaban a sus dedos pero que le costaba moverlos. Empezó a acariciar mi clítoris con el pulgar. Entonces la sensación de placer que sus caricias me provocaban empezó a incrementarse en mi bajo vientre, era como si algo quisiera explotar pero no podía note que mis músculos palpitaban alrededor de los dedos de Jake, pensé que eso haría que Jake parase, pero todo lo contrarío, empezó a mover los dedos aún más rápido.

-Oh Jake… – dije entre sus labios.

-Déjate llevar Bella… vamos… - susurró. Besó mi mejilla. Y después mis labios. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el besó pero no podía pensar en nada más. Y entonces exploté. Apreté los ojos hasta que vi destellos en mis párpados, mi espalda se arqueó y gemí más fuerte que nunca en la boca de Jake. Mi cuerpo tenía espasmos, Jake se incorporó un poco me miraba sonriendo, aun movía lentamente sus dedos en mi hasta que dejo de moverlos y los sacó. Me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Eso… ¿ha sido…? – dije entre jadeos. Jake asintió – vaya… - acababa de tener mi primer orgasmo. – ha sido… - no tenia palabras. Simplemente sonreí.

Jake me devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces me acorde de él y su erección mi manos buscarón entre las sábanas cuando la encontré empuje su pecho para que él se tumbará.

-Bella no tienes que…

-Cállate – dije besándole y poniéndome sobre un costado a su lado como él había hecho hasta hace un momento – sólo dime si lo hago bien o mal, ¿vale? – Empecé a mover la mano lentamente de arriba abajo sobre él, mientras le besaba el cuello. Miré hacía mi mano por encima de las mantas. Si alguien entraba ahora sería más que evidente lo que estábamos haciendo. Jake cerró los ojos. Susurró algo así como "no creo que lo hagas mal".

Tenía muchísimo calor los dos sudamos debajo de las mantas. Jake se mordía los labios y apretaba los ojos. Su mano me abraza con fuerza hacia él. De pronto noté su otra mano sobre la mía, entendí lo que quería empecé a ejercer algo más de fuerza alrededor suyo y fui algo más rápido, Jake, me besó para poder gemir en mi boca. Yo empecé a notar otra vez la humedad entre mis piernas, me excitaba pensar que él estaba disfrutando. Jake gruñó en mi boca y noté como eyaculaba sobre mi mano. Jake se dejo caer sobre la almohada, su respiración era acelerada, me miró fijamente y me atrajo hacía él para besarme.

Después me incorporé un poco y saque mi mano de debajo de las sábanas mirandola. Jake se incorporó un poco.

-Tengo que ir al baño a limpiarme – susurró – no te vayas, te traeré algo para que te limpies tu. Se puso los calzoncillos antes de salir de la habitación. Yo busque mis braguitas y mis pantalones entre las sábanas y me los puse. Volvió enseguida con una toalla algo humedecida en la mano, se sentó a mi lado y limpió mi mano con delicadeza - ¿Estas bien? – Asentí. Me besó la frente – Gracias.

-¿Por? – susurré

-Por dejarme ser el primero… por compartirlo conmigo – sonreí.

-Gracias Jake.

Nos besamos de nuevo mientras volvíamos a tumbarnos en la cama.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo son unas risas.

-¡Mierda! – Jake se incorporó sobresaltado, susurrando pero nervioso.

-¿Qué pa…? – Jake me tapó la boca con la mano. Sentí miedo al darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. Eran las voces de nuestros padres, estaban levantados…

JPOV

-¡Joder! – salí de la cama sin destapar a Bella – No te muevas.

-Jake…

-Sshhh, espera aquí.

Salí de la habitación abriendo la puerta lo justo para salir yo sin que se viera el interior. Camine hacía la cocina intentando aparentar estar medio dormido mientras entraba en ella.

-¡Buenos días Jake! – mi padre radiaba felicidad.

-Jake – Charlie me saludo con la cabeza.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? – Mierda… Becky. Me giré hacia ella. Sonreía.

-B-Bien.

-Te haré unas tortitas…

Mi padre y el jefe Swan me miraban.

-¿Hijo estas bien? Estas muy pálido.

-Yo… si… eh… - mierda… la cara del jefe Swan me lo dijo todo, se levantó bruscamente, y salió de la cocina. Mierda, no… salí detrás de él.

-Charlie ¿Qué pasa? – Miré hacía atrás Billy nos seguía. Becky estaba en el umbral de la cocina, su cara también era de preocupación.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – dijo jefe Swan, y abrió de par en par la puerta de mi cuarto dando un portazo.

---

Siento dejaros así...  
Se podría decir que ese fue el primer "lemon" (bueno casi-lemon) que escribo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

BPOV

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo son unas risas._

-¡Mierda! – Jake se incorporó sobresaltado, susurrando pero nervioso.

-¿Qué pa…? – Jake me tapó la boca con la mano. Sentí miedo al darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. Eran las voces de nuestros padres, estaban levantados…

-¡Joder! – Jake se levantó de la cama – No te muevas.

-Jake… - No me puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida aquí, sentía los nervios en la boca dle estomago.

-Sshhh, espera aquí.

Jake salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Este chico es tonto... no puedo quedarme aquí. Me levanté y salí de la habitación con cuidado, y sigilosamente camine por el pasillo. Pude oir a Billy saludar a Jacob desde la cocina, entre en la habitación donde se supone que debía haber dormido. Becky no estaba en su cama. Cerré la puerta y me metí en mi cama, di la espalda a la puerta y respiré profundamente hasta que mi respiración se hizo más acompasada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! - Oí a Charlie decir enfadado y un portazo. Cerré los ojos y fingí estar dormida esperando a que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

JPOV

Cuando Charlie abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, pensé en que decir y entonces vi mi cama vacía. Charlie se giró hacía a mi.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie? - dijo mi padre.

Charlie me miraba fijamente. Esta claro que Bella y yo negaríamos haber dormido juntos, pero sé que sabe que lo hemos hecho. Pero no tiene pruebas ¿no?. Charlie camino hacia la habitación de mis hermanas. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro unos instantes. Después cerró la puerta, pasó por mi lado sin mirarme y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Charlie? - volvió a decir mi padre mientras le seguía.

Mi hermana paso por mi lado entonces y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

BPOV

Sentí la puerta abrirse, permanecí quieta y respirando acompasadamente. La puerta se cerró.

Unos instantes después volvió a abrirse y cerrarse. Note que alguien se sentaba en la cama de Becky.

-Ya te puedes mover - susurró ella. Me giré y la miré - creo que os habéis librado - dijo guiñando un ojo. Después me miró fijamente como esperando...

-¿Qué?...

-Te has perdido la cara de mi hermano, creo que ha estado a punto de darle un infarto - Becky se echo sobre su almohada tapando la cara con ella y empezó a reirse.

-¡Callaros de una vez, estoy intentando dormir! - refunfuñó Rachel dandose la vuelta y dandonos la espalda.

Me destapé. Me levanté y me acerqué a la cómoda que tenían al otro lado de la habitación y me miré en el espejo.  
Pensé en lo que había ocurrido anoche y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Puse mis manos sobre ellas. Pensé en Jacob y supe que me estaba sonrojando aun más.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Becky.

-Si... yo... - mire a Becky a través del espejo. Esta sonrió.

-No te preocupes por tu padre, se le pasará, en cuanto asuma que no puede evitarlo. - Como se nota que no conoce a Charlie. Caminé entonces hacía la puerta. - ¡No salgas aún! - me paré y la miré. ¿por qué no? quería ver si Jake estaba bien. - Deja que salga yo, terminaré el desayuno y después... - miró hacía Rachel - vendré a buscaros, ¿te parece?

-Quiero ver si Jake esta bien.

-¿Jake? vamos no creo que le pase nada. Además él debía haberse ocupado de despertarte antes de que lo hicieramos los demás. Estube a punto de ir a buscarte cuando me levante pero... - Becky sonrió picaramente - no quería interrumpir nada, ni asustaros ni nada, ya sabes. - Se levantó y se puso de pie a mi lado. - No tenía ni idea de que mi hermano y tu... en fin, se me hace raro... - después salió de la habitación. Camine hasta su cama y me senté y esperé a que volviera.

JPOV

Menos mal... respiré profundamente.  
Medité unos segundos entrar en la habitación de mis hermanas.  
Pero después pensé que probablemente Charlie se enfadaría aun más, así que camine hacía la cocina.

-Charlie no seas rídiculo - oí decir a mi padre. Me paré en seco antes de entrar en la cocina.

-Billy, quiero que hables con él.

-¿Con Jake? - hubo un pequeño silencio - Bien... ¿y que quieres que le diga? No son unos crios Charlie.

-Bella...

-¿Bella, qué? ¿has hablado tú con ella de padre a hija sobre este tema Charlie? Te sorprendería lo rápido que las nuevas generaciones aprenden esas cosas - hubo silencio de nuevo - Mira, si realmente estas tan seguro que han dormido en la misma habitación, ¿ya no podemos hacer nada, verdad? Hablaré con Jacob, pero ya tube con él esta conversación el año pasado, y lo único que ha cambiado es la chica en cuestión. Conozco a mi hijo... y bueno creo que conozco lo suficientemente a Bella como para imaginar que la conversación tendrá m,ás efecto en ella que en él. Charlie los dos hemos tenido 17 años ya sabes que da igual lo que le diga le dará igual. - pudé oir a Charlie resoplar. En serio le había pedido a mi padre que hablara de sexo conmigo. Es cierto, recuerdo cuando el año pasado Billy empezó esa conversación padre a hijo, esa conversación que él pensó que me ayudaría a entender mejor las cosas. Recuerdo también su cara cuando le dije que la conversación llego tarde. Después Billy se echo a reir. Supongo que el jefe Swan nunca se reirá si Bella le dice que la conversación llega tarde.

-¿qué haces aquí? - susurró Becky a mi espalda.

-Billy y Charlie estan hablando... - susurré yo también. - ¿como esta Bella? - Becky hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros. - ¿que significa eso?

-Significa, que no lo sé, yo la he visto bien, aunque estaba un poco... ¿sofocada? supongo que salir a escondidas de tu cuarto y que su padre casi le pille ha sido una forma muy interesante de empezar el año. - Becky me guiñó el ojo y después entró en la cocina. Genial ahora Becky estaría tomandome el pelo con esto hasta que se vaya de nuevo a la universidad.

BPOV

Cuando Becky volvió a buscarme y entré en la cocina, la mirada acusatoria de Charlie me atravesó. Pero fui capaz de devolverle una mirada de desconcierto como si no entendiera que ocurrí y me senté a su lado mientras daba los buenos días.

Después de desayunar pude pasar un rato con Jake mientras Charlie se duchaba, aunque estaba un poco... inquieta.

-Siento lo de... en fin esta mañana, debí... fue culpa mia, tube un ataque de pánico, supongo - dijo Jake. Al menos parecía tambien nervioso.

-No es culpa tuya, los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

-Ya pero... fue ver a tu padre en la cocina, y no sé lo que me paso.

-Yo me encargo de Charlie - le cogi la mano. El me abarzó.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que bien - Jake me beso en la cabeza, me separé de él un poco y nos besamos en los labios.

-Y yo - dijo Jake sonriendome.

-Tu encargate de Billy.

-Eso será muy fácil.

-Lo sé.

---

La peor parte fue cuando Charlie y yo nos metimos en el coche. El silencio era acusatorio al 100%. Respiré hondo. Bueno tanteemos el terreno.

-¿Qué pasa? - Charlie seguía mirando la carretera, aunque frunció más el ceño. No dijo nada. - ¿Charlie?

-Estas castigada - murmuró.

-¿Por qué? - no contestó. - ¿Qué he hecho?

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, NO lo sé. - Charlie dió un volantazo, paró el coche en el arcén. Mi respiración estaba desorbitada por él susto. - ¡Dios Papá!

-¡¿Has dormido con Jacon?! - nunca había visto a Charlie tan serio. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Bella! No me mientas.

-Da igual lo que te diga, ¿verdad? - le contesté en el mismo tono enfadado que el usaba contra mi. Charlie me miraba inexpresivo. Respiré profundamente. - ¿Cual es el castigo? - Charlie hizo una mueca de dolor y dejo de mirarme.

-Supongo que ya es tarde para hablar de esto... - su voz sonó apenada tras el tono seco y acusatorio que aún mantenía.

-Ya no soy una niña papá - suspiré - Charlie, no paso nada - al menos no lo que se que él cree que ha pasado, al menos no exactamente lo que él cree que ha pasado.

-Lo admites entonces - seguía enfadado. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-No paso nada - volví a decir. El arrancó de nuevo y no hablamos más en todo el trayecto. Ni cuando llegamos a casa.

--

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando sonó mi movil. Lo cogí, era mi madre. Medité unos segundos antes de descolgar. La habría llamado Charlie. Ya había hablado con ella esta mañana antes de salir de casa de los Black.

-¿Hola?

-Hola cariño - silencio... vale si la ha llamado.

-No sé que te ha dicho, pero exagera.

-Bella... es nuevo para él, ya hemos hablado de esto antes...

-Exagera.

-Solo se responsable, cariño, ya le he dicho que estas preparada, que ya hablamos de esto cuando eras más pequeña. Se comprensiva con él - casi pude notar como sonreía - ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-Vamos cariño, no me habías dicho que Jake y tu... bueno imaginaba que... no sé, que me contarias esas cosas.

-Por que todos asumis que Jake y yo nos hemos acostado - refunfuñé.

-¿Todos?

-Charlie, Billy, las hermanas de Jake... Tu. SOLO dormimos juntos. - No tube que decir nada más supe que mi madre con eso entendió que no solo habiamos dormido en la misma cama, pero que no habíamos llegado hasta el final, y que no quería hablar de ello con ella, al menos no por telefono.

-Bella...

-No insistas, por favor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Seguro?

-Si... solo un poco... - cual era la palabra correcta... - estoy bien.

-Bueno. ¿Sabes que podemos hablar de todo, verdad? y si no quieres hablarlo por telefono, lo entiendo. Si tienes dudas...o lo que sea... puedo ir a Forks si es necesario...

-Mama, por favor, no seas tremendista. - se echó a reir.

-Bien, ya veo que estas perfectamente - dijo entre risas.

--

JPOV

Lo que ocurrió ayer en mi habitación... en fin hace una semana Bella no estaba lista, y ayer si...

Y que le habrá contado a Jess, está me mirá y cuchillea con Bella, y Bella parece incómoda a los comentarios, cuanto se tarda en preparar 6 bebidas. Miré a Angela, hablaba animadamente con Ben y Mike. Me resulta raro, ¿se lo ha contado a Jess y a Angela no? Realmente se lo ha contado... Me cuesta imaginar a Bella hablando de esas cosas con... si le cuesta hablarlas conmigo.

Por fin la camarera dejo la bandeja con las 6 bebidas delante mio.

-Estas dos son las "lights", ¿vale? - dijo señalando las únicas que no tenían la pajita ya puesta. - Y este el Nestie - dijo señalando la única bebida de diferente color.

-Gracias.

Me senté al lado de Bella y Jess se pego a Mike.

-Estas dos son las vuestras - Bella y Jess cogieron sus coca-colas Lights. Angela cogió el Nestie y nosotros tres las otras coca-colas. Bella se acercó a mi y se apolló ligeramente sobre mi, mientras bebía. Pase mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Me miró y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hola - susurró. Me reí entre dientes.

-Hola.

-Le decía a Bella que podíamos hacer algo... "divertido" - dijo Jess, haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al decir divertido.

-¿Como qué dijo Ben? - su tono era en plan "no quiero saberlo"

-Juguemos a verdad o atrevimiento.

Mike, Ben y yo nos echamos a reir estrepitosamente.

-Si, porque como tenemos 13 años, es lo mejor que podemos hacer - decía Angela también entre risas, he hizo que nosotros tres nos rieramos aún más.

-Nos esta mirando todo el mundo - refunfuñó Jess. Y Mike y Ben aún se reían más. Angela también se reía mientras buscaba algo en el bolso. Noté la mano de Bella en mi rodilla la miré. Bella me miraba, no se reía y parecida realmente incómoda. Dejé de reirme.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurré. Bella negó con la cabeza. Miré a Jess, esta miraba a Mike como si no pudiera creerse que su novio se estuviera riendo de ella de esa manera.

-¡Ya esta bien! - dijo Bella levanatando la voz. Ben y Mike dejaron de reirse, miraron a Bella y despùés emepzaron a reirse de nuevo.

-Ben... - protesto Angela que ya no se reía. Pero estoy seguro de que él no podía oirla con todo lo que se reía.

-Sois unos inmaduros - dijo Jess - ¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Angela? - Angela miro a Jess arqueando una ceja.

-No hablas en serio. - Entonces entendí porque Bella estaba tan incomoda. Jess miró a Bella y después a Angela, y sonrió. Bella no les había contado nada, pero ellas sabían que había algo que contar y Bella se habría negado a decirlo y todo esto era la estratagema de Jess para hacer que Bella hablara - ¿verdad? - dijo Angela. Supongo no muy segura de lo que tramaba Jess.

-¿Cual es el color que más abunda entre la ropa interior de Ben? - Ben dejo de reirse. Mike se retorcía en su asiento, supongo que no temía las preguntas que cualquiera de nosotros pudieramos hacerle a Jess.

Angela se puso colorada y miró a Bella. Observé como Bella miraba a Jess con cara de odio. Jess no miraba a Angela, sino a Bella. Sonreía. Angela suspiró.

-Los cuadros - dijo Angela poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Me toca. Angela miro a Bella y después me miro a mi. Luego miró a Jess...

-Jake...

-Yo no juego - dije yo lo más serio que pude...

-Solo es un juego - dijo Angela. Bella se tensó a mi lado. - ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento... - dije acariciendo el hombro de Bella para tranquilizarla. Angela miro a Bella, que ahora miraba a Angela acusatoriamente.

-Ve y dile a la camarera que crees que esta como un tren - dijo Angela arqueando las cejas. Me reí entre dientes.

-Solo eso - refunfuñó Jess.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacía ella.

BPOV

Vi como Jake llamaba a la camarera, hablo con ella, la camarera empezó a reirse y después nos saludo.

Jake volvió y se sentó a mi lado, volvió a rodearme con el brazo.

-No vale - dijo Jess.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque le has dicho que te hemos retado a hacerlo

-¿Y?... me toca ¿no? - dijo Jake. Le miré, él me miró - ¿Jess? - miré a Jess, esta miraba a Jake desconfiada.

-Verdad - dijo. Jake sonrió.

-¿Que tal es Mike en la cama? - Mike estaba bebiendo en ese momento y se atragantó, Jess se puso colorada y se que yo también. Angela y yo nos miramos. Angela miro a Jess.

-Tio no te pases - protesto Mike. Ben se reía entonces, aunque disimuladamente.

-Jess ¿vas a contestar o no? - dijo Jake. Jess le miraba colorada y con una expresión de "te voy a matar".

-No puedo quejarme - dijo al fin Jess, sonriendo de nuevo. Y entonces me miró a mi.

-¿Bella?

-Yo no juego - murmuró Bella.

-Claro que juegas - contestó - ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento - dije entre dientes.

Jess miró a Jake, y después miró alredor, buscando entre las mesas de la cafetería. Su mirada se detuvó en una de las mesas seguí la mirada. En esa mesa estaba sentada Lauren Mallory con sus amigas. Jake también miró en la misma dirección, le miré, él miraba a Jess, parecía inquieto.

-Ve y saluda a Mallory, preguntale que tal las vacaciones - dijo Jess mientras sonreía.

-No - contesté secamente

-Solo es un juego, Bella - dijo Jess

-No te pases, Jess - dijo Jake.

Busqué en mi bolso el monedero. Miré de reojo el ticket de las bebidas, dejé dinero suficiente para pagarlas y me levanté.

-Me voy.

-Oh, venga Bella... - dijo Angela - quedaté, vamos a dejarlo ya, ¿vale Jess?

-No - protesto Jess - ¿lo vas a hacer o no?

-Jess ya esta bien - dijeron Mike y Jake a la vez.

-Voy al baño - dije y me fuí en dirección al baño. Angela me seguía. Y Jess también.

Cuando ya estabamos las tres en el baño, Angela se giró hacía Jess.

-Te has pasado.

-Perdón

-No lo sientes - dije yo.

-Si que lo siento. ¿No nos vas a contar nada o que?

-No hay nada que contar.

-Pero pasaste la noche en su casa ayer... y tampoco nos has contado nada de que paso después de la super cita... Bella... venga.

-Jess eres una cotilla. Paso... paso lo normal.

-¿Os enrollasteis?

-Si

-¿Y ayer? - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ayer nos besamos cuando dieron las 12, y después fui a su casa y dormi con sus hermanas en la habitación de ellas.

-¿Y ya?

-Si

-No me lo creo... los dos habeis estado toda la tarde muy... cariñosos. Más de lo normal. Al menos tu. - resoplé.

-Le dije que le quería y el me dijo que él a mi también - Vi a Angela sonreír y me abrazó. Jess también sonrió.

-¿En serio? - dijo sonriendo aún más. Sonreí.

-Si - Jess nos abrazó a las dos - oh, vamos chicas - dije yo mientras conseguía que me soltaran. Mire a Jess y después a Angela. Luego miré a Jess, y arqueé una ceja. - ¿así qué no te puedes quejar? - Jess se puso roja como un tomate y Angela y yo nos empezamos a reir.

--

jejejeje, esta Jess... donde las dan las pagan.

Bueno Bella no quiere contarle a Jess los detalles de su relación con Jake, porque Jess es de esas que siempre pregunta pero nunca cuenta nada, como ya sabemos, y luego es muy bocazas, asi que no quiere arriesgarse. Lo que Jess no sabe es que Bella ya le ha contado a Angela (casi)todo, jejejeje, pero Angela es muy discreta, eso tambien lo sabemos, ¿no?

Pues nada... espero que os haya gustado


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

El sexo lo cambia todo. Eso es lo que dicen, ¿no?

Después de lo que hicimos en Noche Vieja, pensé que todo ese tema sería mucho más fácil de verdad, y que no sentiría vergüenza y que podría hablarlo con él sin tapujos. Pero no se si puedo.

Miré como él seguía comprobando el aceite del coche mientras yo esperaba para pagar la gasolina. Y en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que he visto en la cartera.

¿Se habría olvidado que lo llevaba? ¿O quería que lo viese? ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Quiere Jake hacerlo ya? ¿Quiero yo? ¿Estoy lista? Desde luego lo del otro día fue un avance en nuestra relación, pero, estamos listos para dar un paso más.

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Forks deseé que Renée estuviera más cerca… bueno o quizás es mejor que esté lejos… ¿Realmente quiero hablarlo con mi madre? Con Charlie no puedo… se que ella es más…

Volví a abrir la cartera, y miré a mí alrededor antes de volver a separar el compartimento de los billetes.

Ahí estaba. Un condón.

Bueno es un alivió pensar que él al menos esta preparado, ¿no? Yo tendría que ir fuera de la ciudad a conseguirlos, supongo que él también, pero…ya lo había solucionado, y si un día ocurría como en noche vieja, y en fin… mejor estar preparados, ¿no?

Volví a mirar a Jake, sonreía mientras saludaba a alguien, al lado de su coche. Respiré hondo, tenemos que hablarlo… necesito que sepa que… no sé si estoy lista.

Pagué. Él ya me esperaba sentado en el coche. Yo miraba fijamente su cartera, que aún seguía en mi regazo. Cuando ya salimos a la carretera que va hacía La Push, saqué el condón de la cartera y le miré.

-¿Esperando tener suerte? – dije arqueando una ceja. Miró de reojo hacía mí para volver a mirar a la carretera.

-No. – Sonrió – me lo dio mi padre esperando a que este preparado – Le miré durante unos segundos. Después volví a guardar el condón en su sitio. Miré por la ventanilla - ¿Bella? – No contesté – Bella, es solo un condón, no significa nada, no implica nada.

-No, Jake, si que implica. – Ya estábamos en el camino que llevaba hacía casa de Jake. Paró el coche.

-Bella, mírame. – Lo hice. Note como mis mejillas se ponían rojas – No quiero qué tomes estoy como que… - suspiró – Bella, no quiero presionarte. ¿Quieres guardarlo tú?

-¿Qué? – De repente me sudaban las manos – No, no… - volví a mirar por la ventanilla. – No sé si estoy lista… - susurré. Note la mano de Jake en mi barbilla, me giró para que le mirara y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Ya lo sé… poco a poco… no hay prisa. – Me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír. Volvió a arrancar.

-¿Te lo dio tu padre? – solo de pensar que iba a ver a Billy Black en unos minutos hizo que los nervios se acumularan en mi estómago.

Hoy era el último día que las hermanas de Jake estaban en casa, al día siguiente las dos se iban a sus respectivas universidades. Pensé en lo vacía que se iba a quedar la casa de los Black el año que viene cuando Jake también se fuera a la universidad. Pensé en Charlie… él se quedaría solo también.

--

JPOV

No había olvidado que llevaba el condón en la cartera, pero no pensé que ella lo vería y conozco a Bella, ahora estaría preocupada, le daría mil vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

-Si… pero…

-Oh, Jake… - Bella se tapo la cara con las dos manos. Cogí la cartera de su regazo y me la guarde en el bolsillo.

-Bella, no pasa nada…

-No claro, que no – dijo sarcásticamente sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

-Bueno mejor que Billy me lo diera a que lo hiciera Charlie, ¿no? – me miró… estaba enfadada.

-Charlie, nunca, me entiendes, nunca te dará un condón, Jacob. Lo que hará es meterte en el calabazo. - Vale, no debí hacerlo, pero me eché a reír – No es gracioso Jacob.

-Deja e llamarme Jacob, Bella, o empezaré a llamarte Isabella. Charlie no va a meterme en el calabozo, ¿con que cargos?… - seguí riéndome.

-Corrupción de menores… - susurró Bella. Dejé de reírme.

-¿Perdona? – no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir…

-Ya me has oído – mi cumpleaños era en 4 semanas, tendría 18 años, Bella cumple los años en septiembre, desde Febrero a Septiembre, ante la ley yo era mayor de edad y Bella menor.

-Pero…

-Sabes que lo hará si esta enfadado. Y lo está… y no se le va a pasar tan fácilmente.

-Habla con él…

-Ya lo he hecho… más o menos. Jake, le da igual, para él… - gruñó - le he decepcionado.

-Pero que quería tu padre, que llegarás virgen al matrimonio, ¿oh qué? – dije en tono exasperado.

-¡Aún soy virgen Jake! – contestó ofendida.

-Perdona, Bella, ya lo sé… Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que él piensa que no…

-Pero… ¿por qué no te cree?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sabe que dormimos juntos en tu habitación. Es lógico que lo piense, supongo. Y bueno si realmente fuera cierto, creo que él piensa que también lo negaría.

-¿No lo harías?

-Supongo que después de ver como están las cosas lo hubiera admitido….

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella si me cree…

-¿Entonces?

-Tampoco le cree a ella.

-Mi padre si nos cree. ¿Quizás pueda hablar con él? – Bella me miró como si yo no hubiera entendido nada de lo que me acaba de decir. – Ya… tampoco le creería a él – ella negó con la cabeza – bueno… - observe sus facciones no quería incomodarla – antiguamente no… ósea, médicamente se puede probar, ¿no? - Bella se puso colorada.

-¿Quieres que vaya al ginecólogo y le diga que necesito demostrarle a mi padre que soy virgen, Jake?

-No… pero… Bella… - la miré y suspiré – Ya se le pasará.

-Ya, si… pero soy yo la que tiene que vivir con él mientras tanto.

-Puedo hablar con mi padre… qué hable con él.

-Jake… no lo hagas, ya es bastante vergonzoso así. – miró hacía la casa - Anda vamos dentro, ya nos deben estar esperando.

--

BPOV

La verdad es que no ha sido tan horrible, Billy ha sido igual que siempre, y no ha habido ningún comentario relacionado con el tema.

Después de comer acompañé a Jake a coger algo más de leña para el fuego al cobertizo que había detrás de la casa.

-¿Jake?

-Dime – dijo agachado mientras seleccionaba un par de troncos grandes y yo cogía algunos más pequeños.

-¿Qué te dijo cuando te lo dio? – Jake se incorporó y me miró. Sonrió levemente.

-Dijo: "Jake, Bella es como mi hija, no lo olvides" – Nos miramos sin decir nada unos segundos.

-¿Qué significa eso? – pregunté

-Significa qué si la cago, no solo tu padre me meterá en el calabozo, sino que el mío tirará la llave a un pozo.

-¿¡Qué!? – Jake empezó a reírse de nuevo – Jake no te tomas esto en serio.

-Claro qué si, Bells. Mira, mi padre solo quiere que seamos felices, él te aprecia y tu padre es su mejor amigo. Se refería a que fuera responsable.

-No solo tienes que serlo tú.

-Ya, bueno, supongo que mi padre da por descontado qué tú ya lo eres.

Dio unos pasos hasta que llego hasta mí, dejando los dos leños en el suelo.

-Bella, no te preocupes por Billy, - me cogió la mano - él no se meterá en nuestros asuntos, y no dirá nada sobre el tema, al menos no en tu presencia.

-Ya, pero… olvídalo…

-¿Qué?

-Como se porta tú padre con los novios de tus hermanas.

-Pues Becky que yo sepa, ahora no sale con nadie y Rachel conoció a su novio en la universidad, y aún no le ha conocido en persona, pero no sé, no recuerdo que se portara mal con los novios que si conoció.

-Siento que mi padre…

-Bella, tú padre no me ha tratado mal…

-Eso es porque no os habéis visto desde Noche Vieja, y si te trataba mal cuando empezamos a salir.

-Bella, tu padre siempre fue distante conmigo, tu padre es así con todo el mundo, menos con mi padre, y lo sabes.

-Me gustaría que no fuera así… no se ha molestado en conocerte…

-Tu padre me ha visto crecer Bella. No necesito que sea paternal conmigo. Entiendo que me vea como el monstruo que le esta robando a su hija.

-Jake…

-Eso le dijo una vez Harry a mi padre hablando de un chico que rondaba a Leah, seguro que él jefe Swan me ve así.

-¿Por qué intentas hacer una broma de todo esto?

-Porque no quiero que le des más vueltas, te hace sentir mal, y no quiero que te sientas mal.

Sonreí, y me acerqué a él. Rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Gracias – dije antes de besarle correctamente.

-Volvamos antes de que mi padre decida venir a buscarnos, anda.

Esta vez los dos nos echamos a reír.

--

Cuando entre en casa Charlie veía la televisión en el salón. Me asomé a él y le observé unos instantes. Él ni se inmutó.

-Hola – dije.

-Hola – contesto Charlie medio susurrando medio refunfuñando.

-Ha sobrado bastante comida y Billy te manda un tupper lleno, ¿quieres que te lo caliente en un rato para cenar?

Charlie encogió los hombros con indiferencia. Sentí ganas de llorar.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así? – Nada… -¿Papá? – las lágrimas empezaban a ser tangibles en mi voz.

Dejé caer el tupper al suelo y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y eche el pestillo. Y me eché en la cama. Pasados unos minutos me incorporé mirando hacía la puerta, escuché, aún se oía la televisión en el salón. En condiciones normales Charlie hubiese subido hasta la puerta y me hubiese preguntado si estaba bien. Sequé las lágrimas con la manga, y me levanté, estaba furiosa. Baje las escaleras a trompicones. El tupper ya no estaba en el suelo, lo vi en la mesa de la cocina. Camine hasta la televisión y me puse delante evitando que viera el partido. Charlie ni se inmuto.

-¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué tengo 17 años, y eso es lo que hacen los adolescente, mentir? – Charlie me miró a los ojos pero siguió callado – Papá ya no soy una niña – volvió a mirar a la altura de la televisión como si sus ojos pudieran atravesarme y seguir mirando la televisión a través de mi. Sin darme la vuelta busque el botón de encendido y apague el televisor.

Charlie siguió sin mirarme.

-Lo siento, Charlie, siento haberte decepcionado, no sé que esperabas de mi, pero lo siento, ¿vale? Ya lo he admitido, he admitido que dormí con él, ¿qué más quiere que te diga? Se que lo que te preocupa y ya te he dicho que no hubo sexo – vi como Charlie se tensaba y mi interior se revolvió, porque ahí estaba la mentira por la que Charlie estaba enfadado, porque si hubo sexo. No consumación que es lo que él cree. Pero si sexo.

Pero tenía tres opciones, mentir parcialmente, que es lo que hacía, decir la verdad, que no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar ni cual sería las consecuencias y admitir sus sospechas y decirle que si, que Jake y yo lo habíamos hecho. Está claro que no era justo la última opción, ni para mí ni para Jake, ¿por qué tendría que admitir algo que no era cierto? Además nada me garantizaba que hacerlo haría que Charlie dejara de estar enfadado, sino todo lo contrario, se enfadaría aún más.

Admitir y confesar la verdad totalmente me ponía en la misma situación. Y la mentira (parcial) me dejaba igual que estaba. Pensé en lo que dijo Jake de probarlo médicamente y de repente parecía algo válido… estúpido pero valido. Pensé en Charlie y mi madre… ellos empezaron a salir él último año, quizás deba preguntarle a mi madre sobre su relación con Charlie en el instituto, para tener algo que echarle en cara, se que mi madre perdió su virginidad a los 16, ella me lo dijo, y que no fue con Charlie… pero yo estoy aquí así que obviamente ella y Charlie… en fin.

-¿Quieres que vaya al médico? Iré al que tu quieras – dije pensando qué quizás esa era la solución – Charlie me miró.

-¿Perdona? – preguntó. Bueno al menos he conseguido que me hable.

-Al ginecólogo. – Charlie me miró sin entender que podría decirle un ginecólogo. – Demostrarte médicamente, que… en fin… soy virgen, Charlie.

Charlie se puso colorado solo de pensarlo.

-¿Por qué crees que querría que hicieras algo así?

-Porque no me crees…

-Bella, que no nací ayer. Te creo cuando dices que sigues siendo… pero… - Charlie miro para otro lado sin decirlo… Esperé.

-¿Por qué sigues enfadado? – Charlie me miró.

-Porque… - trago saliva - no creo que simplemente durmieras en su cama Bella.

Se que me puse colorada, sé que él lo notó. Charlie suspiró, necesitaría que lo dijera a viva voz.

-Bella, se que no puedo evitarlo, y sé que ocurrirá, si no es con Jacob será con otro, yo también tuve tu edad. – Dijo poniéndose en pie - Claro que eran otros tiempos… - suspiró – Bella siento estar así pero necesito ajustarme a esto, de acuerdo, no puedes esperar que te mire a la cara y siga viendo a mi niña – dijo esto último con nostalgia. Después su cara volvió a ponerse sería – Y desde luego no puedes esperar que sienta simpatía hacía Jacob en este momento.

Salió del salón y se dirigió en la cocina, puede oír como encendía el micro-ondas.

Subí a mi cuarto y encendí el ordenador. Abrí el correo y escribí un mail.

"Hola mamá,

Creo que he arreglado las cosas con papá…"

En ese momento la pantalla del Messenger saltó. Era mi madre. Sonreí. Cerré el correo.

-¡Hola, cariño!

-Hola mamá.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Charlie? ¿Quieres que vuelva a hablar con él?

-Creo que ya he arreglado las cosas con él…

-¿Si? Bueno… eso esta bien.

-No sé… no voy a poder mirarla a la cara otra vez.

-¿Bella, qué pasa?

-Mamá, Jake y yo… - suspiré – no solo dormimos juntos en Nochevieja – mi madre no contestaba. – ¿Mamá?

-Dime algo que ya no sepa…

-¿qué?

-Bella, ¿estas bien? ¿Te asustaste? Se que las primeras veces, todo es nuevo… y bueno asusta.

-Mamá…

-…

-No, no me asusté… pero ahora…

-No te estará presionando, ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¡No!… todo lo contrarío, pero… - pensé antes de seguir escribiendo - Billy le dio un preservativo. Lo he visto y me… él mamá ya… él salía con otra chica… y…

-Bella, tranquila…

-Estoy tranquila… creo. Pero… ¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy lista? – mejor ir al grano, ¿no?

-Lo sabrás, igual que sabes que aún no lo estas. – Reneé y su lógica aplastante. Sonreí.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá y té, en el instituto…? – me mordí el labio.

-Bella tu padre y yo, ninguno de los dos era virgen cuando empezamos a salir, así que cuando ocurrió, ocurrió. De hecho es uno de los motivos por lo qué yo he discutido con él estos días Bella. Estaba enfadado contigo por algo de lo que, en fin, él ya había hecho mucho antes que tú. Bella, pero en realidad no esta enfadado, solo esta asustado, no sabe como debe tratar el tema contigo. Los chicos no suelen hablar de esto con sus padres, pero él sabe que tu y yo si hablamos de estas cosas y tenía miedo de no saber que hacer en caso de que quisieras hablar con él del tema – Reneé dejo de escribir, no se si esperaba que yo escribiera algo. Después volvió a escribir.

-Y después por supuesto esta el tema de "padre súper-protector" y ese problema que tiene los hombres con los novios de sus hijas, y aunque lo niegue créeme tu padre esta bastante tranquilo de que sea Jake y no otro, aunque ahora no le tenga mucha simpatía.

-¿Te ha dicho él eso…?

-Si, dijo algo de que daba gracias de que esto este ocurriendo con Jacob y no con el chico de los Newton o el de los Clearwater.

-Por favor, Seth tiene dos años menos que yo mamá, y Mike es el novio de Jess…

-Y Charlie, siempre será Charlie.

-Cariño, te voy a tener que dejar, Phil y yo tenemos una cena esta noche, y aún no estoy arreglada, y se esta poniendo nervioso.

-¿Mamá no le habrás dicho a Phil?

-No, claro que no Bella. Phil seguirá mirándote como si fueras la niña que conoció hace 5 años cuando vengas a vernos. Te quiero.

-Te quiero mamá.

Reneé se desconecto. Sonreí al pensar que al menos yo seguí siendo la inocente Bella Swan para alguien.

Cogí el móvil y mande un mensaje a Jake.

"_Lo he solucionado todo con Charlie, creo. No esperes que sea amable contigo en mucho tiempo. Besos. B"_

Al poco Jake contestó.

"_Jejeje, en fin, ¿debo preparar el saco de dormir para el calabozo, o crees que me dará una celda con colchón? Te quiero. J"_

Sonreí.

-Jake, que tonto eres – susurré.

* * *

Capítulo de transición lo sé... pero bueno.

Tuve tentación de escribir parte desde el punto de vista de Charlie... pero después cambie de idea porque me resultaba muy complicado, jejeje, en fin imaginar lo que pasó en la habitación de Jacob desde el punto de vista de Charlie no era muy agradable xDDDD

Pues nada... que espero que os siga gustando la historia.

Y si, aun sigue quedando mucho para que llegue Edward... lo siento


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

¡Qué incómodo que es hacer esto en un coche!

Sentados en el asiento de atrás del coche de Jake con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Jake me besaba el cuello. Como me deje una marca le mató. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y no pude evitar refunfuñar mientras Jake peleaba con la cremallera de mi abrigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pon la calefacción, hace frío... - También refunfuñando Jake se incorporó hacía la parte delantera y encendió el coche y puso la calefacción. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado - ¿Por donde íbamos? - dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mi atacando mi cuello de nuevo.

-Si me haces un muerdo te mato - Se separó y me miró.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - pude ver la frustración de Jake en sus ojos. Llevamos 1 semana evitando esto... bueno vale llevo una semana evitando esto; pero ir a mi casa los jueves cuando Charlie tiene guardia ya no es una opción, porque si Jake llega tarde a su casa los jueves Billy, y Charlie, sabrán donde ha estado.

Si Jake esta en casa estando Charlie... la norma de no subir a mi cuarto sigue vigente y si hay que subir porque necesitemos usar el ordenador la puerta tiene que quedarse abierta.  
Antes nos quedaba la casa de Jake, Billy no se inmiscuía y como su casa es pequeña, Jake cerraba la puerta con la escusa de que la TV no nos dejaba estudiar y punto.

Pero ahora Billy ha impuesto la regla de "la puerta se queda abierta" también.

En el colegio, delante de todo el mundo, algo más que besos no es adecuado y aunque Jake ha insinuado entrar en algún lado a escondidas, me da pavor que nos pillen... lo último que quiero es que él director llame a Charlie para decirle que nos han pillado a Jake y a mi enrollándonos en el almacén o algo así.

Así que lo único que nos queda es el coche... y bueno digamos que hecho de menos el sofá.

-Jake...

-Vale, vale... ¿a donde quieres? - dijo separándose de mi y empezando a abrir la puerta de su lado

-No, no es eso... es que esto es...

-Bella, ¿y que quieres que haga? Tu padre no se marcha de casa hasta dentro de una hora... puedo llevarte a casa y volver cuando se haya ido.

-¿Y Billy?

-Pues le diré que estaba con Seth... seguro que cubre las espaldas.

-Ya, ¿Y cuantas veces puede Seth cubrirte las espaldas?

-También esta Mike, y los chicos... ¿y tus amigos, qué?

-Jake, no quiero meter a nadie en líos.

-Ya... - Jake empezaba a sonar desesperado - He oído que Morgan Craig celebra una fiesta mañana... Tyler y otros chicos van a ir. Quizás podríamos ir y... bueno, ya sabes...

Colarme en una habitación en una casa ajena no es que me encantara la idea, y mucho menos si es Morgan Craig, la mejor amiga de Lauren Mallory... Suspiré.

-Llama a Seth... - susurré. Jake sonrió... y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Le observé mientras hablaba con Seth, primero le note nervioso, luego enfadado y por último contento. Cuando volvió hacía el coche me indicó que me sentara en el asiento de delante. Pero no lo hice. Así que volvió a meterse detrás.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué le has dicho exactamente a Seth?

-Que necesitaba que me cubriera para estar contigo pasado tu toque de queda hoy.

-¿Solo?

-Bueno es Seth, el resto se lo ha figurado el solo. - Me sonrojé mirando por la ventanilla.

-Bella, no empieces... vamos Seth tiene novia, ¿qué crees qué hace él?

-Seth tiene 15 años.

-¿Y?

-Su novia también, ¿no?

-Si... ¿no entiendo...? ah ya... estoy casi seguro que Seth y su novia ya están en la segunda base, si es que aún no llegaron a la tercera, aunque no creo que Lucy le haya dejado... - arqueé una ceja. Y retuve una carcajada. - ¿qué?

-Nunca entendí lo del baseball...

-¿No? Bueno es muy sencillo, si quieres te hago una demostración practica - Jake dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo, empezaba a hacer un temperatura muy agradable dentro del coche y Jake siempre tiene calor da igual el frío que haga fuera.

-Ilumíname, por favor... - dije sarcásticamente.

-Veras... primera base, sería algo como esto... - Jake se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, lento y cauto.

Poco a poco fue pidiendo más, deje que su lengua entrara en mi boca, su mano puesta en mi cuello. Cuando dejó de besarme quise darle un puñetazo, no puede besarme así y parar de golpe. Me miró durante unos instantes a los ojos. - ¿quieres pasar a segunda base? - Asentí mordiéndome el labio. Él sonrió. - Vale. Quítate esto - dijo señalando mi abrigo. Le miré desconfiada. - Oh, vamos Bella... no me mires así. - Me quite el abrigo. Y Jake volvió a besarme, esta vez fue directo al grano. Sujetándome la cabeza con las manos yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, él deslizó sus manos por mi cuerpo y las puso en mi cintura metiéndolas debajo de mi jersey. Y después por debajo de la camiseta. Me estremecía por lo frías que estaban, mientras subía por debajo de mi ropa una de ellas hasta cubrir por completo uno de mis pechos. Los dos gemimos.

La otra mano se deslizó por mi espalda empujándome hacía él. Yo también busque el final de su jersey, pero en un movimiento rápido estábamos otra vez separados. Jake respiraba pesadamente mientras me miraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, esa era más que evidente... lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo.

-¿Y la tercera? - dije yo como pudo con lo entrecortada que tenía la respiración.

-Te lo enseño luego en tu casa... - dijo alzando las cejas...

-Ahora... - vale se que hace un momento no quería hacer esto en el coche, pero ya no tenía frío, y desde luego lo que no quería hacer ahora es irme a casa a esperar a que Charlie se marchara. Jake se quitó el jersey, yo me acerque a él... y él a mi... - nos vamos a congelar - dije.

-No lo creo - dijo apartando el pelo de mi cuello con delicadeza y besándome justo detrás de la oreja... - Bella, ¿seguro que quieres seguir? - Jake ya tenía la mano en la cintura de mi pantalón y estaba desabrochando el primer botón.

-Ya se que es cuarta base... ¿es lo que quieres hacer en mi casa? - susurré, se que mi voz mostró la preocupación que sentía. Noté como sonreía mientras seguía dándome besos en el cuello.

-De momento tercera base, no hay que correr para conseguir una carrera completa. - dijo mientras tiraba de mi para ponerme a horcajadas sobre él.

-Jake...

-Shhhhh....

-No, Jake, quiero hacerlo. No hoy, aun no... Pero pronto - Jake me miró, parecía procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

-Bella... - puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Jake, no se si estoy lista, pero quiero intentarlo, no lo sabré si no lo intentamos, se que no es justo para ti si al final no puedo, pero... estoy segura que no me levantaré un día sabiendo que ese será el día, tengo que estar en la situación sino no lo sabré... y si no lo estoy, te compensaré, lo prometo. - dije mientras mis manos acariciaban sus abdominales por debajo de la camiseta. Acerque mis labios a los suyos, y aparte los dedos para besarle. Noté como Jake volvía a abrochar el botón de mi pantalón.

-No quiero hacer esto en el coche... - dijo suavemente mientras yo besaba su mandíbula y cuello.

-Esta bien... sigamos en la segunda base... - sonreí. Mientras le besé el cuello. Cuando me separé sonreí y le mire a los ojos.

JPOV

Cuando Bella entró dentro. Arranque y me dirigí hacía la reserva, a mitad de camino había un lado en la carretera en el que podía esperar.

Cuando paré el coche por completo pensé en lo que Bella acaba de decirme... sentí nervios en el estomago. Quería que su primera vez fuera especial.

Mi primera vez no fue especial. Fue muy precipitada, y pensando hacía atrás ahora, nunca sentí hacía Lauren lo que siento por Bella. Ni siquiera creo que Lauren sintiera realmente algo tan fuerte por mí. Todo lo que hice con Lauren lo hice cuando y como ella quiso, yo solo me deje llevar, y desde luego, la noche que ocurrió, no fue diferente.

Bien cierto es que pude decir que no y no lo hice, pero yo en aquel momento creía que la quería. También se que ella no disfrutó, se que dolió y se que fue muy rápido, para ella fue un mero tramite. Hubo más veces, que fueron más satisfactorias para ambos, pero la primera no lo fue.

Y Bella se merece que sea especial. Es cierto que no puedo evitar ciertas cosas. No puedo evitar que le duela, no puedo evitar el miedo a lo desconocido, ni los nervios, ¡Dios si hasta yo estoy nervioso! pero puedo hacer desaparecer el miedo, o al menos intentarlo y calmar sus nervios, y el dolor... será pasajero... y puedo intentar que ella disfrute en lugar de pasarlo mal.

Pero... ¿realmente quiere hacerlo? ¿Ahora? bueno no ahora... pronto, ha dicho. He intentado por todos lo medios que no se sienta presionada, porque no miento cuando digo que puedo esperar, esperaré lo que haga falta.

Pero cada vez que nos besamos ahora siento como que ella cree que yo espero que ese beso signifique que lo siguiente será algo más... esa cuarta base de la que hablábamos hace un rato, y no es así.

BPOV

Charlie estaba en su cuarto preparándose cuando llegué.

-¿Has cenado? - pregunté entrando en mi cuarto para dejar la mochila y cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con Charlie en el pasillo.

-Si. ¿Llegas pronto? - miré disimuladamente el reloj de mi muñeca y me encogí de hombros. - Tenía hambre - dije.

-¿Y Jacob?

-Se ha ido ya...

-Oh... hace mucho que no se queda a cenar - si, desde el día 1 de enero, básicamente, Jacob y yo evitamos que él y Charlie tengan que estar juntos en el mismo lugar.

-Supongo que prefiere la comida de su padre a la mía - sonreí.

-Lo dudo... - murmuró Charlie mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Baje detrás de él y saqué la ración de pollo que me correspondía y la metí en el microondas. Aunque en realidad no tenía hambre... miré el reloj de la cocina. Charlie se habrá ido en 40 minutos... mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, y deseé que ya pasaran esos minutos.

Cuando termine de cenar recogí todo, me lavé los dientes. Me di una ducha rápida sin mojarme el pelo y me cambié de ropa, poniendo algo cómodo, pero no demasiado "cutre". Cogí el libro que estaba leyendo y bajé las escaleras, sentándome en el sofá en el asiento opuesto al de Charlie y empecé a leer. Esta rutina era normal en mi, muchos días así que supuse que Charlie no sospecharía nada...

-¿Ese pijama es nuevo? - dijo... bueno quizás si... joder, esta es la parte que odio de tener un padre policía, que parece que no se fija, pero se fija en TODO. Miré mi ropa como si no entendiera a que se refería.

-Eee... no es un pijama, es un chándal... no me apetecía ponerme el pijama todavía... - dije mirando a Charlie como si fuera yo la que estuviera sospechando de su comportamiento en lugar de ser al revés.

Charlie me miró a los ojos durante unos minutos. Después sonrió levemente... bueno parece que se lo ha tragado. ¿Por qué se lo ha tragado, no?

-Bueno me voy ya, tengo mucho papeleo, que solucionar atrasado, y me viene bien la guardia de hoy. ¿Te dejo encendida la TV? - Negué. Charlie apagó la TV con el mando y se levantó. - No te acuestes muy tarde, mañana hay clase.

-Charlie, sabes que no hace falta que me eches el sermón todos los jueves, ¿verdad? Pero en fin, no te preocupes... No me acostaré tarde, ni veré nada inapropiado en la TV, no dejaré entrar a nadie y cerraré con llave. - Charlie sonrió. Y se agachó para darme un beso en la frente.

Y después se marchó... esperé 10 largos minutos antes de cerrar el libro y subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto cogí el móvil y llamé a Jake.

-¿Ya se ha ido? - dijo Jake nada más descolgar.

-Hace 10 minutos. ¿Donde estas?

-Dame 5 minutos y estaré allí.

-Ven por la puerta de la cocina.

-Vale.

Baje a la cocina. Y esperé. Casi 7 largos minutos después Jake llamó a la puerta. La abrí y entró. Según cerró la puerta me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándole y besándole con fuerza.

-Vaya, si me vas a recibir así cada vez que estemos separados 1 hora o así me plantearé hacerlo más a menudo.

-Cállate - dije dándole un manotazo, que se que no le dolió, en el hombro.

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

-No lo creo...

-Vamos - le cogí la mano y empecé a subir las escaleras.

-Bella, - dijo Jake mientras entrábamos en la habitación - quizás no deberíamos... - le mire fijamente - ¿y si vuelve?

-¿Crees que esta muy alto? - dije señalando con la cabeza hacía la ventana. Jake siguió el movimiento con la mirada...

-Pues un poco, pero... el árbol no esta muy lejos. Pero preferiría no tener que salir corriendo por la ventana.

-No va a venir - dije acercándome a él y abrazándole.

-Ya... bueno... - me abrazó el a mí - Sobre lo que hemos hablado antes, ya sabes, lo de llegar hasta la cuarta base. Bella, puedo esperar. Me separé y volví a callarle poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Jake... - empecé a desabrochar su abrigo - ya te he dicho que quiero hacerlo, contigo, te quiero, Jake - le mire mientras decía las últimas palabras - y quiero compartirlo contigo. Quizás no hoy... pero, no lo sé. - Note que su cuerpo se tensaba mientras yo deslizaba el abrigo por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo. - Además, aún no me has explicado lo de la tercera base. - Agarré su jersey y tiré de él. Jake levantó los brazos automáticamente. Y su jersey fue a parar al suelo junto a su abrigo. Sonrió.

-Ya... bueno es que en el coche íbamos a estar un poco más incómodos - dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Una vez tenía a Jake desnudo de cintura para arriba frente a mi, me quite la sudadera, y después el top de tirantes que tenía debajo. Así que hasta aquí es donde habíamos llegado la vez anterior, en la que había luz suficiente para vernos. Y entonces me di cuenta. Aunque Jake y yo ya nos habíamos tocado, no nos habíamos visto. Instintivamente cruce mis brazos sobre el pecho y retiré la mirada. Jake se acercó a mí y me abrazó. - Bella... tranquila... vale... tu pones los límites, ¿OK? - Asentí mientras le besaba en el pecho. Caminamos hasta la cama y no sentamos en los pies de la misma sin dejar de besarnos. Jake me acariciaba la espalda, mientras dejaba besos por mi cuello y mi mandíbula, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías sus costados. Fue bajando hasta que dio un beso en mi pecho justo encima de donde terminaba la tela del sujetador. Una de sus manos acarició con delicadeza el otro pecho, mientras que ponía la otra sobre el broche de mi sujetador y se separó a mirarme.

-Bella, ¿Puedo...? - no contesté simplemente llevé mis manos a la espalda y desabroché el enganche. Deslice los tirantes y dejé caer el sujetador al suelo. Era consciente de que Jake siguió el movimiento de mis manos en todo momento. Sus manos descansando en mi cintura. Hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y su mano derecha rodeo mi pecho izquierdo y empezó a masajearlo mientras que su mano izquierda se colocaba detrás de mi cuello acercándome hacía él para besarme. Y después me empujó un poco hasta que mi espalda se apoyó en la cama. Gemidos salían de nuestras bocas.

Jake dejo de acariciarme el pecho y empezó a pasar sus dedos delicada y lentamente por mí estomago, mientras pasaba a besarme el cuello. Me hacía cosquillas y no pude evitar reírme. Dejando de besarme y parando el movimiento de sus dedos me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, es que me hacías cosquillas - Jake ahogo una risa también y volvió a sentarse - ¿Que haces?

Observé como se quitaba las zapatillas y los calcetines.

-Sube más arriba - me deslicé por la cama hasta que mi espalda estaba apoyada en el cabecero - Jake se levantó y vi como se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón. Oh dios mío...

-Jake... - Me miró a los ojos esperó a que continuase, pero no dije nada mis ojos miraron sus manos que aun sujetaban el pantalón - yo...

-No voy a desnudarme del todo, Bella - y bajó el pantalón. Deshaciéndose de él camino por el lateral de la cama y volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, continuando donde lo había dejado. Pocos segundos después mis manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda, su cuello, su pelo... las cosquillas que sentía en estomago a causa de sus caricias empezaron a convertirse en una sensación muy placentera dejando las cosquillas atrás.

Los besos fueron descendiendo por mi cuello y mi clavícula y cada vez más abajo hasta mis pechos y entonces empezó a succionar uno de mis pezones. Mi espalda se arqueo separándose de la cama y mis dedos instintivamente se aferraron a su pelo mientras que un emití un gemido bastante más alto que el resto. Su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pezón hasta que se endureció por completo.

La explosión de sensaciones me invadía pero entonces pensé que yo estaba ahí tumbada mientras Jake me hacía sentir como en una nube y yo no hacía nada. Tiré un poco de él y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar que pasaba tiré de sus hombros y le besé, y una vez que le tenía sobre mi le empuje y conseguí ponerme a horcajadas sobre él.

-Wow... - susurró él.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que era yo él que te iba a enseñar lo que era la tercera base...

-Creo que ya me he hecho una idea - dije mientras me agachaba y empezaba a besar su mandíbula, su cuello, detrás de la oreja, mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y seguí camino abajo de nuevo por su cuello hacía su pecho. De reojo vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados como antes lo hacían sobre mi estomago y yo aguante todo lo que pude las cosquillas. Para poder seguir mi camino de besos tenía que ir deslizándome hacía abajo y entonces noté, su erección entre mis piernas. Jake gimió. La sensación de tenerle entre mis piernas hizo que algo mi interior hay abajo palpitara en anticipando lo que podría venir después. Moví mis caderas creando fricción entré los dos. Jake abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose un poco y agarrándome de la cintura tirando de mi un poco hacía arriba para volver a situarme sobre su estomago y no tan abajo.

-Bella... si haces eso no voy a aguantar mucho.

-Pero si solo... ¿quieres que te toque ahí?

-Bella, no tienes que...

-¿Pero quieres?

-Preferiría que fuéramos poco a poco...

-Creía que eso era lo que tenía que decir yo - dije sonriendo intentando quitar tensión a este momento - Además era muy agradable - Jake abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró... volvió abrirla y a cerrarla - Vaya... te has quedado si palabras, ¿eh? - Sonrió y en un movimiento rápido yo volvía a tener la espalda sobre la cama. Jake estaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, coloco las dos manos sobre la cintura de mis pantalones y la agarró me miró a los ojos, suplicantes. Yo alcé mis caderas para que pudiera quitarme los pantalones. Una vez me los quitó los dejo caer por detrás de él.

-Hasta donde tú digas... - asentí. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos y mis caderas, hasta mis pechos y después por mi cuello hasta colocarse sobre mis mejillas. - Y si algo no te gusta, dilo, ¿de acuerdo? - volví a asentir - No, Bella, dilo...

-Si... - susurré.

Se tumbo a mi lado y me giró un poco hacía él. Metió su mano entre nosotros y empezó a acariciar mi sexo sobre la única prenda que nos separaba.

-Dios estás empapada - susurró. Yo noté como me ruborizaba. El sonrió y me besó, un besó lleno de pasión. Metió la mano en mis braguitas y empezó a acariciarme lentamente sobre la piel.

Mi corazón se disparó y mi respiración se aceleró, al igual que la suya. Yo apreté mis manos contra su cuerpo acariciándole. Cerrando los ojos me deje llevar por las sensaciones...

* * *

No me matéis... pero si cortó ahí :Þ

Esto acaba de empezar ;Þ, el próximo capítulo continuará desde el punto de vista de Jake, e intentaré que sea pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

JPOV

Empecé a besarle el cuello y fui descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sus perfectos pechos, cuando llegué a uno de sus pezones no me lo pensé dos veces, empecé a succionar. Bella arqueó la espalda separándola de la cama conteniendo la respiración unos segundos y después gimió. Ese gemido fue directo a mi erección pronunciándose aún más. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, y me acariciaba el pelo rítmicamente con los movimientos que yo hacía sobre su otro pezón con los dedos. Poco después me tiró un poco del pelo y la miré, no estoy seguro de si era por el placer o porque no podía hablar y estaba intentando llamar mi atención. Bajo su manos por mis hombros y tiró de mi hacía arriba estrellando sus labios con los míos con urgencia, empujando su cuerpo contra mi con fuerza logró echar mi espalda sobre la cama y se puso sobre mi sentándose sobre mi estómago con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-Wow... - susurré sorprendido.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

-Creí que era yo él que te iba a enseñar lo que era la tercera base...

-Creo que ya me he hecho una idea - empezó a besarme la mandíbula y el cuello. Después detrás de la oreja. Cerré los ojos cuando mordió ligeramente el lóbulo. Acaricié sus costados de arriba abajo con delicadeza, y la dejé que siguiera y me relajé todo lo que pude dejando que las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Bella provocaba sobre el mío me llenaran por completo.

Seguía bajando su camino de besos hasta mi pecho deslizando su cuerpo hacía abajo colocándose sobre mi erección. Gemí. ¡Dios! Si no fuera porque no quería asustarla y porque quería que esto fuera especial la agarraría y...

Y entonces Bella movió sus caderas sobre mi... ¡Joder!

Abrir los ojos de golpe y sujetándola firmemente por la cintura tiré de ella hacía arriba.

-Bella... si haces eso no voy a aguantar mucho.

-Pero si solo... ¿quieres que te toque ahí? - ¿que si quiero? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Bella, no tienes que...

-¿Pero quieres? - pude notar la inseguridad en sus facciones.

-Preferiría que fuéramos poco a poco... - porque sino no se si podré controlarme; necesito un poco de tiempo para relajarme antes de seguir.

-Creía que eso era lo que tenía que decir yo - sonrió pícaramente, toda la inseguridad anterior desapareciendo de su cara - Además era muy agradable - ¿Qué? quizás ha cambiado de opinión, debería preguntárselo.... pero... joder, Bella, me va a volver loco a este paso. - Vaya... te has quedado si palabras, ¿eh? - Sonreí. Se acabó. Nos giré rápidamente y me puse sobre sus piernas. La ropa fuera. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura agarrando los pantalones mientras la miraba a los ojos. Bella entendió y levantó ligeramente las caderas. Le quite el pantalón y lo tire por encima de mi cabeza.

-Hasta donde tú digas... - asintió. Acaricié sus muslos y fui siguiendo las caricias por su cuerpo hasta sujetar a su cara con mis manos en sus mejillas con firmeza pero también lo más suavemente que pude. - Y si algo no te gusta, dilo, ¿de acuerdo? - volvió a asentir - No, Bella, dilo... - necesito oírlo.

-Si... - susurró.

Me tumbe a su lado, como la vez anterior que estuvimos juntos así, la giré un poco hacía mi mientras deslizaba su mano entre nosotros, acaricié su centro sobre la ropa interior y note que la prenda estaba humedecida.

-Dios estás empapada - no pude evitar susurrarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. La besé, la besé con todo mi empeño. Metí la mano en sus braguitas y la acaricié directamente sobre su clítoris, haciendo lentos círculos sobre él. Bella puso sus dos manos sobre mi pecho, presionándolas, pero no eran para apartarme intentaba acercarme más a ella, después las puso sobre mis hombros y tiro de mi hacía ella. No debía quedarle mucho para llegar al orgasmo.

Saqué lo mano de la braguitas antes de que ocurriera, Bella respiraba jadeando, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Empecé besarle el cuello mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus pechos. Las manos de Bella acariciaban mi pelo y mi espalda. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación.

-Yo también quiero tocarte - Bella gimió en mi oído, mientras que sus dos manos agarraban firmemente la tela de mis calzoncillos.

-Luego... - susurré soltando sus manos y bajando mis labios hasta uno de sus pezones. Bella gimió fuertemente, sus dos manos volaron a su boca y se la tapo, contuvo la respiración unos segundos. - Me encanta cuando haces eso - me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?... es... vergonzoso. - dijo entre jadeos.

-No, es perfecto - seguí dándole besos mientras la miraba a los ojos entre beso y beso hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Bella sonrió ligeramente. Coloque mis manos sobre la prenda. Bella dejo de sonreír y su respiración se hizo más profunda, lenta. Quizás sea forzar las cosa, solté la tela. Puse mis manos en la cama.

-No... Hazlo... - susurró Bella - volví a poner mis manos en la ropa interior y empecé a deslizarla, Bella levantó un poco las caderas y después las deslicé el resto de sus largas piernas, y las dejé caer al suelo junto al resto de nuestra ropa. Después me agache sobre ella y le di un beso justo debajo del ombligo, Bella cerró los ojos.

Me quité los calzoncillos, y me tumbe junto a ella, colocando mi mano sobre su sexo, y continué lo que había empezado antes. Bella empezó a jadear enseguida, la había dejado antes muy cerca del orgasmo y enseguida estaba en ese punto de nuevo.

-Jake... - susurró - oh dios... - introduje un dedo en su vagina y empecé a moverlo lentamente. Bella colocó sus dos manos en mi cuello y me besó, su lengua peleó con la mía hasta que tuvo que parar a tomar aire. Después besó mi cuello, mientras yo introducía un segundo dedo en ella, me costaba mover los dedos, estaba muy estrecha, con el pulgar su clítoris. Bella dejo de besarme y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mientras se mordía el labio - mmmmmm - es todo lo que fue capaz de decir, sonreí mientras me movía para estar un poco sobre ella y sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta mi culo, entonces se dio cuenta que yo también estaba desnudo y abrió los ojos, nos miramos fijamente.

-Tranquila... - introduje un tercer dedo en ella con un poco de dificultad. Y Bella cerró los ojos y aguanto la respiración. Me di cuenta que esta vez no era por placer. Deje los dedos quietos en su interior - ¿Estás bien? - Ella asintió - ¿Bella?

-Sigue Jake - dijo mirándome a los ojos - por favor... - pasó su mano por mi frente apartando el pelo de la cara, con un expresión llena de cariño en su cara. Moví los dedos lentamente de nuevo y con el pulgar acaricié su clítoris de nuevo.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se adaptó a la intrusión y Bella empezó a jadear de nuevo y empecé a notar como los músculos de su vagina empezaban a contraerse alrededor de mis dedos - ¡Jake! - y el orgasmo llegó. Su cuerpo se tensó y después noté como poco a poco el placer la iba consumiendo hasta que se relajó por completo. Saqué los dedos de su interior y los llevé a mi boca. Cuando miré a Bella ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio. Después una de sus manos se deslizó por mi nuca y me beso, gimiendo cuando su lengua y la mía se rozaron. Con la otra mano me empujó hasta que mi espalda quedo sobre la cama, entrelazó sus piernas con las mías y se abrazó a mi. Yo acariciaba su espalda y ella acariciaba mis abdominales, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Poco después vi como ella miraba hacía abajo, hacía mi pene. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y después levantó la mirada encontrándose con mis ojos mientras sonreía. Descendió la mano y acaricio la cabeza con un dedo, yo cerré los ojos por la sensación.

Después se incorporó a mi lado abrí los ojos para observarla... miraba fijamente la erección, después vi que sus ojos se movían, miro mis manos y después volvió a mirar hacía mi miembro.

-¿Qué pasa? - dije incorporándome un poco.

-Nada... es que... - yo miré mi pene y luego mis manos sin entenderé exactamente lo que quería.

-Bella... dímelo, pareces preocupada. - Bella entonces cogió mi mano e hizo que juntara los dedos índice, corazón y anular, de la misma forma que los había introducido en su interior. Miré los dedos y luego volví a mirar hacía mi pene erecto, y entendí su preocupación, mi pene en este estado era bastante más ancho que los tres dedos juntos. - ¿Bella, te he hecho daño antes?

-No, no... Bueno, al principio, cuando has empezado a usar 3 dedos... pero no era exactamente dolor, más bien era molesto... pero créeme ha sido increíble... - rodeo mi pene con una mano y no pude evitar el sonido que salió de mi pecho. Bella sonrió y me miró a los ojos mientras empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo a un ritmo bastante marcado.

No aguante más y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Acaricié su espalda con la mano que tenía más cerca de ella.

-Eres preciosa - le dije. Bella se sonrojó y a la vez aumentó el ritmo del movimiento de su mano. Era muy agradable, pero muy suave, seguramente tenía miedo de hacerme daño. Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya y Bella paro el movimiento. - No, no pares.

Reanudé el movimiento, guiando su mano con la mía y ejerciendo más presión, ella entendió enseguida y al poco tiempo dejé que siguiera sola, cerrando los ojos.

-Joder, Bella, es... ¡Dios! - mi cuerpo empezó a tensarse y Bella aumentó la velocidad y la presión. Entonces eyaculé sobre mi estómago y su mano. Noté sus dedos sobre mi abdomen y abrí los ojos agarrando su mano antes de que hiciera lo que iba hacer...

-Bella, no tienes que hacer eso.

-Pero tú lo has hecho, además quiero probarlo. - Bella paso su lengua por sus dedos llenos de semen. Después sonrió, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta - No te muevas. - Observé su cuerpo desnudo mientras salía de la habitación. Pude oír el grifo del baño mientras me sentaba apoyándome en el cabecero y después Bella volvió con una toalla en la mano, sujetando una de las esquinas que estaba humedecida. - Ey, te has movido.

Me eché a reír mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado y limpiaba mi estomago y abdomen y después lo secaba con la parte seca de la toalla. Dejó la toalla en el suelo y después vi como cogía sus braguitas y se las volvía a poner sentándose a mi lado, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de la mía que descansaba sobre la cama en mi costado.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato mirando al frente.

Entonces noté sus labios en mi mejilla y después apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te quiero Jake... - susurró.

-Y yo a ti, Bells.

* * *

BPOV

Miré a Angela de reojo... pero ¿a quien más puedo preguntarle algo así? ¿A Reneé? Ni hablar, si se lo digo por mail, llamará y no quiero hablarlo así. Es capaz de plantarse en Forks... Jess llegaría en un rato, y tampoco quiero hablarlo con ella. Tampoco quiero hablar con Angela de lo que pasó el jueves pasado.

-Angela... - ella me miró, esperando a que continuara - ¿Ben y tú... osea...? - Angela medio sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se que yo estaba roja como un tomate.... - Necesito que... - trague saliva - El jueves necesito que Charlie crea que me quedo aquí en tu casa - dije.

Angela sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo. No hay problema. El jueves es su cumpleaños, ¿no? Pero sigue en pie la fiesta del viernes, ¿verdad?

-Si, si... lo del viernes sigue en pie. Es solo que el jueves... Jake... yo...

-Bella, ya me hago a la idea, no hace falta que me lo digas, si no quieres hablar de eso.

-Es qué... ¿a ti...? - respiré profundamente - ¿duele mucho? - Recordé la última vez que estuve con Jake lo molesto que fue al principio cuando metió tres dedos en mi, y como después me di cuenta de que esos tres dedos eran muy poco en comparación con su pene. Angela sonrió un poco.

-Bella, no sé... te puedo decir qué a mi me dolió, pero tampoco mucho, y solo fue al principio. Y bueno, Jess dijo que a la novia de su hermano al perecer si le dolió bastante... - hice una mueca mordiéndome el labio - pero Bella, no sé. Tampoco quiero que te asustes... Mi prima sin embargo me dijo que a ella no le dolió nada. Supongo que depende de la chica y... del chico... - Angela desvió la mirada ruborizándose un poco - ¿Ya lo habéis hablado? - asentí - Bella, tu estas nerviosa porque no sabes que esperar, pero Jake si. Estoy segura que eso ayuda bastante... Ben no tenía ni idea... y fue un desastre... pero es como todo con práctica se aprende.

-Ya y Jake tiene practica... - susurré.

-Bella, no deberías ver la relación que Jake tenía con Lauren como algo malo, a fin de cuentas, esta contigo, no con ella, y sabes que te quiere, es evidente que te quiere.

-Lo sé. Es que no sé si estoy lista, bueno si lo estoy, y quiero hacerlo... pero a la vez no, y no...

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo estaba igual. Solo puedo aconsejarte que estés tranquila y que te dejes llevar, y ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir. Si estas tensa será peor. Y te recomiendo que... bueno... recuerdes lo que me contaste, lo de Nochevieja...

-Si... - las dos estábamos ya bastante ruborizadas. Era bastante gracioso, si te parabas a pensarlo...

Reneé siempre que me hablaba de sexo y yo me ruborizaba me decía que no debía no debía hacerlo, que era algo natural y que ya era mayorcita para ruborizarme. ¿Me gustaría ver la cara de Charlie, incluso la de Phil, si le oían a Reneé decirme eso?

-Pues hacer eso antes... facilitara... ya sabes... - Angela miró a los papeles que tenía en el regazo - la penetración - susurró.

Preliminares, ya, si eso lo tenía bastante claro.

-Angela y ¿tienes... condones? - Angela levantó la mirada para mirarme a los ojos.

-Si, claro, - se levantó del suelo y camino hasta su mesilla - ¿cuantos quieres?

-No sé... Jake lleva uno en la cartera... pero no sé si tiene más... y yo no tengo y bueno... creo que por si acaso... - Angela se sentó a mi lado ofreciéndome una caja de condones sin abrir - No, Angela con un par...

-Tranquila tengo más...

-Pero son caros, ¿no?

-Considéralo parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para Jake - dijo sonriendo.

Cogí la caja leí lo distintos textos que había por ella, después la metí en mi mochila. Justo cuando cerré la mochila Jess entró en la habitación de Angela y cerró la puerta. Mirándome fijamente.

-¡Hola! Mike ya sabes que hacer para que Jake no sospeché de la fiesta sorpresa del viernes... Seth... - dijo mientras me daba un papel en el que había un móvil - Jake sospechará si Mike va a la reserva a pasar la tarde con él pero si es Seth, no lo hará.

-Claro... - de todas formas me venía bien... Angela me cubriría el jueves, pero necesitaba que alguien cubriera a Jake - Gracias.

* * *

Bueno espero impresiones...

Besos


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!

Espero poder volver a poder coger algo de ritmo en las actualizaciones poco a poco.

Os dejo un capítulo más de _Algo para Recordar_.

Gracias por leer!

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

No me puedo creer que Charlie me haga esto...

-Así que espero que no te importe que lo haya cambiado, se que hoy es el cumpleaños de Jake, quizás tenías planes, he visto que habías hecho la compra, ¿ibais a cenar aquí? pero... pero es un partido muy importante y los chicos... bueno nuestra TV... - dijo mientras la limpiaba cuidadosamente con el trapo humedecido con limpia cristales - es un buen televisor, ¿verdad? Y los chicos ya estarán de camino...

Me di la vuelta ignorando a Charlie y caminé hacia la cocina. Osea que no solo tendré a Charlie en casa esta tarde, además estará la mitad del cuerpo de policía de Forks sentado en _mi _salon. Ya no podré trasladar la velada a mi habitación... al menos no para el propósito inicial, de ninguna manera puedo acostarme con Jacob con el salón lleno de policías.

-¿Bella? - parpadeé dos veces antes de mirar a Charlie a la cara - ¿Qué tenías pensado?...

-No iba a romper ninguna de tus reglas... - por lo menos ya _no_ - y te iba a pedir permiso ahora mismo... solo iba a hacerle la cena.

-Ya... bueno... puedes hacerlo si quieres, prometo que no saldremos del salón.

Si, ya...claro.

-No da igual, mañana le damos una fiesta sorpresa en La Push, así que... bueno... puedo... - suspiré - da igual.

-Bueno a lo mejor le apetece ver el partido... - Miré a Charlie frunciendo el ceño. Él se echo a reír.

--

**JPOV**

Bella me dijo que me pasará por su casa hacia las 21:00, Charlie no estaría en casa, y quería darme mi regalo de cumpleaños. Así que cuando llegué a su casa y vi 3 coches patrulla aparcados en la entrada mi corazón se puso a latir con fuerza, salí disparado del coche y llamé desesperado. Por mi mente pasaron distintas imágenes de cosas que podrían haber ocurrido para que tantos policías estuvieran en la casa, estaba a punto de darme un infarto.

Oí risas antes de que Bella abriera la puerta con cara de pocos amigos que cambió en una milésima de segundo por una sonrisa en cuanto me vio.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Por fin! - me abrazó y me beso fugazmente para después tirar de mi hacía dentro - vámonos entra antes de que mate a alguien...

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No... ¿Por...? - levantó una ceja y puso otra vez cara de malos pulgas - Ah, ya... bueno hay partido y Charlie... ha arruinado lo que tenía planeado por completo... pero he intentado salvar parte.

-Oh... vale. - dije sonriendo intentando que ella dejara el mohín de lado. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, entre y me quedé alucinando por lo que veía. Oí que la puerta se cerró.

-Tienen prohibido entrar aquí. Charlie se ha asegurado de que les quedará bien claro, y tienen suficiente cervezas y guarradas varias en el salón. Si necesitan entrar solo vendrá él, y llamará antes.

La mesa estaba puesta, y había velas por toda la cocina, de hecho era la única iluminación. Olía deliciosamente fuera lo que fuera que estaba en el horno.

-Wow... - susurré.

-Genial, vamos siéntate. Supongo que ya habrás cenado con Billy... pero... bueno, tú siempre tienes hambre, así que...

-Si...claro. - Me senté en el sitio que solía sentarme cuando cenaba en casa de los Swan, y claramente el sitio pensado para mi esta noche porque había dos paquetes envueltos encima del plato. Bella esta mañana ya me había dado un regalo de todas formas - ¿Y esto? - dije cogiendo uno mientras ella apagaba el horno.

-Eso es un regalo Jake - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya se que es un regalo... ya me diste _mi_ regalo esta mañana.

-Ya bueno... digamos que ese regalo que te dí esta mañana solo era parte de _tu_ regalo.

-Una primera edición de un cómic súper difícil de encontrar y súper caro no puede ser solo parte de un regalo, Bella, tu nunca me dejas que te compre nada, ni que te lleve a ningún lado ni... - puso dos dedos sobre mis labios y vocalizó "Cállate"

-Ebay es muy útil a veces. Además creo que la persona que me lo vendió no tenía muy claro el valor real del cómic - me guiñó el ojo.

-Pero...

-Ábrelo... pero primero el otro. Ese es el regalo... _sentimental_ - dijo cogiendo la caja que tenía en las manos sonrojándose. - ¡Oh!, y antes de que digas nada... Charlie quería regalarte algo también así que colaboró un poco en este, ¿vale? - dijo señalando el que seguía sobre mi plato - entrecerré los ojos un poco, pero luego la sonreí.

-Esta bien, veamos... - empecé a desenvolverlo. Era un reloj, y era un buen reloj - vaya... Bella... es demasiado.

-Shhh... ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta Bells. Tendré que darle las gracias al Jefe también.

-Vale. Pero luego... ahora... - dijo levantándose de la mesa dejando el otro regalo en su silla, y caminando hacia el horno, y sacando una lasaña. Sonreí ampliamente cuando la dejo sobre la mesa. Bella cocinaba muy bien.

-Mmmm - dije mientras me servía un buen trozo. Ella se echo a reír.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Tu lasaña es la mejor lasaña que he comido en mi vida, créeme.

--

**BPOV**

Después de que Jake soplara la vela de la tarta que le hice y de que se comiera dos pedazos volví a poner sobre la mesa el otro regalo. Roja como un tomate, no sé como se va a tomar esto... en fin ¿quien regala una caja de condones envuelta en papel de regalo....?

-Quizás no debas abrirlo del todo, ¿vale? Por si entra alguien... y bueno... digamos que no era exactamente lo que quería darte... - miré hacia el salón - digamos que me obligaron a cambiar un poco algunas cosas de forma repentina y... - Jake puso su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Que pasa? - me preguntó.

-Nada... - cogió el paquete y lentamente y con cuidado empezó a despegar una de las esquinas. Abriendo ligeramente el papel, miró el interior. Entonces me miró serio, pude ver como tragaba saliva antes de hablar...

-Bella... esto es una caja de...

-Si... pero... no digas nada más... yo quería... bueno... Charlie... ¡Agh!... - me levanté y me acerque a él, le cogí la caja de las manos y la deje sobre la mesa sentándome en su regazo, y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro - Tendremos que esperar...

-Bella... - empezó a acariciarme el pelo

-Shhh... - en ese momento un griterío anunció que alguno de los dos equipos del partido que estaban viendo en el salón había marcado un gol. Suspiré. - Si hubiese sabido lo del partido antes... - me separé un poco y le miré a los ojos. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le besé. El beso empezó delicadamente pero poco a poco se fue caldeando. Y las manos de Jake empezaron a buscar la forma de colarse debajo de mi camiseta.

Llamaron a la puerta de la cocina. Y nos separamos sobre saltados. Yo me levanté rápidamente colocándome la ropa y el pelo y me acerque a la puerta, pude ver como Jake metía la caja de condones en el bolsillo del pantalón. Abrí lentamente.

-Solo será un segundo...

-Pasa...

-Jacob - dijo mi padre saludándole con la cabeza.

-Jefe Swan, buenas noches. - Mi padre abrió la nevera y cogió un paquete nuevo de cervezas. - Por cierto, muchas gracias Jefe - dijo Jake mostrando su reloj.

-Oh si...De nada, Jacob. Y felicidades.

-Gracias.

Cuando mi padre se giró sus ojos repararon en la lasaña y la tarta y me miró. Yo puse los ojos en blanco...

-¿Jake, vas a querer más?

-No, estoy llenísimo.

-Puedes cogerlo.

-Gracias, Bells...

Cuando mi padre salió de la cocina esperé a que cerrara la puerta del salón. Me giré hacia Jake, se estaba levantando mientras abrió los brazos invitándome a abrazarle y así lo hice.

-Ojala pudiésemos ir arriba... - susurré. - o algún sitio... - suspiré.

-¿Mañana...? - No... Mañana no... o quizás...

-Quizás... - susurré mientras por mi mente rápidamente el plan para mañana bailaba de un lado a otro pensando la forma de... - si quizás - dije mientras le miraba a los ojos. Le sonreí.

**JPOV**

-¿De compras?

-Si... - dijo Bella escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro mientras la abrazaba

-¿Con Angela?...

-Mmm - dijo besando mi barbilla

-Y que hay de... - Bella se ruborizó.

-Bueno... no volveré muy tarde, hacia las 8... y... bueno... Charlie tiene guardia hoy. - dijo arqueando una ceja.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar en ese momento, gruñí levemente sin dejar de abrazarla saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo, mientras me apoyaba en la carrocería de su coche.

-¿Si?

_-Tío, me debes un rato, no te vi el pelo ayer, habrá que celebrar esa mayoría de edad, ¿no?_

-Hola Seth...

-_Esta tarde, tú, yo, y el resto de chicos de la reserva, Embry dice que puede conseguir cerveza de la taberna de su padre sin que se entere._

_-_Esta tarde no puedo, Seth.

_-¿Por?_

-Porque ya tengo planes.

_-¿Con quién?_

-Con Bella.

-_Con Bella, con Bella... Tío desde que sales con ella pasas de nosotros, voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente contigo..._

-Eso no es cierto... - bueno quizás si.

-Queda con él... podemos vernos después. - susurró Bella. Suspiré.

-Está bien... pero solo un rato.

_-Vale, a las 8 en la playa._

-Ni de coña, tiene que ser antes - Levanté un poco la voz y noté como Bella se tensaba un poco en mis brazos.

-_Venga ya Jake, Embry y Paul no pueden antes... en serio seguro que puedes quedar con Bella, por ejemplo... mañana. Te cubriré... como siempre._

-Deberías ir con ellos... te monopolicé ayer. - dijo Bella besándome el cuello, cosa que no ayudo en absoluto.

-_Puedo oírla... deberías hacerle caso. La chica es muy inteligente. Y piensa con la cabeza... aparentemente tu piensas con otra cosa en estos momentos._

-Te llamo luego Seth.

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Jake espera un mom... _- colgué.

-¡Jake! - dijo Bella dándome un golpe en el pecho de forma juguetona - No seas malo, pobre Seth. - La miré unos segundos.

-¿Estáis compinchados verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Compinchados? ¿Yo, con Seth? - empezó a reírse como si hubiese dicho un absoluto disparate, algunos chicos del instituto que pasaban cerca de nosotros, en el aparcamiento se giraron a mirarnos. - Tienes unas cosas Jake... Y para qué iba a compincharme yo con Seth, ¿a ver?

-No sé... ¿para preparar lo de esta noche? - susurré

-¿Esta noche? ¿Qué pasa esta noche? Creía que tu y yo... - Bella parecía realmente no tener ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿No vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños esta noche?

-¿No lo celebramos ayer? - Parecía aun más confundida...

-Pensé que los chicos... da igual. - Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno... vamos a celebrar lo que Charlie no nos dejó celebrar ayer. - susurró Bella, mientras se ponía de puntillas para darme un beso en la barbilla. - Si aún quieres... - dijo seductivamente mordiéndose el labio. Tragué saliva y note como cierta parte de mi cuerpo no tenía necesidad a esperar a esa noche para celebrar nada. Bella empezó a separarse de mi, pero la sujete, había demasiada gente alrededor.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y miro entre nosotros después subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Sonreía ligeramente ruborizada.

-Es culpa tuya.

-Ni siquiera te he tocado - susurró... mientras se apretaba contra mi.

-No estas ayudándome...

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - dijo mientras deslizaba una mano entre nosotros, la cual agarré fuertemente.

-¿¡Pero que haces?! Bella, por favor quieres que tu padre me detenga por escándalo público. Bella soltó su mano de la mía y la paso por mi pelo, alborotándolo.

-En serio crees que soy capaz de hacer algo así - dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate. Empecé a reírme. Y ella también.

Después se despidió de mí y me dijo que me llamaría por la tarde para concretar.

---

Bella se acercó y me besó la mejilla. Mientras gente y más gente salía de detrás de los troncos que había caídos por la playa.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijo tirando de mi hacía la gente. Alguien puso música y Seth se acercó a mi poniendo una cerveza en mi mano y tirando de mi hacía mis amigos. Noté que Bella soltaba mi mano, y giré la cabeza para buscarla, pude verla y sonreír mientras sus amigas las rodeaban y abrazaban. Alguien me abrazó a mí, dándome fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Mike.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... - me giró levantando uno de mis brazos al aire - ¡He aquí el campeón! 18 años colega

Pude oír comentarios sobre el jefe Swan metiéndome en la cárcel por robarle a su hija y cosas por el estilo. Comentarios sobre universidades, viajes, ser mayor de edad...

Y durante casi 40 minutos fui incapaz de deshacerme de los chicos. Cuando lo conseguí la busqué. Y allí estaba sentada en uno de los troncos al lado de un hoguera, sola, cambiando un carrete de su cámara. Sus amigas estaban cerca y hablaban y reían, pude ver como sonreía mirándolas de reojo.

Me senté a su lado y la observé.

-Hola... - susurró.

-Traidora - respondí también en un susurró.

-Esto fue idea de Seth... - dijo cerrando la cámara y preparándola para seguir haciendo fotos.

-Ya, me lo ha dicho, no lo dudes - dije aguantando una carcajada. Levanté la vista y vi que me miraba fijamente.

-Disfruta de la fiesta, porque tu y yo nos vamos a ir pronto... - dijo levantándose y caminando hacia sus amigas sin volverse a mirarme.

--

**BPOV**

Tenía él corazón en la garganta, galopando a mil por hora mientras abría la puerta de la cocina. Vi aparecer a Jake por detrás del seto, había ido a aparcar en la calle de atrás para evitar los cotilleos de la señora Raicer, desde su casa no podía ver esta puerta, y en caso de que le dijera algo a Charlie, lo único que había visto es que Jake me había traído a casa hacía las 9:30, que habíamos estado en su coche unos 5 minutos, y que después me había acompañado al porche, me había dado un beso en la mejilla, había esperado a que entrara en casa y después se había ido.

Cuando Jake entró y yo cerré me giré hacia él, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Me miraba a los ojos, pero estaba serio. Le cogí de la mano y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Una vez en mi cuarto le solté la mano. Y los dos nos miramos en silencio. La tensión era demasiado grande.

Jake empezó a quitarse el abrigo, y yo empecé a hacer lo mismo, pero me temblaban las manos de los nervios y no conseguí ni desabrochar el primer botón. Jake se acercó a mí y me ayudó.

-Bella, tranquila... - dijo mientras me quitaba el abrigo y me besaba la frente.

-No entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa... - susurré.

Nos empezamos a besar y poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos hasta que acabamos en ropa interior en mi cama, acariciándonos y besándonos con dulzura, sin prisas, los nervios me habían dado una tregua de momento, y pude disfrutar de todo lo que ocurría, aún sabiendo, que en algún momento volverían.

Cuando Jake me quitó el sujetador y empezó a besar mis pechos, los nervios volvieron ya que sus manos agarraron mis braguitas con fuerza mientras empezaba a quitármelas. Tubo que separase de mí para quitármelas del todo y también se deshizo de su ropa interior y cuando volvió a la cama dejo sobre la mesilla el paquetito de plástico cuadrado, al cual miré fijamente.

Jake acarició mi mejilla mientras giraba mi cara hacia él y me besó de nuevo. Me incorporé haciendo que él se tumbará y mis manos le rodearon.

-Bella, no - dijo colocando su mano sobre las mías.

-Pero siempre haces que yo primero... - puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Si me corro primero tendremos que esperar... - asentí y él se incorporó, al sentarse hizo que mi cuerpo descansara sobre su regazo, note su erección entre nosotros y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Él beso dulcemente donde me mordí y dejé de hacerlo. - Un día te vas a hacer daño haciendo eso.

-Ya... - susurré cuando Jake se movió ligeramente creando un fricción inesperada. Nuestras caderas se movían instintivamente mientras nos besábamos y al poco tiempo acabé con la espalda en el colchón y con los dedos de Jake entre mis piernas mientras su boca besaba mis pechos y lamía mis pezones. Su dedo índice se movía en círculos sobre mi clítoris cada vez más rápido hasta que tuve un orgasmo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores que había tenido hasta ahora y cuando me relaje un poco Jake se incorporó y cogió el condón de la mesilla. Le observe mientras lo deslizaba por su erección.

-¿Estas segura? - dijo poniéndose sobre mi.

Le besé, y él volvió a deslizar su mano entre nosotros, introduciendo dos dedos en mi vagina provocando que yo gimiera y arqueara la espalda dejando de besarle, toda esa zona de mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible tras el primer orgasmo, y no lo esperaba, nunca habíamos hecho nada después de un primer orgasmo.

-Oh...

-¿Estas bien? - yo asentí cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba concéntrame en los besos en lugar de en sus dedos. Pero no pude cuando Jake introdujo tres en lugar de dos y empezó a ser molesto - Relájate Bella... por favor...

-Jake, espera... - susurré. Jake sacó los dedos y me dio un beso en la frente se separó de mi y me miró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Suspiré. - Inténtalo otra vez...

-¿Seguro? - le atraje hacía mi con la mano que tenía apoyada en su cuello.

-Si... - le besé con fuerza. Jake se movió entre mis piernas colocándose y noté como presionaba un poco. No sentí dolor pero no era del todo agradable y cerré las piernas instintivamente. Jake volvió para atrás y deje de sentirle.

-Bella... - Jake colocó su mano derecha en mi cintura y después acarició mi muslo lentamente. - puedo esperar...

-No... - le sujete la cara con las dos manos - se que va a dolerme Jake, pero solo será al principio. - Separé las piernas y Jake volvió a acomodarse. La mano que estaba en mi muslo acarició mi estomago y después los labios externos hasta que sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y lo acarició lentamente mientras sentí que volvía a empujar, empezó a realizar movimientos lentos, saliendo y entrando cada vez un poco más.

No sentía dolor, pero notaba muchísima presión, y no era tan agradable como pensaba, aunque pensé que sería peor. Jake había hundido la cara en mi cuello, y me besaba el cuello y el hombro, mientras jadeaba.

Entonces paró, se quedó estático dentro de mí y me miró, yo también lo noté, así que este era el momento. Me besó, me besó con insistencia y sus dedos se movían con insistencia provocando que el placer ocultara la molestia que sentía y empujó. Noté como la oleada de dolor se irradiaba por mi bajo vientre y gemí mientras se me saltaban las lágrimas.

Jake empezó a moverse de nuevo mientras me susurraba que me quería y que lo sentía, me daba besos por el cuello, las mejillas, los labios y secó mis lágrimas con los pulgares. El placer que sus dedos provocaban sobre mi clítoris se mezclaba con una sensación de abrasión en mi interior que provocaba la fricción.

Jake entonces saco la mano que estaba entre nosotros y sin dejar de moverse cogió mi pierna y la colocó sobre su cintura.

-Dios... - susurró cerrando los ojos, penetrando aún más con el cambio de postura. Yo gemí, confundida, con las sensaciones, porque empezaba sentir placer donde antes sentía dolor, pero no era tan agradable como cuando Jake usaba sus dedos.

Jake aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y al poco tiempo mis caderas empezaron a acoplarse al movimientos de las suyas y ya no sentía dolor, no era totalmente placer y aun notaba la tirantez y la presión, pero no era tan desagradable como al principio.

Jake cada vez embestía más rápido y gruñía y gemía mientras susurraba mi nombre, y yo hacía lo mismo acariciando su espalda, sus glúteos y su pelo. Él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y entonces su espalda se tensó y embistió uno, dos, tres veces, profundamente cayendo sobre mí. Los dos respirábamos fuertemente.

Sonreí.

Lo habíamos hecho. Había sido increíble... tan dulce...

Jake se incorporo haciendo fuerza con los brazos y me dio un besó en la punta de la nariz. Después me beso el cuello y fue bajando mientras besaba mis pechos, note que salía de mi.

Volvió a besarme en los labios.

-Bella, tu no te has... - sus manos acariciaban mi estomago.

-Estoy bien. - Jake acarició los labios externos de mi sexo y me estremecí, era demasiado... estaba demasiado sensible. - Estoy bien... - deslice mi mano entre nosotros y sujete su mano.

-Bien... - Jake volvió a besarme - Te quiero.

-Te quiero. - No se durante cuanto tiempo más estuvimos besándonos, pero empecé a sentir necesidad de lavarme - Voy al baño... vuelvo enseguida. ¿Tú también necesitas algo para limpiarte...?

Jake se levantó a la vez que yo y me siguió. En el baño decidimos darnos una ducha juntos.

Nos acariciamos y besamos sin ir más lejos, bajo el agua que caía de la ducha, todo fue perfecto y romántico.

Cuando nos secamos y nos vestimos volvimos a tumbarnos en la cama. Relajados y abrazados.

-No quiero que te vayas... - susurré.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme... pero si Charlie....

-Lo sé... - suspiré hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Tardamos bastante en despedirnos, pero finalmente Jake se marchó y yo subí a mi habitación y me metí en la cama, abrazando la almohada con fuerza e inhalando su olor que estaba impregnado en mis sábanas, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola!

Llevaba mucho sin escribir aquí, y la verdad necesitaba cambiar de aires un poco, así que decidí avanzar un poco esta historia. Y como algunas personas me han preguntado sobre este Fic, decidí actualizarlo, y de paso contesto: Sí, lo voy a continuar.

Aunque ahora mis planes son terminar _Mr. Brightside_ lo antes posible. Pero bueno os dejó un poquito de esto ;Þ

¿Y comos siempre preguntáis: Sí, Edward saldrá en esta historia... pero todavía no.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**BPOV**

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Nos vas a decir qué tal?

Miré a Jess, y después a Angela. Sonreí y negué levemente, mientras ponía la cámara delante de mi cara y disparaba a traición.

-¡Bella! - grito Jess - Es la digital, ¿verdad?, ¡no quiero que me hagas fotos con carrete!

-Si - dije dándole la cámara para que pudiera ver la foto.

-¡Qué HORROR! ¡Bórrala!

-A mí me gusta como salimos - dijo Angela cogiendo la cámara y observando la fotografía en la pantalla detenidamente.

Jess le quitó la cámara y empezó a darle al zoom para inspeccionar la foto más al detalle.

Angela y yo nos miramos. Yo la sonreí. Vocalizó un _¿estás bien? _y yo asentí en respuesta.

Contarle a Jess los detalles de mi primera vez, no era algo que quisiera hacer ahora mismo. Jess habla, y muchas veces no lo hace con mala intención, pero un comentario, aunque fuera indirecto, delante la persona incorrecta y en menos de un par de horas mi padre estaría deteniendo a Jacob y yo estaría castigada de por vida.

Y aún así ya corría demasiados riesgos con el hecho de que Jess sabía que lo habíamos hecho. Aunque claro siempre podría negarlo, total, mi padre ya sabia, aunque yo lo había negado, que Jake y yo habíamos hecho algo mas que besarnos.

¿Y los detalles? Yo no querría oírlos de otros... porque ir contando los míos por ahí.

La campana sonó y nos levantamos del banco en el que esperábamos y caminamos hacia clase.

Por el pasillo a lo lejos, le vi. Él miró hacía donde yo estaba, como si supiese que yo estaba en la otra punta del pasillo mirándole. Me sonrió.

Dijo _"Te quiero"._

Yo contesté lo mismo. Y deseé que acabaran ya las clases de hoy.

**JPOV**

Charlie me miraba en silencio, mas de lo normal.

-¿Así que un trabajo de biología?

-Si.

-¿Sin previo aviso?

-No, bueno, se supone que tenemos que entregarlo el jueves y Bella pensó que era mejor acabarlo cuanto antes, porque tenemos otros trabajos en otras asignaturas que nos llevarán más tiempo y bueno yo pensé que tenía razón así que...

-Papá, ¿que haces?

Los dos nos giramos hacia Bella, que movía sus ojos entre el Jefe Swan y mi cara, claramente molesta.

-Intento hablar con Jacob.

-No... Intentas ponerle nervioso con un interrogatorio. Y todo eso que te esta contado _ya_ te lo he contado yo.

-Es lunes, mañana hay clase, la quiero en casa antes de las 7 - dijo Charlie dirigiéndose hacia mi de nuevo.

-Si, Señor. - susurré yo, aunque quedó tapado con la protesta de Bella.

-Ahora tengo 10 años otra vez, por favor...

-Tenéis clase mañana.

-La cena esta en el horno, solo tienes que calentarla unos 20 minutos. Volveré cuando acabemos el trabajo y si no lo acabamos no será mas tarde de las 9 - Bella me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi hacia ella- Jake, vamos.

-Jacob... - el jefe Swan me miró mas serio todavía- no más tarde de las 8.

-¡Papa!

-Isabella, he dicho que las 8.

Tras eso, caminó hacia su sillón, se sentó y encendió la TV.

Bella, protestó todo el tramo desde su porche hasta mi coche.

-Es culpa tuya -me espetó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Qué? - protesté soltando un pequeño gallo.

-Si, Charlie te pone nervioso. La próxima vez limítate a contestar si o no.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Te has puesto nervioso y se ha dado cuenta.

-Solo vamos a estudiar.

-Sabe que no vamos a estudiar.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo?

-No estoy enfadada contigo - contestó bruscamente, claramente demostrando lo contrario.

-Bella...

Su expresión cambió, del enfado a la resignación en milésimas de segundos.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? Es qué Charlie me... me hace enfadar. No confía en mí, ni en ti, ni en nada de nada... aún se cree que soy una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, eso, es cosa de los padres, porque mi padre hacer lo mismo con mis hermanas, si fueras chico, le daría todo igual.

[...]

Mi padre estaba en casa de los Ateara, según la nota que encontré en la repisa de la cocina. Y después de picotear un poco y estudiar durante unos poco productivos 20 minutos, acabamos enrollándonos en el sofá, con la TV sin volumen y la luz apagada. Con Bella sentada sobre mi regazo y sus manos bajo mi camiseta y las mías bajo la suya no tardamos en dejarnos llevar. Mi camiseta acabó en el suelo, aunque ella no me dejaba quitarle la suya.

-Vamos a mi cuarto... - susurré besando su cuello insistentemente.

-¿Y si viene tu padre?

-¿Prefieres que nos pille aquí?

Bella dejó de besarme y me miró a los ojos. Negó sonriendo tímidamente y después se apoyó sobre mis hombros y se puso de pie, ofreciéndome su mano mientras me levantaba.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto cuando estábamos dentro y encendí la luz. Bella caminó hasta la mesilla y encendió la lámpara que había en ella.

-Apaga esa luz... es muy... fuerte - susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama y me observaba.

Me senté a su lado y me acerqué a ella retirando el pelo de su hombro y besándola el cuello, retomándolo donde lo había dejado.

Bella respiraba con dificultad, y hacía pequeños círculos con los dedos sobre mi rodilla.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? - susurró.

Sonreí mientras seguía besando su cuello

-Sólo si tú quieres.

Noté una pequeña carcajada interna en su cuerpo mientras se separaba un poco y, por fin se quitaba su camiseta.

Y después se agachó y empezó a quitarse las botas.

Yo me levanté hasta la cómoda para coger un condón del cajón de la ropa interior.

-¿Los guardas ahí?

Me giré para encontrarme con la cara de espanto de Bella.

-Mmm... Sí... - contesté, aunque sonó un poco a pregunta.

-¿Y si los ve tú padre?

-No los va a ver.

-¿Y cuando te guarde la ropa?

-Yo me guardo mi ropa.

-¿Siempre?

-Si.

Ella entonces desabrochó sus vaqueros y se los quitó, quedando en ropa interior.

-Hace frío - dijo mientras tiraba de mi edredón apartándolo lo suficiente para meterse debajo.

Yo hice lo mismo.

En pocos minutos nos habíamos deshecho de la ropa interior y Bella estaba acariciando mi pene lentamente. Mientras yo con mis dedos la acariciaba a ella.

-¿Puedo ponértelo yo? - dijo sentándose de repente y cogiendo el condón de la mesilla.

-Si claro - Bella realizó todo el proceso con mucha delicadeza y lentitud y después se tumbó a mi lado, mientras yo me ponía sobre ella. - Iré despacio - le dije besando sus labios mientras lentamente la penetraba. Bella gimió y la noté tensarse, pero en seguida se relajó y empezó moverse conmigo.

Las sensaciones me inundaban y sabía que no duraría mucho.

-¿Quieres ponerte encima? - jadeé mirándole a los ojos.

-Si...

Nos giré lentamente. Sujetando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Bella intentó incorporarse, cerró los ojos y yo también. Al sentarse, me introduje en ella por completo.

-Oooo - Abrí los ojos y pude ver la expresión de Bella... su ceño fruncido dejaba claro que estaba incomoda.

-Ven - dije mientras intentaba tumbarla de nuevo para aliviar un poco la molestia que sentía.

-No... Espera... es que... puedo sentirte... - Bella movió tentativamente las caderas de alante atrás.

Los dos gemimos.

Bella abrió los ojos y volvió hacer el movimiento sonriendo.

Repitió varias veces esto mientras mis manos sujetaban sus caderas y después me dejó guiarla de arriba a abajo sobre mi hasta que noté que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

La tumbé sobre la espalda con delicadeza y ella besó mis hombros.

Aceleré el ritmo de las embestidas cuando noté como el cuerpo de Bella se contraía rítmicamente y ella gemía mi nombre cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Yo me desplomé sobre ella segundos después de correrme también.

-Wow - dije entre dientes, con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de Bella. Nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan potente como el que acaba de tener.

Bella aún jadeaba y protestó ligeramente cuando separé nuestros cuerpos.

-Jake... ha sido mejor que el otro día.

-Y que lo digas. Ahora vuelvo... voy a tirar esto.

Cuando volvía a la habitación Bella estaba terminando de vestirse de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Son casi las 8, deberíamos... no quiero que Charlie se enfade.

Bella me miró y sonrió. Radiaba felicidad, sus mejillas estaban aún sonrojadas.

-Estas guapísima - dije mientras me vestía de nuevo.

Bella me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba en la mejilla.

-No hace falta que me hagas la pelota - dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

**BPOV**

Charlie miró el reloj según me vio entrar por la puerta.

Eran las 8:10.

-Son y 10 - murmuró.

-Papá...

-Si, lo sé.

-Dije a las 8.

-Lo sé.

Me miraba con la cara inexpresiva. Yo alcé las cejas esperando.

-Bella, verás, tu eres una chica responsable, sacas buenas notas, te encargas de la casa... no quiero ser el padre severo y tirano, pero entre semana, preferiría que si Jake y tu os quedarais aquí.

Incliné la cabeza hacía un lado sin entender.

-No me gusta esa carretera, Bella, y mucho menos de noche, y ahora llueve y nieva a menudo, si vais en tu coche tendrás que volver sola. Y si vais en el de Jake, te tiene que traer y volver.

-De acuerdo... lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Cómo está Billy?

-Pues... estaba en casa de Quill. - Charlie, endureció la expresión unos segundos. Después se relajó. - ¿Has cenado?

-Si. - dijo - Gracias por hacer la cena.

-De nada. Voy... voy a darme una ducha y después estaré en mi habitación.

-De acuerdo. - dijo desviando la mirada hacia la televisión de nuevo.

Subí lentamente a mi cuarto, mientras escribía un mensaje a Jake.

_Hazme una perdida cuando ya estés en casa. TQ. B_

Mientras estaba en la ducha me llegó un mensaje que leí con cuidado de no mojar el teléfono.

_Ya estoy en casa, peque. Espero que Charlie no fuera muy duro. Te veo mañana. TQ. J_


End file.
